A Walk Among Spirits
by ChaosDragoon
Summary: There are many secrets Equestria hides from the ponies that live there. Many secrets are well known to Celestia, but keeps them to her self to protect her subjects. However, there is a secret even Celestia doesn't know about and for one Colt and his friends. He'll see the secret first hand and the horrors it hides.
1. Chapter 1

_Drip, Drip, Drip._ He winched at the constant dripping of the leaky pipe that woke him. He slowly opened his eyes, but the world was one big blur. The white room he was in hurt his eyes and when he looked at the blurry outline of the pipe or what he assumed was a pipe. He grumbled to himself before he fell back asleep. His body felt like it had undergone surgery which was weird since he didn't remember going to the hospital. However, he would ponder it later, right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

The colt was excited. So excited in fact he nearly choked on his breakfast when he wolfed it down. He quickly took a gulp of juice to force the food down. Today was going to be perfect. He had finally convinced his father to let him take his Royal Guard helmet to school for show and tell. He had been trying for several weeks, but his father turned him down every time. Finally, after begging, pleading, and bribing him (With all two bits he had). His father gave in and allowed him to take the helmet with him.

He wanted to get to school early in hopes to be first to present what he brought. His mother on the other hoof took her time in eating her toast. After he finished the last bit of food on his plate, he quickly took it over to the sink and washed it. He then raced to his room to collect his school supplies and saddle bags. When he returned, his mother was washing her plate. He walked past her and stood next to the door like a dog wanting to be let out. His mother laughed and shook her head. She lifted the helmet in her magic and followed him out the door.

On the way to schoolhouse he rehearsed what he was going to say when he stood in front of the class. He would start off by telling them his father was in the Royal Guard, then he'd tell them he stood on the front lines during the changeling attack on Canterlot, and finally he'd tell them the story his father told him about how his helmet acquired the rather large crack on the right side.

When they reached the school house and went inside. His mother set the helmet on the floor next to his desk before she walked over to Cheerilee to talk with her. He couldn't hear or care what his mother was talking about with Cheerilee. All he cared about was the helmet. He pleaded with Cheerilee in his mind that she would start off with show and tell and he'd be the first one up. He noticed his mother had finished talking with Cheerilee and said her goodbyes before leaving. He waved to her, but had one eye still fixated on the helmet.

After his mother left, the other students started to file into the classroom and take their seats. He hoped she'd start with show and tell, but to his disappointment she started right in on today's lesson. The lesson felt like it took an eternity. His right back hoof tapped on the floor as he anxiously waited for it to be over. As the lesson went on, he feared she had forgotten and all his planning would be for not. However, she finished her lesson and called up the first foal to present what they brought. He sighed when she called on a filly that brought a shirt her mother bought her when they went to Manehattan. The shirt was a bland pink shirt with green lettering that spelled Manehattan. He was disappointed he didn't go first and hoped he would be next. However, Cheerilee called on a colt that showed off his dragon skull he made out of paper mache. He groaned as the colt finished and Cheerilee called on another colt.

Finally, after eight others went he was finally called up. He reached down to pick up the helmet and as his hoof touched the metal. The right side of the room exploded. Sending debris, desks, and foals flying. He landed on his side, a loud riming in his ears made everything sound muffled. He heard muffled screams, muffled shouting, and muffled hooves hitting the floor running. He saw a small figure race past him as a much larger figure chased after it. He looked up to a blurry figure standing over him. He couldn't understand what the figure was saying, but he felt his body be picked up and suddenly stuffed into a sack. He felt the sack swing violently before it began to slam into something hard. He felt a sharp pain in his right side and yelped. Before long he felt drowsy and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Drip, drip, drip_. Once again the leaky pipe woke him up. This time however, his vision started to clear up. He could clearly see the white padded room with the sliver steel door he was in. He found that the leaky pipe was actually a faucet next to a toilet. He felt the cold cement floor on his underbelly. When he went to stand up, there was a sharp pain that went across the middle of his back. He did all he could to not scream in pain. He looked around the room and noticed movement in the back right corner. It was hard to make out what was there because the light hanging from the ceiling did little to light the corners of the room. He started to get up and felt the pain shoot through his back, but it wasn't as bad as the first time. He gingerly walked over to the corner and saw the outlines of three foals. As he drew closer, he recognized the three.

"Apple Bloom? Is that you?" He asked.

Apple Bloom looked up, her eyes were bloodshot, swollen, and lines stained her cheeks under her eyes.

"Skyline?" Apple Bloom asked. Skyline was amazed she knew his name. The only time she could have heard it was when Cheerilee called on him during class. He didn't know her personally, but knew of her and her friends.

"What are you and your friends doing here?" Skyline asked.

"We're not sure. All we remember is an explosion. Then we woke up here. After a while some stallions threw you in here. We tried to wake you up, but you were out cold," Sweetie Belle explained.

Skyline nodded as she explained everything and noticed Scootaloo was quiet throughout the whole conversation. He had known Scootaloo was the most talkative of the three. Usually during show and tell, the three combined all three of their turns into one and explained how they tried to find their cutie marks. Scootaloo talked the most out of all three of them and he was stunned she hadn't said one word. Her head was buried in her arms and her body convulsed as she silently cried. He was going to ask if she was ok, but stopped dead in his tracks. There was a pit in his stomach and as he turned to Sweetie Belle. The pit only grew. He hadn't seen the horror in front of him because of how dark the room's corners were. However, as his eyes adjusted. He saw it clearly: Sweetie Belle's horn had been broken off and what was left was a jagged edge and where Scootaloo's wings should have been. There were stumps.


	2. Chapter 2

He swallowed hard and slowly turned his head to look at his back. He started to hyperventilate at the sight of the stumps where his wings should have been. Around the stumps were dried up patches of blood on his grey coat.

"Finally saw what they did to you huh?" Scootaloo said. She had looked up as Skyline discovered his wings were gone.

"Why would they take your wings?" Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo and Skyline before she continued, "For that matter: why take Sweetie Belle's horn." Sweetie Belle choked as she tried to hold back her tears. Both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's eyes were like Apple Blooms: Bloodshot and lines staining their.

"Isn't it obvious?" Scootaloo hissed before she continued, "They don't want us escaping. They plan on us dying here after they do whatever they're planning for us."

"But why keep us prisoner? Why us? What are they planning?" Skyline asked. His question would go unanswered from the moment as some pony screamed outside the door.

"Please, dear Celestia anyone but her! I'm begging you please! Not her!" the voice screamed in panic. The screams lasted for a while before disappearing.

"What in Equestria's name was that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I'm not sure what that was or why we're here. All I do know is my sister will come and rescue us," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash will come and find us in a flash. She's already looking for me probably. We'll be rescued in no time," Scootaloo said matter-of-factly. Skyline walked over to the door and placed a hoof on the steel door and looked back at the here fillies.

"I hope you're right," Skyline said before he looked back at the door and added, "Hopefully we're found before we're introduced to her." Everypony shivered at the thought of what the voice meant by her.

"Skyline walked away from the door and back towards the three fillies and said, "We should find out if this place has a way out. There might be a weak wall or maybe the previous pony in her left a clue." The three nodded and they all looked around the padded room for any hint as to how to escape. After what felt like an hour, Scootaloo sighed in frustration.

"Nothing, not even a window. The only option is the door and I highly doubt they would just keep it unlocked," Scootaloo said. I _won't quit, not until I escape. I know you're looking for me mom. Dad. I won't quit until we see each other again_ Skyline thought.

A small rectangle window opened at the top of the door and yellow eyes glared into the room at the four foals. The window closed and from the bottom of the door, four trays slid onto the floor from a small doggy door. On the trays were globs of pinkish gray goo, a small dinner roll (one roll already having mold on it), and a yellow brick. Skyline walked over to the door once again and pushed where the dog door was. It didn't budge.

"Even if we could open it, that door is so tiny. Featherweight couldn't fit through it," Apple Bloom sighed. Skyline sighed as well and turned his attention to the trays with food on them. He sniffed the goop and his muzzle scrunched up and he nearly gagged at the smell of the food. The three fillies did the same and also nearly gagged at the foods smell. Sweetie Belle poked at the moldy roll on her tray and Scootaloo picked up the yellow brick. She let it drop to the cement floor and it didn't break.

"Is this what we're supposed to eat? Whatever it is, it can't be eatable," Apple Bloom said. Skyline gulped and decided to take a bit of the goop. He had to hold down his vomit as he choked on the food. He swallowed hard and gagged on the horrible taste. A shiver went down his spine before he sighed and went for a second bit.

"What are you doing!?" Sweetie Belle yelled before she continued, "If this stuff looks and smells as bad as it tastes. Why are you eating more?"

"We don't know when the next time we'll get another meal. For all we know we'll get a tray of this gunk once a day, if that," Skyline explained before he added, "I for one am not starving to death in here. Wherever here is." He quickly took another bit and forced it down. It seemed like the second bite was more disgusting than the first. Each bite he had to keep himself from vomiting. This stuff tasted terrible going down, he didn't want to know how it tasted coming up.

The three fillies looked at each other before they too ate some of the goop. Each one had the same effect as Skyline. They all tried keeping their vomit down. Sweetie Belle lost that fight and rushed over to the toilet and barfed out the goop and whatever else was still in her stomach. By some miracle all four of them were able to eat the goop without any more incidents. Each one washed out their mouth with the water from the faucet.

There was a loud thud on the metal door as a booming voice yelled, "Lights out worms." The light hanging from the ceiling clicked off and the four were left in total darkness. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all slept in the back right corner of the room. Huddle up together for warmth and safety. Skyline took a spot in the middle of the room and lay down on his side. His stomach grumbled in protest at what he had forced in it. He was unsure he would be able to sleep tonight after everything that happened, but he found it quite easy in fact to fall asleep in the total darkness.

* * *

There was a bright flash and Skyline saw dots in his eyes. He shook his head to get rid of them as the pony who had taken their picture removed it and framed it for them. He handed the picture to Skyline's mother. Skyline looked at the picture, his father stood there smiling with his wings extended. His silver coat shined in the sunlight and part of his green mane was sticking up. His mother looked beautiful. The sun was at the tip of her horn and her golden coat glistened in the sunlight. She had put her pink mane in a ponytail. He turned back to his parents, but they had vanished. He looked around but couldn't find them, in fact; no pony was anywhere to be found. The only thing he could find was the camera used to take their picture.

The camera started to violently shake and from the lens poured out red mist. The mist formed into a stallion sized cobra. Its glowing green eyes locked onto Skyline. Black mud dripped from its mouth. The snake suddenly lunged forward towards Skyline, mouth open and ready to devour him. Skyline couldn't move, he was frozen in fear. The snake suddenly stopped midway when a roar echoed out. Skyline turned around to see a white tiger standing atop a carousel. The Tiger's body was made of thick white fog and the black strips were made of black smoke. Its blue eyes cut through the air and stared at the snake. It roared again and the snake retreated back into the lens of the camera. Skyline turned back towards the camera in time to see the snake lunged towards him from the lens.

* * *

Skyline lurched awake in a cold sweat. He sat up and placed his hoof to his face. _This place is giving me nightmares_ Skyline thought. There was a thud outside of the steel door that made Skyline jump and woke up the three fillies.

"For fuck sake, don't damage the good," a voice hissed before continuing, "This guys no good to the professor if he has brain damage." Skyline looked back at the fillies before looking to the door again.

"Sorry. This guy's heavy. Must have had one too many hay burgers," another voice said.

"Yeah well make sure the goods aren't damaged. I ain't going to be the replacement for this fat flank if he's brain dead," the first voice argued.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Sheesh, you act like she's a mental case" the first voice said before he grunted.

"She is!" the first voice cracked before continuing, "Have you seen the fucked up shit she does with these poor souls?" Skyline was now standing up. He quietly walked over to the door.

"I just told you I was just hired. So no, I haven't seen what she does to these ponies. I'm not paid to think, just to transport them to The Clinic," the second voice explained.

"Oh just wait, you're going to need therapy for life. The bits seem worth it, but you'll be scarred for life," the first voice said.

"Hey!" a third voice yelled before adding, "Quit screwing around and deliver the new specimen to The Clinic. The professors waiting!" one of the voices grunted and Skyline heard wheels squeak down the hall before disappearing.

"I think the her that pony was screaming about is this professor those two were talking about," Skyline said as he turned to the three fillies.

"A better question is what kind of stuff is she doing to the ponies here in her Clinic?" Apple Bloom said. The light clicked on and the small window opened to a pair of green eyes glaring at them.

"Looks like you all survived your first night," the stallion chuckled before continuing, "Be ready my little ponies. You all might be chosen today." The stallion chuckled again before closing the window. All four of the foals looked at each other. Hoping they wouldn't see The Clinic.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them waited in the room, waiting for the enviable fate. One or all of them would be taken to this Clinic and see the professor and what twisted form of torture she had planned for them. It felt like an eternity before they heard hooves outside the door. The four tensed up as they waited, but the door never opened. Instead the sound of hooves passed by them. Seconds later, the sound of hooves reappeared with a small voice yelling, "Where are you taking me? Put me down at once! When my daddy hears about this!" the voice was suddenly muffled like one of the ponies shoved something in its mouth.

"That sounded like Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom said to her friends.

"Yeah, but what is she doing here?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"If she's here, that means some of our other classmates are here," Skyline said before he began to pace back and forth and added, "So we're not the only foals here. That means they went to the schoolhouse to kidnap everyone there." Skyline said.

"How do we find out how many of us there are?" Apple Bloom asked. Scootaloo suddenly ran towards the door and began to pound on the door.

"Anyone one from the schoolhouse! Pipsqueak, Twist, Snips, Snails. I'll even be glad to hear Silver Spoon! Anyone!?" Scootaloo called hoping to get a response. The window at the top opened and the pair of yellow eyes from yesterday glared at them.

"Your meals are not ready yet, please refrain from hitting the door. If you're hungry then eat your own mane until the food is ready," the stallion said before he slammed the window shut and walked off. They waited in hopes that one of their classmates would respond, but there was no response.

"Maybe they're not close enough to hear us. We don't know how big this place is or even if there's more than one level," Sweetie Belle said. The four stared at the door and waited from the sound of hooves to return. They even waited to hear Diamond Tiara's voice again. They waited and waited, and waited. However, there were no sounds from the other side of the door.

"Oh my Celestia, if they're going to keep us here. They could at least give us something to do," Scootaloo protested.

"We could throw these around," Apple Boom suggested as she lifted one of the yellow bricks from last night's meal.

"I don't know Apple Bloom. They were pretty solid and if one hit us. It would probably knock one of us out," Sweetie Belle said. Apple Bloom sighed and let the yellow brick fall to the floor.

The rest of the time was spent pacing back and forth in the room. At one point they took turns guessing what the yellow brick was made of. Sweetie Belle guessed it was really hard butter that when placed in the goop. It made it taste better. She was dismissed when they all agreed nothing would make the goop taste better.

Apple Bloom guested it was dehydrated cider. That was also disproven when Sweetie Belle took the yellow brick and placed it into the sink before she filled it with water. The yellow brick did nothing but float in the water like a log. Skyline thought it might have been soap, but after Sweetie Belle placed it in the water and it produced no suds. He was disproven.

Scootaloo guessed it was just a brick painted yellow and given to the ponies in the rooms so if they wanted a way out. They simply bashed their head in with the brick. No liked her suggestion.

"The only way to find out is to taste it," Sweetie Belle said. Apple Bloom immediately placed her hoof to her nose. Sweetie Belle quickly did the same when she saw Apple Bloom do it. Scootaloo was still examining the brick when Sweetie Belle nudged her. Scootaloo looked up and quickly placed her hoof to her nose as well. Skyline was still examining the brick to figure out what it was. He looked up and saw the three holding their hooves to their noses and his right eye twitched.

"Really? You're really going to make me taste this?" Skyline asked as he pointed to the yellow brick.

"You have to, it's part of the rules," Sweetie Belle explained. She felt kind of bad making him taste it, but on the other hoof: she really didn't want to be the first one to taste it.

"You're just not fast enough," Scootaloo said. Skyline sighed as he picked up the brick and held it in his hoof. He hesitated before he swallowed hard and licked the yellow brick. His right eye twitched again, but he looked at the brick in confusion.

"So, how does it taste? What is it?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's a lemon flavored brick of sugar. It's really good," Skyline said before he licked it again. His right eye twitched even more after the second lick. The three fillies looked at one another before they each grabbed a brick from the trays that came with last night's meal. They each licked their own yellow brick and immediately began to gag. Skyline also began to gag since he was holding it back. Surprisingly, the yellow brick tasted worse than the goop they ate.

"I thought you said it was good," Apple Bloom argued before she used the sink to wash out the horrible taste in her mouth. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo fought her to use the sink.

"Yeah I did," Skyline said as he mustered up a smile while he gagged.

"You're a jerk," Apple Bloom said as she finally washed out the taste from her mouth.

"Says the filly that used me as a guinea pig to see if the brick was edible," Skyline argued.

Sweetie Belle picked up one of the yellow bricks and chucked it at Skyline. It was a terrible throw as it soared over Skyline and hit the steel door. Leaving a small dent in it. The window tore open and the pair of yellow eyes glared at them.

"I thought I already told you? Your meal is not prepared yet!" the stallion roared before he slammed the window shut and stormed off. The four looked at the door before they looked at each other and began to laugh.

After that, they tried to pass the time with a game a charades. It lasted all of thirty minutes after Apple Bloom and Scootaloo got into an argument about what Scootaloo was portraying.

Scootaloo argued she was portraying a turkey, but Apple Bloom argued that she clearly was mimicking a chicken. Skyline didn't see either one in Scootaloo's portrayal and guessed she was mimicking a goat. Sweetie Belle had stopped guessing all together because she was still mad they didn't see her perfect portrayal of Rarity. She even did Rarity's signature faint and yet none of them came remotely close. After the game ended, the four sat in silence for what felt like hours until Skyline sparked a conversation.

"What are your sisters like?" Skyline asked. It was the first thing that popped into his head. He felt uncomfortable asking such a personal question, but he felt more uncomfortable sitting in silence.

"AJ's amazing!" Apple Bloom said before continuing, "She's the best apple bucker in Ponyville. No, All of Equestria. She fought off a Chimera that intruded onto the farm."

"Didn't she fight the Chimera because you took one of the pie carts and tried to do the delivery yourself?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"That might. Have had something to do with it," Apple Bloom stuttered and mumbled before she recomposed herself and added, "Apple Jacks amazing though! If she was here she'd kick the door down and we'd escape." Apple Bloom ran over to the door and kicked it. Instantly regretting it as she limped back. The window surprisingly didn't open. They just herd the stallion on the other end mumble and walk away.

"What about you Sweetie Belle, how's your sister like?" Skyline asked

"Well, Rarity's very Fashion savvy. She's made some of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen and owns a shop in Canterlot, Manehattan, and has her main shop in Ponyville. She's crafted many clothing for Equestria's top celebrities and even royalty. She made this awesome headdress for Sapphire Shores," Sweetie Belle explained.

"Wasn't that the same head dress you sabotaged because you were angry with Rarity?" Scootaloo asked. Sweetie Belle glared at her before turning back to Skyline

"I might have pulled a stich out of place so the head dress would fall apart, but I fixed it before Sapphire Shores could put it on," Sweetie Belle admitted before adding, "But if Rarity were hear. She'd fashion something to help us escape. Even convince one of the guards to let us out."

"Yeah well Dash has got them all beat," Scootaloo boasted before continuing, "She's the fastest pony in Equestria, no the world. She can clear the skies in ten seconds flat, and the most loyal pony I know." Scootaloo

"Yeah, but AJ says she can be pretty reckless sometimes," Apple Bloom said as Sweetie Belle agreed and said Rarity said the same thing.

"Give me one Example," Scootaloo challenged.

"How about the time she destroyed the weather factory to keep her turtle from hibernating," Sweetie Belle said.

"First off all: Tank is a tortoise and second," Scootaloo said before she stopped. She really couldn't come up with a good reason why Dash destroyed the weather factory. So she changed the subject, "Either way she'll come and rescue us. She'll probably slam through this wall and fly us home." She smiled, pleased at how she defended Dash.

"What about you Skyline? Do you have any siblings?" Sweetie Belle asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, it's just me, my mom, and my dad. My dad's part of the Royal Guard and my mom owns a jewelry store in Ponyville" Skyline said as he shook his head. The thought of his father in thy Royal Guard triggered the thought of his helmet and he began to panic, "Oh no! No, no, no" He began to look around the room, but he didn't see the helmet anywhere. He fell to the floor in a panic worried he had lost his father's helmet.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked.

"My dad's helmet. He let me take it to school, but only if I promised to take care of it," Skyline explained before he buried his face in his arms and added, "He'll never trust me with it again."

"I highly Doubt he'll be worried about it with you missing," Sweetie Belle said.

* * *

 _One Day Ago:_

The fire ponies sprayed water onto the schoolhouse to control the flames while police ponies kept the crowed at a safe distance while also letting parents of the foals that were in the schoolhouse through.

"Where is my daughter!? By Celestia you do your damn job and find her!" Filthy Rich roared at a police pony who wiped spit from his face.

"I understand your concern, but we're doing our best to complete a list of missing foals before we're commence the search," the police pony explained.

"You will search now!" Filthy Rich screamed. More police ponies came to calm him down, but he turned his rage on them.

Twilight was talking with a police pony and before long she thanked him and walked back to her friends. Rarity quickly grabbed Twilight and began to shack her and cried, "Do they know where Sweetie Belle is? Do they?!" Twilight, with the help of Pinkie and Fluttershy was able to get out of Rarity's grasp.

"What about Apple Bloom?" Apple Jack Cried.

"And Scootaloo," Dash asked as her voice cracked.

"They are still unsure where they are," Twilight said as she shook her head and explained, "According to the students: there was an explosion on the right side of the classroom. After that, ponies, possible stallions rushed in and began to stuff any foal they could get their hooves on into sacks. The ponies wore skull masks and black robes. Cheerilee tried her best to fight off the ponies so her students could escape, but one of the foals saw her get knocked out and stuffed in a sack."

"Mrs. Cheerilee was taken as well," Fluttershy said. Twilight nodded before continuing.

"Some of the foals saw the ponies stick syringes into the bags. The police think they sedated the captives to keep them from fighting. The police just did a head count and after comparing the count to the attendance sheet. Along with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Cheerilee. The ponies took five other foals," Twilight explained.

"Who else?" Rarity asked.

"Diamond Tiara, Snips, Skyline, Twist, and Pipsqueak," Twilight said.

It took a good hour to stop the flames and when they did, the fire ponies searched the charred remains of the schoolhouse. A silver Pegasus and gold Unicorn had rushed to the schoolhouse and demanded to be let through to see their foal. When the police pony escorted them to where the other parents where. One of the fire ponies walked out of the school house with a Royal Guard helmet under his arm.

* * *

The window tore open and the pair of yellow eyes glared at them as the stallion hissed, "Your meals are ready you ungrateful foals." He slid four trays through the doggy door. The trays had the same food as before: pinkish grey goop, a yellow brick, and a dinner roll (This time none had mold on them). The cart the stallion pushed squeaked down the hall.

The four started eating the goop. Somehow it tasted more disgusting them last night. Sweetie Belle even found a few strands of mane in hers which made her gag even more. An hour after they had choked down their food. The lights clicked off and they were left in the darkness of the room. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom went to the right corner of the room again while Skyline lay in the middle of the room on his side. However, unlike last night, he didn't immediately fall asleep. Instead he lay on the cold cement floor, his mind wondering.

He knew they were looking for them, of that he was sure. His dad was probably having the whole Royal Guard looking for them. However, he didn't know if they would find them. He had heard about all the stallions, mares, fillies, and colts that had gone missing over the years. Many of them were found, but a majority of the missing were never found. He didn't know how well hidden this place was. He didn't even know if they were underground or high in the sky. It was clear that they didn't want anyone to escape since they took his and Scootaloo's wings and Sweetie Belle's horn. He feared he would join the ponies that stayed missing and be forgotten. He feared he'd never watch his mother make jewelry in her store, never have family game night where his parents let him win and thought he didn't notice, or hear all his father's stories when he went out with the Royal Guard. Thinking about all of it made him sob and for the first time since he arrived here. He cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

Skyline stood in front of the tipped over camera and watched as the red cobra and white tiger battled one another. He knew they were fighting to see who would devour him and leave the scraps to the other. He slowly backed away and hoped neither one would see him. He stopped when he heard a low growl behind him. Skyline turned around to see a wolf made of red mist slowly stacking towards him. Its glowing green eyes burrowed into Skyline as black mud dripped from its mouth. Skyline chuckled nervously as he started to back away from the wolf. Unaware of the shadow flying overhead that suddenly darted towards him.

* * *

Skyline was jolted awake by a slamming at the steel door. The three fillies had also been violently woken up by the sound. He looked at the window to see the pair of yellow eyes staring at him. They disappeared and were replaced by a pair of candy apple red eyes that glared at him just like the pair of yellow eyes did. The window closed before five clicks came from the door. All four foals suddenly stood up like their bodies were being control. Skyline found he couldn't move his body as it stood up straight.

The door opened and in walked a milk white mare with candy apple red eyes and blue mane. She picked up Skyline and placed him under her arm before turning around and walking out with him. When she brought him out of the room, she placed him on a cart. He finally saw the world that stood behind the steel door. It was a long green hallway with steel doors on either side. It looked like the hallway went forever.

He finally saw what the stallion with the yellow eyes looked like. He was a chubby tan stallion with a red mane and tail. The stallion began to examine Skyline and that's when Skyline noticed the stallion was missing part of his right ear. After the examination, the stallion smiled and Skyline saw his yellow teeth. The tan stallion nodded to the milk white mare before he walked behind Skyline and began to push the cart. Skyline desperately tried to move so he could run, but his body was locked in place.

Sweat rolled down his face as they pushed him towards the end of the hall. This was it. He would see The Clinic and see what twisted things the Professor had planned for him. Would she sedate him before she worked on him or would she simply strap him to the table and cut into him while he felt every sharp point of her tools?

While they pushed him down the hall, he noticed the milk white mare was once a Unicorn, but now had the same jagged edge as Sweetie Belle. He quickly assumed that the Professor didn't work on ponies she thought could help her. Maybe if he convinced these ponies that he could help her. He might save himself a trip to The Clinic.

"I-I can help you know," Skyline stuttered. The white mare looked at him quizzically before Skyline continued, "I can help! Maybe with the foals that she brings in. keep them from crying so the other staff doesn't have to hear them all the time. Maybe even keep them from trying to kill themselves. I'm sure you lose a ton of ponies like that. I can do it. Just as long as I don't go to The Clinic." Skyline knew it was a terrible persuasion, but it was the only thing he could come up with. The milk white mare laughed which sent a shiver through his body.

"She wouldn't need the help of some stupid foal," the mare said before a sadistic smile formed on her face and she added, "Not yet anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

They went down the hallway in silence for the rest of the way. Only their hooves and the squeaking of the cart echoed through the green hall. When they reached the end of the hall, the white mare pushed a button and the elevator doors slid open. The tan stallion picked up Skyline and placed him on the blue floor of the elevator.

"Mind your step," the stallion laughed before he pushed the button and the doors slid closed. Skyline suddenly fell to the floor and quickly stood up. He could move his body again. He rushed around the elevator looking for a way out. However, like the room he shared with the three fillies. There was no escaping the elevator. It suddenly started to move. Skyline franticly looked around before looking up to see the darkness he was ascending to. The elevator felt weird like only the floor was moving.

When the elevator stopped, the doors and walls all were gone. Skyline looked around, but only saw dirt surround him. The dirt stretched into the darkness that also surrounded him. He was confused at where he was. Had they let him out?

"Hello?" Skyline squeaked. For a few seconds there was no sound, no movement. Suddenly lights exploded on causing Skyline to wince.

Once his eyes adjusted to the lights. He found himself inside an arena with dirt floors. He looked up to see lights hanging from the glass dome that covered the arena. There were blurred outlines of ponies watching him from the other side of the glass.

"Good evening fillies and gentlecolts and welcome to another event filled evening at the Suicide Dome!" the voice echoed. The crowd erupted in cheers and when it died down, the voice continued, "As always, I'm the stallion announcer with the greatest voice. Jukebox." The crowed once again erupted in cheers.

"What's going on?" Skyline asked.

"Tonight's opening round might be over quick, but don't worry. This is just the appetizer for the main course because fillies and gentlecolts. Your favorite femme fatale is in the main event. That's right you greedy foals. Mares what to be her and stallions want to be with her. Viper will be in the main event!" Jukebox yelled. The crowd erupted even louder as he announced her name.

"Round?" Skyline questioned.

"Now, without further ado let me introduce you to tonight's contenders!" Jukebox announced. The crowed once again cheered before Jukebox continued, "In the red square: he is the stallion that walks the Shadow Realm. This is Shadow Dancer!" the crowd cheered.

"Killer! It's Shadow Killer," a voice yelled. Skyline looked across from him to see a dark blue stallion standing on a red square yelling up at the dome.

"Oh the edginess," Jukebox joked.

"I will put my hoof so far up your ass; you'll be able to taste the dirt I'm standing in for a month!" Shadow Dancer yelled.

"Sure, you do that," Jukebox said unimpressed before he cleared his throat and continued, "and it looks like Shadow Dancers opponent in the blue square is one of the new arrivals. This should be a short match, but hey. You get ever closer to see Viper in action." The crowd erupted in cheers once again.

"Damn it, it's Killer! Shadow Killer!" Shadow Dancer yelled again but was lost in the cheering of the crowed. Shadow Dancer Sighed before turning his attention to Skyline and added, "Alright look: I'm in no mood to chase you around. So do me a favor and stand still. I'm already pissed off as it is. Between the damn announcer and that damn filly they put in my room a day ago. I'm a little on edge."

"Filly?" Skyline asked.

"Yeah, they put a damn filly in my room and all she did was cry for her parents. The bitch was so annoying I had to cave her skull in to shut her up. Cut my hoof on her glasses," Shadow Dancer said before he turned to the skybox that hung on the right side of the dome and said, "Which hopefully will be cleaned by the time I get back."

"We have already cleaned up the mess after you left Shadow Dancer, but please. From here on out: don't kill your roommate," a female voice said over the intercom. Shadow Dancer didn't argue about his name with the new voice. He simply sighed and turned his attention back to Skyline.

"Like I said: don't make me have to chase you kid. Just make my 100th win an easy one please," Shadow Dancer said as he lifted his right fore-hoof. The end of the hoof changed from dark blue to pitch black.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, are you ready?" Jukebox asked. The crowd cheered before Jukebox asked, "Red square. Are you ready?"

"Just shut up and let me get this over with," Shadow Dancer sneered.

"Blue square. Are you read? Jukebox asked. Skyline couldn't speak. He was too stunned at what was going on to even speak. Was this the twisted things the professor did with them? Jukebox waited for a second before continuing, "Alright. Count with me: three, two, one. Begin!"

Shadow Dancer punched the air and a black tendril shot from his hoof towards Skyline. The tip of the tendril morphed into a four clawed hand. Skyline quickly rolled out of the way of the attack just before it slammed into the ground. Shadow Dancer snorted in irritation before the black tendril retracted back into his hoof.

"Stand still," Shadow Dancer hissed. He punched the air again and again the tendril shot out of his hoof. However, as it soared through the air, it split into four tendrils. Each with four clawed hands.

Skyline quickly got up and darted away from the tendrils. He rolled and serpentine to avoid the tendrils from grabbing him. The ground shook with every tendril that slammed into the dirt. If he had his wings he could dodge them with ease.

The tendrils quickly retracted back into Shadow Dancer's hoof as his left fore-hoof changed from dark blue to pitch black. His irritation was growing and he slammed both his fore-hooves to the ground while screaming, "I said stand still!" Eight tendrils erupted from the ground behind Shadow Dancer. Each tendril had a four clawed hand at the tip of the tendril. Skyline ears bent back before the tendrils shot towards him. Skyline galloped as the tendrils raced towards him. Some of the tendrils slammed into the ground, but instead of retracting back. They shot out of the dirt and dust and continued the chase

Skyline took a chance and looked back. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest as he saw how close the tendrils were getting and how ferociously they slammed into the ground just to shot out towards him. He looked forward and galloped faster. His legs burned as he winced and forced himself to run faster. As he ran, the image of the white tiger flashed in his mind and caused him to trip over his own hooves. One of the tendrils grabbed him by the waist and shot up into the air before looping around and slamming him into the ground. He gasped as all the air in his lungs felt like it was sucked out. The tendril slowly lifted him from the ground as he gasped for air.

"Finally caught you, you stupid fucking foal," Shadow Dancer hissed. The tendril quickly wrapped around Skylines entire body before Shadow Dancer continued, "I was going to make it a quick death, but since you wanted to waste my time. I'm going to make you suffer for every second you wasted." The crowd cheered as though they wanted to see Skyline suffer.

The tendril started to tightly squeeze around Skyline's body. Skyline began to scream as he felt the tendril constrict around his body. Tears swelled up in his eyes as the pain shot through his entire body. As the tendril squeezed tighter, his screams grew louder. However, his screams were overpowered by the cheering crowd.

Skyline cracked open his eyes. Everything was blurry because of the pain and tears. _Mom, dad, somepony, anypony. Please help. Make the pain stop. I don't want to die!_ Skyline pleaded in his mind. The image of the white tiger appeared once again in his head. _Please help me._


	6. Chapter 6

Skyline felt his body hit the ground. He coughed and wheezed to try and catch his breath. He started to stand and felt the pain shoot through his body, but he pushed himself to stand on shaky legs. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"You stupid brat, you couldn't make this easy for me," Shadow Dancer snarled. Skyline couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing in front of him, in a protective stance was the white tiger he'd seen in his dreams. Its body was made of thick white fog and its stripes were made of black smoke.

Shadow Dancer's rage overtook him and he violently punched the air again. The tendril shot out of his hoof and split into four tendrils with four clawed hands. The tiger roared and the four tendrils slammed into an invisible wall. They coiled on top of themselves as they hit. The tendrils retracted back into Shadow Dancers hoof. Shadow ancer slammed both his fore-hooves on the ground while screaming in rage, "Just die already!" the eight tendrils erupted out of the ground as Shadow Dancer glared at Skyline and the tiger.

The tiger's tail gently wrapped around Skylines waste and placed him on the tigers back. He felt the warmth of the fog as straps wrapped around his hooves and torso. The tendrils shot towards them and the tiger shot to the left and bolted away as the tendrils followed suit. The tendrils slammed into the ground trying to find purchase. The tiger bounded left, then right to avoid the tendrils. One of the tendrils flanked the tiger, but it roared in its direction and the tendril slammed into an invisible wall. The other tendrils continued the chase as the tiger picked up speed. The tendrils continued to slam into the ground trying to make contact with the tiger, but it was far too fast for them to hit.

After a while the tendrils dissipated. The tiger stopped and the straps unwrapped from Skyline's hooves and waist. The tiger crouched down to let Skyline off. He climbed down before the tiger stood back up. The tiger started examining Skyline before it seemed to nod. It turned its attention to Shadow Dancer and glared at him.

"What? You think I'm scared of that stupid illusion?" Shadow Dancer exclaimed before he continued, "I saw the fog coming from your body. All that tiger is, is a fake. Now my shadows on the other hoof. Well, you've felt how real they are." The fog the tiger was made of frilled up with every word Shadow Dancer spoke. Skyline could feel the rage building in the tiger.

The tiger suddenly bounded towards Shadow Dancer. However, Shadow Dancer didn't seem to worry. He knew once the tiger got close enough. It would simply faze right through him and when that happened. He would finish off Skyline. In a matter of seconds, Shadow Dancer would find out. How wrong he was.

The tiger leaped towards Shadow Dancer, its claws twitching with anticipation. The claws tore into Shadow Dancer's flesh causing him to scream in both pain and surprise. The two rolled around on the dirt floor. The tiger might have been made of fog, but it still felt and weighed like a real tiger. When they came to a stop, the tiger had pinned Shadow Dancer to the ground and began to tear into his flesh with its claws. Blood spirted out of every wound the tiger made. The tiger lunged for Shadow Dancer's throat. Its jaw clamped around his neck, its fangs cutting into his throat and jugular. Shadow Dancer's screams turned to gurgling as he choked on his own blood. His back hooves continually kicked at the dirt, trying to escape the tigers grasp. His hooves suddenly felt limp as his head hung in the tiger's jaws. The tiger let go of Shadow Dancer's neck and he flopped to the floor. Blood stained the dirt under and around Shadow Dancer's body. The blood on the tiger seemed to fade into its fog body.

The tiger turned around and trotted back to Skyline who had been watching in total shock. The tiger stopped in front of him and sat down before it licked its paw and began to clean itself. After it finished it got up and walked over to Skyline and lifted up its paw and gently corseted his right fore-hoof. Skyline's fear turned to confusion. The tiger had just killed Shadow Dancer, but now it was acting like his grandma's cat when it wanted him to pet it. Skyline swallowed and lifted up his shaky hoof. The tiger rubbed its face against Skyline's hoof. He felt the warmth of the fog and to his surprise. The tiger was purring. Skyline petted the tiger behind its right ear and the purring grew louder.

Electricity suddenly coursed through his body causing him to scream in pain. The tiger roared in pain as though it could feel Skyline's pain. Skyline watched as the tiger slowly dissipated. The electricity continued to course through his body after the tiger disappeared. Before long, Skyline fell to the floor unconscious. The left side of the wall opened up and the tan stallion and milk white mare quickly trotted out and placed Skyline's body onto the cart before wheeling him out of the arena.

A red mare watching from the skybox smiled as she watched them take him out of the arena. For the whole match, she was board. She had thought Shadow Dancer would easily win. Even when Skyline ran around and avoided the tendrils, she knew Shadow Dancer would catch him and it would be over. She wasn't too invested in the match. That all changed when she saw the white fog pour out of Skyline's body and form the white tiger. When that happened, she was at the edge of her seat the rest of the match. When the wall closed behind the stallion and mare, the two squares descended into the ground. The red mare pressed a button next to a speaker.

"Yes ma'am," Jukebox's voice came from the speaker.

"Jukebox, I believe I've come up with a name for our little colt friend," the red mare said.

"Wonderful, just let me go to his file and write it down," Jukebox said. A few seconds passed before Jukebox added, "Alright. Go ahead."

The red mare told him the name and Jukebox agreed, "That's a great name. As always ma'am. You've out done yourself."

"Flattery doesn't suit you my dear," the red mare said before her smile faded and she hissed, "Not get back to work."

"Yes ma'am," Jukebox said before the call ended. The red mare's smile returned as she sat back in her chair. Waiting for the squares to resurface to show her the next round and their combatants.


	7. Chapter 7

Skyline's head was pounding. The darkness seemed to pulsate with every throb. Skyline groaned as the pounding in his head continued. He heard muffled voices which caused the throbbing in his head to get worse. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw an outline of a large blurry figure standing over him. He winced as the white room behind the figure hurt his eyes. As his eyes slowly adjusted, the figure split into three smaller figures. The muffled voice slowly started to become clear.

"Skyline? Skyline!?" Apple Bloom called. Skyline groaned as he slowly sat up, the pain in his head not subsiding.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up," Skyline said as he rubbed his temple.

"We thought you'd never wake up," Sweetie Belle said.

The pain in his head started to slowly subside, but as the pain slowly went away. He could feel the small aches and pains throughout his body. He looked around and was surprised he was back in the padded room. He turned his attention to the three fillies and asked, "What's going on?"

"We'd like to know ourselves," Scootaloo said before she explained, "That mare came in and took you. Once we could move again. We tried to get out and help you, but that door wouldn't budge. Then after what felt like hours. The same mare threw you back in here. We tried to wake you up, but you were out like a light."

"How long was I out?" Skyline asked

"My best guess would have to be three hours," Apple Bloom said before she added, "There isn't a clock in here so it's hard to tell."

"Forget that, what was The Clinic like?" Scootaloo asked before she fired off more questions, "Did it smell? Was it filled with containers of body parts? What did the professor look like?" Scootaloo would have asked a least a hundred more questions if not for Sweetie Belle telling her to stop.

The question about The Clinic sparked his memory about the elevator, the arena, jukebox's voice, the fight with Shadow Dancer, and the tiger. He took another look around the room in hopes of see the tiger again, but he only saw the three fillies with him in the room.

"Well, what was it like?" Sweetie Belle asked. She was also curious of what The Clinic was like. Her fear of the enviable room was still there, but since Skyline had returned from there. Her fears were slowly subsiding.

"I'm-I'm not sure I even went," Skyline said. The three fills looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean you're not sure? Then where did they take you?" Apple Bloom asked. Skyline began to tell them about his adventure on the other side of the steel door. About the arena, Shadow Dancer, and about how the white tiger came to his rescue.

"So could this arena be The Clinic?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"That's what I thought as well," Skyline agreed.

"I do think it's actually The Clinic," Scootaloo said before she continued, "Why would The Clinic be a battle arena. You heard those ponies from a day or so ago: the professor does twisted experiments on the ponies trapped here. My guess is the loser of the battle gets sent to The Clinic. If they survive"

"The better question is how Skyline used Astral Projection without a horn," Sweetie Belle asked. The three foals looked at her in confusion before she added, "What? From how you described the tiger. It sounds like Astral Projection magic?"

"How in Celestia's name do you know what Astral Projection magic looks like?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Rarity and Twilight were talking about it one time," Sweetie Belle explained before she continued, "Rarity, Twilight, and the rest of their friends had gone to see a show in Los Pegasus. The pony on stage was an illusionist as Rarity put it. The next day after the show, Rarity and Twilight were discussing the ways the pony made the illusions. Twilight said it must have been Astral Projection magic he was using."

"So you've never seen it with your own eyes is what you're saying," Scootaloo said.

"Well no, but the way Twilight described it. It sounds an awful lot like what Skyline did," Sweetie Belle said. Four trays slid through the doggy door without anypony opening the window to glare at them. The four took their trays and ate while discussing how and why Skyline was able to create the tiger. The goop was bad, but not as bad as before. Partly due to the fact that they weren't paying attention to the taste.

"Maybe you're a superhero and you powers didn't manifest until you were in danger," Scootaloo said.

"I'd be surprised if that was the case," Skyline said. The thought of being a superhero was cool, but he knew they were only in comic books and works of fiction.

"I'm surprised you're not excited that you could possibly be a superhero," Apple Bloom said.

"I'm surprised Scootaloo knows what manifest means," Sweetie Belle said

"Hey!" Scootaloo protested. The three foals laughed and eventually Scootaloo laughed with them.

They continued guessing about how Skyline could manifest the tiger when Sweetie Belle asked, "Can you make it appear now?" The other two waited to see what the tiger looked like and to know how it felt.

"I can try," Skyline said before he took a deep breath and concentrated on what the tiger looked like. He pictured its thick white fog body and its dark black smoke stripes. Sweat rolled down his face as he forced his body to try and produce the tiger. He suddenly stood up straight repeating, "Ow, ow, ow" his back felt like he had a pinched nerve. Once the pain faded, he looked at the three fillies and asked if anything happened.

"No, nothing," Apple Bloom said in disappointment. The lights clicked off surprising the four foals. They hadn't realized how late it had gotten. The three fillies went to the back right corner while Skyline took his spot in the middle of the floor. Today's events were so exhausting that he found himself falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Skyline slowly backed away from the wolf made of red mist. Black mud dripped from the beast's mouth. Skyline turned in hopes to see the tiger standing behind him ready to fight off the wolf. However, the tiger was still battling the cobra made of red mist. Whenever the tiger found a chance to come and help Skyline. The snake's tail wrapped around the tigers back legs and dragged it back. When Skyline turned back to face the wolf, his heart skipped a beat. More red mist was rising from the ground and forming more wolves. There were now ten wolves stacking Skyline. Each wolf had black mud dripping from its mouth. Something suddenly crashed into the ground behind Skyline causing him to jump. He nervously looked behind him to see two blue eyes glaring out of the dust.

* * *

Skyline groaned as he shifted from his right side to his left side. The dream hadn't lurched him awake, nor was there a slam at the door that woke him up this time. Instead, what woke him up was a small squeaking noise. He cracked open his eyes and saw a white mouse sitting there staring at him. The mouse seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. Skyline was still groggy from the day's events or yesterday's events. He couldn't tell if it was the same day he had entered the arena or the next day. He shooed the mouse away with his right fore-hoof. The mouse bounded away before stopping in front of the door and turning back to look at Skyline. He had fallen back asleep, which was amazing since one of the fillies was snoring quite loudly. The mouse cocked his head at Skyline before it squeezed its body under the door and escaped the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Skylines dream had changed. No longer was he near the battling snake and tiger. There was no pack of wolves stacking him. Instead he stood in the long green hallway. The hallway seemed much larger then he remembered. Skyline quickly ran down the hallway, opposite of where the elevator was. Skyline felt that he wasn't running, but scurrying down the hallway. He stopped and laid flat on the white marble floor as a pony walked by. It seemed the pony didn't see him and when he felt the cost was clear. He continued down the hall. Skyline rounded a corner and found another long hallway with steel doors on either side. He scurrying down this hallway and stopped at one of the doors. He squeezed under the door and popped out on the other side.

The room was pitch black, but somehow Skyline could see everything clearly. There was a stallion sleeping on one side of the room while a colt slept on the other side. Skyline quickly moved over to the colt and saw it was Pipsqueak. Pipsqueak had welts and bruises all over his body. Pipsqueak was crying in his sleep and Skyline slowly moved closer to hear what he was saying.

"Please stop. It hurts. Please stop. Mommy, daddy please help me," Pipsqueak cried as he shivered on the cold cement floor. Skyline felt a pit in his stomach form before he quickly ran for the door. He didn't want to be in the room anymore. He squeezed under the door and popped back into the hallway. He quickly scurried down the hall, only stopping to flatten himself on the floor when a pony was near.

Skyline stopped in front of another steel door, but this door sent a chill through his whole body. Something in his gut was telling him not to go into this room, but he also felt a pair of eyes staring at him from behind the door. Daring him to venture into the room.

He quickly left the door behind and went further down the hallway. He rounded another corner and found another hallway. Something was pulling him down this hallway. He ventured down the hallway and only stopped when a pony was near. As he rounded another corner he found a set of stairs. He began to climb the stairs. Each step felt like he was climbing a mountain. When he reached the top he stopped to catch his breath. After that, he scurried down the hallway, still being pulled by some force. He had to frequently stop and flatten himself to avoid being seen by the ponies. It seemed there were more ponies here, then down stairs.

As he lay flat and waited for a mare to walk by. He stared down the hall to a yellow door at the end. It was attracting him to it, pulling him towards it. When the mare was gone he ran down the hallway towards it. He squeezed under the door and popped out the others side. The room was much different than the room he shared with the three fillies. Its walls were painted in a rose pink color; there was furniture in this room and a thick white shag carpet on the floor. He traversed the room towards a door in the back. The door was cracked open and Skyline slipped through. This room looked like a bedroom with end tables and a large bed in the middle.

Skyline slowly walked to the bed. Whenever the pony in the bed moved Skyline stopped and waited for a few seconds before proceeding closer to the bed. Skylines body was suddenly flung halfway across the room. He slammed into the wall as he gasped. All the air in his lungs felt like it had been sucked out. He was dazed and the world was blurry. He felt his body be flung again and he felt it bounce on the ground before finally coming to a stop. He tried to get up and escape, but whatever was fling him had picked him up and slammed him to the ground.

In his blurry vision, he saw a figure standing over him. He could feel it pinning him to the ground before he felt it start to jab something sharp into his gut. It repeatedly jabbed the sharp object into his torso.

* * *

Skyline jolted awake and quickly checked his gut. There was no puncture wounds, no scars, no indication that whatever pinned him down had stabbed him. However, there was a burning pain in his gut. He figured it must have had something to do with the food and lay back down. Skyline lay there for a few more minutes before he fell back asleep.

* * *

Skyline swallowed hard as he stared at whatever was in the dust cloud. The blue eyes stared at him before they moved to focused on the wolves made of red mist. The wolves started to slowly back away. A roar erupted from the cloud that shook the ground Skyline was standing on. The wolves stopped and continued to watch whatever was inside the dust cloud. Suddenly a four clawed hand reached out of the cloud and slammed into the ground. It pulled with it a ten foot tall dragon. The dragon's body was made up of thick white fog while its wings were made up of pitch black smoke. Skyline watched in amazement as the dragon walked over him, it's fog body casting a shadow over him.

The dragon stood between the wolves and Skyline and roared again. The mist the wolves were made of frilled up before they busted into red mist. The mist suddenly swirled around together and formed into one large wolf. It was equal sized with the dragon. The large wolf growled before it howled and charged the dragon. The dragon charged towards the wolf and the two beasts collided in a fury of teeth and claws. The dragon bit into the back of the wolf's neck. The wolf let out a howl of pain before it began to push the dragon. Both creatures collided and fell into the carousel.

Skyline watched the two giant monster fighting, aware of the red mist forming behind him. He suddenly felt his body be picked up and flung. He slammed onto the ground and bounced a few times before finally coming to a stop. He shook his head and stood up. His ears bent back as he watched the pony-sized scorpion made of red mist charging towards him. Skyline turned tail and ran. The dragon and tiger were still fighting the cobra and wolf. Skyline turned his head back and his heart leaped into his throat as the scorpion started catching up. He was aware of the ground ahead of him slowly rise up like something was waiting for him. He tripped over his own hooves and fell to the ground just as the Scorpion lunged for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Skyline jolted awake as he felt something hit his right back hoof. He looked around at the white padded room before he looked down at the yellow brick that had hit his hoof.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to wake you," Sweetie Belle apologized as Skyline sat up and yawned. The light hanging on the ceiling was already on and lighting up the room

"Yes, I win again," Scootaloo boasted

"No fair! Skyline's hoof moved and got in my way," Apple Bloom argued.

"It's not my fault he kicks in his sleep," Scootaloo said before she added, "Just admit it. I'm better at this then you." Apple Bloom was about to argue when they all heard a familiar sound. The sound of hooves and the squeaking cart outside their door. They all froze and waited to hear the sound of clicks come from the door and a pony walking in to take them away.

"Sweet Celestia, another one?" the first stallion asked.

"Yeah, looks like Pyro beat him up pretty badly. Guess he got bored and finally finished the poor colt off," the second stallion said. The four foals recognized the two stallions voices from a few nights ago when they were taking goods to The Clinic.

"He looks like he went through hell and back. He's only been here for a few days and already has this many bruises and welts," the first stallion said.

"Why does she put these kids in with such psychopaths? How does she expect them to survive?" the second stallion asked.

"Dude! Watch your mouth. You know full well she doesn't like any of us calling them that," the first stallion warned

"What else am I supposed to call them? Every time a foal is put in a cell with them. They end up like this poor colt or worse. By some miracle four out of the five fillies we captured got their own cell. The one in Shadow Dancer's cell was an unfortunate turnabout, but he was tame compared to the other stallions in this place. It doesn't take a genius to know what happens when you put a filly into a cell with a stallion that's been here for years. I for one don't like thinking about it. That type of shit is the stuff of nightmares. So yes, I'm going to call the ponies in this place monsters since that's what they are," the second stallion said.

"Is that what you think?" a mare asked. The second pony yelped and the four could hear his hooves turn around and slowly back away. Skyline recognized the mare's voice. It was the one from the arena that asked Shadow Dancer to no kill his roommate.

"I-I was just voicing my opinion on where the rest of the staff puts the new captives. Mostly the foals we get in," the second stallion stuttered.

"Go on," the mare said.

"The fact that they put these kids with these monst-older captives without repercussions is ludacris. We've lost so many young lives because of this," the second stallion said before he added, "I just think." Something hard slammed into the steel door which made the four foals jump.

"You're not paid to think! Nor are you getting paid to question the moral standards of this facility!" the mare screamed. There was another hard thud against the steel door before the mare continued; "I will not have some stallion call my children such fowl names!" more hooves came from the end of the hall. There was a sense that the mare was smiling which sent shivers down all four foals' spines.

"Your services are no longer needed," the mare said before she added, "Bring him to Viper."

"Sweet Celestia no!" the second stallion cried as there was a commotion in the hallway as the stallion continued, "I didn't mean it. I take it all back, please don't put me in her room!" the second stallion continued to pleaded as his voice started to fade away. A shiver went through Skyline's body as he thought the mare was looking at him through the door.

"You there," the mare hissed.

"Ye-yes ma'am," the first stallion stuttered.

"Take this colt to The Line and have him processed," the mare ordered. The stallion didn't say a word and quickly pushed the cart, it's squeaking wheels soon faded away. The mare seemed to stand in front of the steel door for a while before trotting off.

"I hope that wasn't anypony we know," Sweetie Belle said. Skyline didn't say it, but something deep in his gut told him the colt on the cart was Pipsqueak.

"Geez, how many places does this place have?" Scootaloo sighed.

"I don't think we're meant to see The Line Scootaloo. It seems it's for those ponies that," Sweetie Belle said before she paused like she didn't want to say it.

"Die," Skyline finished for her. Skylines dad had shared with him all the losses he experienced while he was out with the Royal Guard. When Skyline expressed he wanted to join the Royal Guard. His father sat him down and told him all the horror stories he went through while he was in the Royal Guard. All the fighting, all the deaths, the nights were no matter how clean your hooves are. They still feel like there's blood on them. Skyline saw that first hand when he watched his father at one point wash his hooves raw. It almost felt like his father told him the horrors so he wouldn't join the Royal guard.

Skyline walked up to the steel door before he turned to the three fillies and said, "We're not going to The Line. We'll get out, whether we escape or get rescued. We'll get out." The three fillies seemed to agree with him. He turned back to the steel door and silently sighed. _I just hope we get out before you all get put into the arena_ Skyline thought.

* * *

Rarity uprooted a bush as she pulled it from the ground with her magic. She cried out in frustration as she threw the bush and continued looking. Her mane was disheveled and filled with sticks and leaves. Her tail was in a rats nest and her coat was covered in mud and clumps of dirt. Her hoof stepped in a mud puddle, but she paid it no mind as she cried out "Sweetie Belle! Sweetie Belle where are you?!" her voice was hoarse and her eyes were swollen and bloodshot.

Rainbow Dash flew through the skies looking for Scootaloo. Her wings burned as she soared through the sky. She saw something in the forest and darted down. She snorted in frustration at the misshaped rock before she shot back into the sky and yelled, "Scoots! Scootaloo where are you?!" she nervously looked around hoping to hear Scootaloo's voice calling out to her. When nothing happened, she soared through the air continuing her search.

Apple Jack ran through the forest and kicked each tree. Hoping Apple Bloom would fall from the tree and she could scold her and her friends on this horrible prank. She knew deep down this wasn't a prank, but she prayed they were hiding or at least stuck in a tree in the forest. She kicked another tree and winced. Her back legs burned and her hooves had dried blood on them. When she started, each tree she kicked nearly toppled over, but now they didn't even flinch. She winced again as she started to cry out, "Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom please answer me!" she darted towards a clearing where she met Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie soon joined them.

"Anything?" Dash asked. The others shook their heads.

"Where are they," Rarity cried.

"We'll just keep searching till we find them," Apple Jack said.

"I think we should call it a night girls," Twilight said. She was concerned they were running themselves ragged.

"Are you insane!" Rarity hoarsely cried before she continued, "I'm not going to have Sweetie Belle spend another night out here."

"I understand your concern Rarity. I really do, but you're pushing yourselves to the breaking point. Apple Jacks about to collapse," Twilight said.

"Are you kidding? I can go another day," Apple Jack said. Her back legs shook as they tried to keep her up.

"Dash can't fly forever," Twilight said.

"Sure I can," Dash protested as she extended her wings only to wince as pain shot through them.

"And you're on the verge of losing your voice," Twilight told Rarity as she continued, "There's going to be another search party coming to search the rest of the night. Even Celestia sent a group of Royal Guards to help. We can start again tomorrow."

"I don't care if I lose my voice forever. I'm not letting Sweetie Belle spend another night alone," Rarity argued.

"Yeah, I'll continue searching for Apple Bloom even if I have to drag myself through the mud," Apple Jack said.

"If I can't fly, I'll race through the forest until I find Scoots. I'm not giving up until I find her," Dash said matter-of-factly. Twilight sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but let's meet up with the search party at the south end of the forest," Twilight said. They all nodded and raced to the southern entrance of the Everfree forest. A few minutes after they left a silver Pegasus and gold Unicorn met each other in the middle of the clearing.

"Did you find him?" the gold Unicorn asked. The silver Pegasus shook his head before the unicorn cried out, "Where can he be? Skyline! Skyline answer me!" tears rolled down her face as she continued to call his name.

"Hey, Hey," the silver Pegasus said as he wiped away her tears and reassured her, "We'll find him. We're going to bring our son home. I've got my buddies from the Royal Guard out looking. We'll find him." The gold Unicorn nodded before they raced to the east entrance of the forest. Unaware of the group of eyes watching them.


	10. Chapter 10

The red mare sat in the skybox and watched as a purple pony stood in the middle of the arena. Blood splattered all over the ground as chunks of her opponent lay scattered all over the dirt floor. The purple pony suddenly fell to the floor as her body twitched. The wall across from the skybox opened and two stallions rushed over to the purple pony and quickly placed her on the cart before wheeling it back to the open wall.

"As always Viper, you leave nothing left of your opponent," the red mare laughed before she pressed the button next to the speaker.

"Yes ma'am," Jukebox's voice asked through the speaker.

"I'd like to change the fourth match in tomorrow's lineup," The mare said with a smile.

* * *

The window on the steel door slid open and a pair of chrome eyes looked into the room before the stallion sang, "Dinner time!" and slid four trays into the room. He closed the window and wheeled the squeaky cart down the hall. Humming a melody as he did.

"Guess not all the ponies here are gloomy," Scootaloo said as she took her tray.

"Yeah, but the ones that are happy seem more creepy than the gloomy ones," Skyline said as he began to eat the goop from his tray. It was still nasty tasting, but it seemed they were getting use to the taste. The only saving grace of the meal was the dinner roll. However, Sweetie Belle's was frozen solid.

"Why do my trays always have a deformed roll?! First it was moldy, then it wasn't cooked all the way through, and now it's completely frozen. Who's the donkey that's in charge of the meals?" Sweetie Belle ranted.

"Be thankful we get meals," Skyline said

"I'd like to know what this stuff is made of," Apple Bloom said after she pulled a piece of mane from her mouth and added, "Or for that matter the sanitary procedures in the kitchen."

"Well according to the mare," Scootaloo said before she quoted, "we're not to question the standards of this facility." As she did air quotes.

"When she said children. Do you think she meant the ponies she keeps captive?" Sweetie Belle asked

"I believe so, but why would she consider us her children? She keeps us locked up like criminals. I don't understand her thought process," Apple Bloom said.

"All I know is she seems fond of this Viper pony and gives Viper anypony she doesn't need. By the way the staff acts when her name is mentioned I really don't want to meet her," Skyline said. All four foals felt a chill through their bodies as each pictured what Viper looked like and what she did to those sent to her room.

The four finished their meal and set the trays in the front left corner of the room with the other trays. Awhile later the light clicked off with the happy stallion singing, "Lights out!" the three fillies took their place in the back corner while Skyline lay in the middle of the room. He knew what would come. He'd fall asleep and find himself in the midst of the battle with the white fog creatures and the red mist creatures. The only question left unanswered: what creature would tonight bring. The darkness around him made his eyelids feel heavy and soon he was fast asleep as Sweetie Belle began to snore.

* * *

Skyline watched as the Scorpion lunged for him. He was about to move when the ground in front of him shot up like a trap door. When the ground fell back down, Skyline saw a pony sized spider standing between him and the pony sized scorpion. The scorpion skidded to a stop. The spiders body was made of thick white fog while its eight legs were made of pitch black smoke. The two seemed to size one another up for quite a while. When one stepped to the right, the other did the same. The dragon suddenly roared as the wolf howled and collided with one another and in that split second: the Scorpion and Spider charged one another.

The scorpion lunged its right pincer at the spider, but the spider jumped back to avoid its grasp. The spider's two front legs extended and shot towards the scorpion. They morphed into snakes, ready to sink their fangs into the scorpion. The scorpion jumped back and avoided them. The spider's legs retracted back before they changed into drills. The spider dug into the ground and disappeared. The scorpion looked around and waited for the spider to emerge. Its gaze landed on Skyline before it charged towards him. Before he could run, the earth shook and eight black vines erupted around him. Behind him a ten foot white flower erupted from the ground with its bud closed. The black vines shot towards the scorpion that dodged and weaved around the vines.

Its pincers morphed into cannons and shot globs of black mud at the vines. The vines wriggled around to avoid the globs of mud. Some even sank back into the ground to avoid being hit by the mud. As the mud hit the ground, it scorched the ground like acid. The scorpion continued to race around the vines shooting the black mud in hopes of making contact. The flowers petals began to move as the bud started to open.

Once the flower bud was fully opened, blue aura started to form in the middle of the flower. It suddenly shot a straight stream of blue energy at the scorpion. It dodged as the stream hit the ground and exploded. Skyline stumbled as he felt the ground shake from the explosion. After that, the flower bud started to wilt. The flower and vines retracted back into the ground. Before long the spider reemerged from the ground. The scorpion tried to shoot out more of the black mud, but nothing came out. Its canons morphed back into pincers. The two creatures once again charged for one another. This time however, the spider's front two legs morphed into pincers like the scorpions. The two collided as their pincers locked and they began to push one another. The scorpion's stinger reared back and lunged for the spider. However, a ninth leg shot from the spider's body and morphed into another pincer. It latched onto the tail with the stinger and kept it from hitting the spider. The two creatures continued their battle as they tried to overpower the other.

Skyline watched them before he heard something grunt behind him and turned to see a bull made of red mist digging its hoof into the ground. It charged towards him, but before he could move something shot past him. The white sphere slammed into the bull's head creating a shock wave. It sent Skyline flying into the air before his body slammed to the ground.

* * *

Skyline jolted awake and looked around at the darkness that enveloped the white padded room. He sighed and lay back down. He would have gone back to sleep, but the light hanging from the ceiling clicked on. It burned through his eyelids which made him sigh again. His joints popped as he stretched his legs. He got up and walked over to the sink. Skyline turned the knob and the faucet clicked several times before water poured out. He drank the cold water for several seconds before turning the knob off.

Skyline walked back to the middle of the room, sat down, and started at the steel door. It was the only thing he could do. It was the only thing he felt anypony there could do. Just sit in the white padded room and wait for the ponies on the other side to open the door and take them to The Arena, or The Clinic or some other twisted place he hadn't seen or heard of yet.

A familiar sound came from the other side of the door: the sound of hooves and the squeaky cart. Skyline tensed up as he waited for the sounds to stop, the clicks from the door, the door to open, and finally the ponies on the other side to come in and take him.

"Why do I have to push her?" a stallion asked

"You know how Viper is. If there's a mare nearby she wants to keep an eye on them. Must be a jealousy thing," a mare said. Skyline recognized the two voices.

"I know that, but why not just turn her around so while you push her, she'll keep an eye on you," the chubby tan stallion suggested.

"I don't want to be that close to her face," the milk white mare protested.

"Good point," the tan stallion agreed. The sound of their hooves and squeaky cart faded away only to return a few minutes later.

"Seriously, why am I the opening match? I should be in the main event. This is bull shit!" a mare complained. After the earlier conversation, Skyline figured this was Viper. Her voice was sweet and heartwarming that Skyline couldn't understand why all the staff feared her.

"Don't blame us Viper. The Professor seems to have found a new favorite," the white mare said. There was a low hissing sound that sent shivers through Skyline's body.

"What did you say?" Viper hissed. Her sweet voice was replaced with a vindictive voice. Skyline could almost feel the poison in it.

"You heard me. You're no longer her favorite," the white mare antagonized. The hissing seemed to grow louder with every word the white mare spoke. It continued down the hall until it disappeared.

The faucet clicked causing Skyline to jump and turn around. Apple Bloom was drinking water from the faucet like he had done earlier. She turned the knob to shut it off and walked over to Skyline and sat down next to him and joked, "Anything exciting happen?"

"Seems they've already started The Arena fights. Viper's in the first round which seemed to piss her off. She's more pissed with the white mare now. I'd hate to be her right now," Skyline said. He could still hear the hissing in his mind and a shiver went down his spine.

"Well, at least we're not her opponent," Apple Bloom said.

"Not this time. I just feel bad for who she's facing," Skyline said.

The day went on as usual. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo woke up a few hours later. The sound of hooves and the squeaky cart came twice causing the four to tense up and wait. Each time it passed by them, they went back to trying to figure out ways to escape. The next time the sound of hooves and squeaky cart came from the other side of the door. They seemed to pay it no mind. However, they all tensed up when they heard five clicks come from the steel door.


	11. Chapter 11

As the steel door opened, the four foals felt their bodies lock up. When a teal stallion walked into the room the four desperately tried to move, to run through the door and escape. However, their bodies wouldn't move. The stallion grabbed Skyline and placed him under his arm before turning tail and walked back out the room.

"Put him down!" Scootaloo yelled, but the teal stallion paid no mind to her or the other two that were yelling at him. The stallion placed Skyline on the cart before slamming the door shut.

A charcoal stallion walked around Skyline and examined him. Once done he turned to the teal stallion and asked, "Is this the pony she wanted in the main event? He looks so scrawny. I don't think it will be a good finale." The charcoal stallion walked behind Skyline and began to push the cart.

"I'm not paid to think. I'm paid to bring whatever the Professor wants. Whether it's: contestants to The Arena or new subjects from outside," the teal stallion said before he continued, "So let's get this foal to the elevator so I can be done and head to The Lounge."

"Shit, you're done after this? I wish I was in your hooves. I have to head to The Line after this," the charcoal stallion said before he added, "You going to try and use the present the Professor gave us?"

"Shit I can try, but nine times out of ten there's a fucking line of stallions waiting to use it. The bastard who's already using it takes forever to finish," the teal stallion ranted.

"I know, it's so addictive. Once you start, you really don't want to stop. I just hope there's still time to get one more session in before the Professor takes it away for the night. I can already see it now," the charcoal stallion said.

Dude!" the teal stallion yelled before he continued, "You're drooling. It's disgusting!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it," the charcoal stallion said.

Once they got to the elevator, the teal stallion picked up Skyline and placed him on the blue floor of the elevator. The doors closed and Skyline's body was once again able to move. Instead of running around the small space he sat there and waited for the elevator to move. He took a deep breath as the elevator started to move. He knew he'd be going to The Arena, but what he didn't know as the elevator stopped and the dirt floor surrounded him. Was the horror that lay and waits for him.

His eyes widened as he looked around at The Arena. It was a complete blood bath. Blood splattered the ground and dampened the dirt floor, body parts were scattered around, and blood dripped from one of the lights were a pony hung from one of the lights hanging from the dome ceiling.

"Well, it's been an amazing battle today hasn't it?" Jukebox said as the crowd erupted in cheers. Once they died down, he continued, "Our main event will surely be the highlight of the night. So without further ado, in the red square: she's the mare of nature. This is Saproling." The crowed once again erupted in cheers.

"Oh thank you, thank you. You all are far too kind," Saproling said as she waved to the crowd like she had just won the Mrs. Equestria Pageant. She was a mint green mare with a violet mane that looked like there were fireflies in it.

"And in the blue square: he's the colt the walks among the spirits. This is Spirit Walker," Jukebox announced. The crowed seemed to lose their minds and cheer even louder than when Saproling was announced. Skyline looked around and realized Jukebox was talking about him. Why did he call him that? Why not call him by his real name? His questions went unanswered as Jukebox asked, "Red square, are you ready?"

"For you dear, I'm always ready," Saproling flirted.

"Yes, well," Jukebox stuttered before he composed himself and continued, "Blue square, are you ready?" Skyline didn't say a word once again and Jukebox continued with the countdown before yelling begin.

"Oh my, I don't know if I can hurt a tiny foal," Saproling said sweetly before her demeanor changed to a more sadistic state and she added, "then again, foals always have the best screams of pain." She ran her left fore-hoof through her mane and the fireflies stuck to it. She flung the fireflies to the ground. Seconds later, thorny vines sprouted from the ground. Saproling pointed to Skyline and the vines shot towards him. Before they could make contact, Skyline dove to the right to avoid them. As they slammed into the ground, Skyline rolled back to his hooves and watched as the vines slithered back to Saproling. She seemed not to care when the vines missed their target. In fact her smile only grew when they did miss.

"Oh I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you. You would make this fight fun. It will be so rewarding," Saproling said as her Cheshire cat grin grew and she added, "When I rip you limb from limb." The vines shot back towards Skyline once again. _Alright, you can show up anytime now_! Skyline thought as he pictured the tiger in his mind.

The tigers roared echoed around the dome as the vines collided with an invisible wall and coiled on top of themselves. This caused Saproling to laugh out loud and yelled, "Oh I knew you'd be fun to play with!" Skyline watched as thick white fog started to gather in front of him. He turned to look at his body and saw the white fog slither out of his body. When he turned forward, the tiger was fully materialized. It roared again to make its presence known.

"Now I know why they call you Spirit Walker. Oh I can't wait to play with your little kitty cat," Saproling said delighted before the vines shot forward again towards the tiger.

The tiger bounded towards the vines and leaped into the air before spinning like a wheel. As it passed by the vines, they were sliced down the middle. The vines fell to the ground as green ooze seeped from their open wounds. They wilted away as the tiger landed on the ground and charged towards Saproling who didn't look worried.

In that moment, Skyline realized that Saproling threw eight fireflies to the ground, but only four vines sprouted out of the ground. Before he could warn the tiger, a vine erupted under the tiger and sent it flying into the air. Three more vines shot out of the ground and raced towards the tiger. One of the vines wrapped around the tigers torso and flung it to the ground. When the tiger slammed into the ground it let out a wail of pain. Skyline winced as he felt a sharp pain go through his body. Another vine shot into the dust cloud from the collision and flung the tiger back into the air just for another vine to grab the tiger and once again fling it into the ground.

"Oh this is so much fun!" Saproling laughed as the vines continued to throw the tiger into the air before they flung the tiger into the ground. _I can't just stand here and do nothing. I have to do something_ Skyline thought as the tiger wailed in pain again. He mustered up all his courage, let out his best battle cry, and charged at Saproling. Saproling looked at Skyline and said, "Oh how cute. You think you're intimidating." Saproling ran her left fore-hoof through her mane and blew a single firefly from it. It flew through the air before settling in the ground. A vine erupted from the ground in front of Skyline and looped around towards him. The end of the vine morphed into a dome cage that trapped Skyline. The vine bars had sharp thorns pointed at Skyline.

"Now just sit there and look cute. I'll be over to play with you shortly," Saproling said as she turned her attention from him to the tiger. One of the vines wrapped around the tigers torso and pinned it to the ground while the other three started to whip it. The tiger wailed in pain as each vine found purchase.

Skyline winced as pain shot through his body again. Each crack of the vines shot more pain into his body. He could feel the pain the tiger was in. _Stop it, stop it stop it!_ Skyline thought before a sharp pain in his back made him rear back and scream, "STOP IT!

A massive roar echoed throughout the arena. It shook the ground and made the glass dome tremble. The vines seemed to shiver at the sheer force of the roar and slithered back into the ground. Saproling watched as thick white fog erupted from Skylines body and gathered in the air above the ground. Pitch black wings made of smoke extended from the swirling fog before it took shape.

A white dragon slammed to the ground. Its black wings folded against its thick white fog body. It reared back and vomited blue mist at the vine that trapped Skyline. Once the mist hit the vine, it froze solid before it shattered into blue dust. Skyline marveled in the sheer size of the dragon. However, it might have been ten feet tall. The Arena and dome made the dragon look tiny. Even if the dragon would stand on its hind legs. It wouldn't even come close to the top of the dome. The dragon went over to the tiger and picked it up with its right front claw. When it set the tiger on all fours, the tiger staggered before finding its footing. The tiger nodded to the dragon before both creatures turned their gaze to Saproling.

"How wonderful! A new toy to play with," Saproling sang as she quickly ran both her fore-hooves through her mane and scattered fireflies around her. Once they hit the ground, vines erupted from the ground. Skylines ears bent back at the amount of vines she had planted. It looked like a wall of twisting and turning vines. The dragon and tiger roared before charging towards Saproling and the wall of vines. Saproling laughed, "Now let's have some fun!" She pointed at the two creatures and the vines shot towards them.

The dragon took flight and vomited blue mist at some of the vines. They froze instantly and shattered to blue dust as the tiger ran past. Other vines shot towards the tiger to find purchase, but the tiger jumped and serpentine around each vine that tried to grab it. The dragon soared around and dove towards more of the vines before vomiting blue mist. The vines caught in it froze solid and shattered. The tiger continued its charge towards Saproling who was laughing.

"This is so much fun!" she yelled just as vines shot out of the ground and sent the tiger into the air. The tiger roared as it was sent flying. The dragon soared towards the tiger to catch it, but vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the dragon's body. It was suddenly pulled violently to the ground. It roared as it was slammed into the ground. A vine wrapped around the tiger and looped around before slamming it to the ground. Saproling sighed, "Oh that was so fun, but this can't last forever. So." She was interrupted by Skyline jumped on her back and hitting her with his fore-hooves.

While she was occupied with the dragon and tiger. He had snuck around to try and stop her. He was now using all his strength to hit her. She yelled at him to get off as she tried to buck him off. He grabbed her mane and pulled hard to stop her and to hang on.

"Let go!" she screamed as she tried to buck him off. Her rage grew as she screamed even louder, "GET OFF!" a vine slammed into the side of Skyline sending him to the ground. She checked her mane to see how much damage he did. Her left eye twitched when she noticed some of her mane was pulled out.

"You know, you were so cute before. Now you're just an annoyance. I was going to pull your pet's limb from limb, but after that little stupid stunt," Saproling hissed as vines wrapped around Skylines hooves and lifted him up. They began to pull in opposite directions as Saproling growled, "I'll just tear you apart instead."

Skyline began to scream as he felt the vines pull him. The joints in his legs began to pop as the pain started to grow. Saproling seemed to find joy in his screaming as her smile returned. The dragon and tiger tried to fight off the vines that kept them pinned, but couldn't break their bonds. A vine had wrapped itself around the dragon's mouth to keep it from breathing blue mist.

Before the vines could finish the job, the ground behind Saproling popped up like a trap door as a pony size spider made out of thick white fog lunged for her. Its fangs sunk into her flesh as its pitch black smoke front legs wrapped around her and dragged her to the open ground. Her scream only lasted a second before the spider dragged her into the ground and the door closed. The vines suddenly wilted away and fell to the ground releasing the tiger, dragon, and Skyline. Skyline hit the ground and groaned as the ground once again rose up as the spider crawled out from it. It dropped the lifeless body of Saproling to the ground before crawling to Skyline. One of its legs poked at Skyline to make sure he was still breathing.

"That hurts," Skyline said before he started to stand. His legs burned as he stood on them. What Skyline and Saproling didn't know was that when he was hit by the vine and had hit the ground. White fog had slithered out of his body and into the ground to form the spider. The dragon and tiger joined the two. The reunion didn't last as electricity shot through Skyline's body. The dragon and tiger roared in pain as the spider crouched down in pain. Skyline screamed as it went through his body before all three creatures dissipated and he fell to the ground unconscious. The wall opened up and two mares rushed out and placed him on the cart.

"Wait a moment," the red mare said. The two mares looked up at the skybox as the red mare added, "Bring him to me."


	12. Chapter 12

Skyline wriggled as he felt the sofa cushion under him. It felt like his body was sinking into it and he didn't want to move. His eyes shot open when he realized that he wasn't lying on the cold, hard cement. He quickly sat up and found he was not in the padded room he shared with the three fillies. Instead he was sitting on a magenta sofa in a coral orange room. In front of him was a table with an assortment of food.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," a red unicorn mare said as she walked past him and sat across room him in a magenta recliner. Skyline recognized her voice from the fight he had with Shadow Dancer and a few days ago when she fired a stallion.

"You're the Professor aren't you?" Skyline hesitantly asked.

"Yes, that's what the staff calls me," the mare said as she nodded and added, "But you can call me Nip Tuck."

"Are you going to take me to The Clinic?" Skyline asked. His questioned made her burst out laughing causing Skylines ears to bend backwards.

"Oh my little pony," She said as she wiped away a tear and added, "You've already been to The Clinic."

"So that arena is The Clinic," Skyline said.

"No, this facially has seven sections," Nip Tuck said before she listed them off, "There's The Clinic, The Arena, The Atrium, The Lounge, The Line, The Cafeteria, and The Cell Block."

"So when did I go to The Clinic?" Skyline asked.

"Don't worry darling. I'll makes things clear momentarily, but first. You must be starving after that fight. Saproling really put you through the ringer. You deserve it after that well fought victory," Nip Tuck said as she pointed to the food in front of Skyline. He wanted answers, but his stomach growled at the thought of real food. He slowly got down off the sofa, not taking his eyes off Nip Tuck. She smiled and added, "Don't worry. I won't bite and the food isn't poisoned if that's what you're thinking." Her warm smile reassured him that the food was edible, but it also creeped him out at the same time.

He picked up a cracker with cheese on it and popped it into his mouth. The taste of the food nearly brought him to his knees. He quickly grabbed three more and shoved them into his mouth. He saw small appetizer plates next to the food and quickly grabbed one before filling the plate. He took eight more cheese and crackers, hayburger sliders, cheddar popcorn, and an assortment of candies. He got back on the sofa and started devouring the food. He had never been so happy to eat real food in his life. After swallowing a hoof full of popcorn he asked, "Why did you kidnap us?"

"Kidnap is such a strong word. I prefer acquiring test subjects," Nip Tuck said

"Test subjects?" Skyline questioned

"Yes, you see before I found this facility, I was head of the Magical Research wing of the castle. We were in charge of testing the properties of magic, cataloging what each magic spell could do and explain how it can be performed, and seeing how magic can better ponies lives. I'm sure you've seen the changeling lamps around populated areas?" Nip Tuck said. Skyline nodded and she continued, "We developed them. We also found a way to us magic in a sort of air wave form to help TV and radio broadcasts."

"So why did you leave?" Skyline said as he got down and grabbed more food.

"My ideals were not shared by my colleagues or Celestia," Nip Tuck said. When she mentioned Celestia. Her voice seemed to hiss and she seemed to glare off into space before coming back to reality and continuing, "You see: I was the only one to see how truly weak our kingdom was. Sure we have Unicorns that use magic, Pegasi that can control the weather, and whatever the Earth Ponies do, but we're no match for the dragons should they invade, for that matter if the griffons decide to start up a second war. Sooner or later, our kingdom will fall and I wanted to prevent that."

"But the elements? Surely with them we have a fighting chance. How can you call Equestria weak when we have them?" Skyline protested.

"They only delay the inevitable. Think about it: Discord broke out of his stone prison and nearly threw Equestria into an eternity of chaos. Tirek escaped and nearly destroyed the kingdom and do you want to know why?" Nip Tuck said. Before Skyline could answer, she continued, "Because they don't eliminate the threat. When my team and I researched the elements. We found that they don't destroy the threats, but simply trap them. However, there's a loophole: the elements only trap the enemy from a thousand years. After that the threat returns. Think about it: how many generations will constantly live in fear. Knowing that Discord or Tirek could return. I proposed a way to end the threat once and for all."

"What did you purpose?" Skyline asked.

"I wanted to test the very fabric of magic and infuse it with ponies so not just Unicorns could use magic, but every pony could use magic. I had done so much research on magic that I was comfortable in knowing I could succeed. However, Celestia refused my proposal. Saying it was too dangerous and that I was asking to do pony experiments. She should know that there's always a threat when experimenting with magic. She of all people should know that you can't break a few eggs before baking a cake or in this case a few hundred," Nip Tuck said.

"Hundred?" Skyline hiccupped

"Well, when you're a researcher like myself. When someone says you can't do something. It makes you want to do it even more. At first I did what I was told and didn't push the issue, but it kept nagging at me and soon I had to know if my work would keep this kingdom safe. So without Celestia or my colleague's knowledge, I started performing my tests. The first one hundred died. Turns out if a pony is exposed to too much magic, they get magic poisoning. It affects the pony anatomy differently. Some just convulse and die, some turn into goop, or some just up and exploded. Through my failures however, I found the perfect balance of magic to infuse into pony's DNA," Nip Tuck explained. Skyline was shocked at how she described her failures. It was like she was describing how she failed at baking a cake. She showed no remorse from killing ponies.

"So a hundred ponies died before you succeeded," Skyline asked. Even asking the question made Skyline feel terrible. It made him sound like a killer like her.

"Well if we're going to get technical it was around one hundred and thirteen failures," Nip Tuck admitted before continuing, "My first real success was with a Unicorn. She was quite beautiful actually. I needed to know that my experiments work so I did what I always did with my Unicorn test subjects. I broke her horn off before testing on her. She wasn't too pleased by that, but after I infused her DNA with magic. She could shapeshift. It was amazing! My experiment worked. Until the complications."

"Complications?" Skyline questioned.

"It seemed I found the right amount of magic to infuse into a pony, but found that certain types of magic change a pony. Her hooves became hollow and riddled with holes, her silk blond hair fell out and was replaced by moss like hair, she grew insect wing and her horn grew back, but was jagged, and her body became insect like with an exoskeleton. She was really pissed after that."

"And you never got caught?" Skyline asked.

"Ah, there's the kicker. I never said I didn't get caught," Nip Tuck said before she explained, "One of my colleagues, a mare I had considered a friend found my test subject and freed her. She escaped into the forest while my colleagues ran to Celestia and ratted me out. That bitch ruined what could have been the greatest magical feat since Star Swirl created the Elements. I knew I'd be imprisoned since I went behind Celestia's back. So I gathered up all my date, all my research and hightailed it out of the caste, but not before I covered my tracks."

"What did you do?" Skyline asked.

"That mare, the one I considered a friend. Got to me before Celestia could. She said I should explain myself to Celestia and beg for her forgiveness. Bitch had it coming," Nip Tuck said as she examined her right fore-hoof and continued, "I killed her and burned the lab to the ground. After that I took my research and left Canterlot."

"After that you found this place," Skyline said. He was in shock that she killed a pony she considered a friend.

"My, my you are a clever colt," Nip Tuck praised before she added, "Yes, I found this place ten years ago."

"How do you keep the staff from spilling your secret and this place to other ponies?" Skyline asked.

"Easy: not only are they paid good money, but they're not allowed to leave this facility. The only ponies allowed are the mercenaries I hired to acquire test subjects. The Atrium grows and produces the food for the staff. The less ponies that leave here, the better," Nip Tuck said.

"What about the ponies that try and run?" Skyline said.

"I have some very loyal staff. They'd apprehend the runaway and properly take care of them," Nip Tuck said.

"Viper's room," Skyline said. She didn't need her to respond. Her smile told him he was right. He then asked, "And the crowd, what about them?"

"Crowd?" Nip Tuck questioned before she realized what he was talking about and laughed out loud. She got up and walked over to the window that looked out into the arena. She pushed a green button and the crowd erupted in cheers making the ponies that were cleaning up The Arena jump in surprise. She turned back to Skyline who looked confused. She chuckled and explained, "Darling, there's no crowd. Just a sound bite of a crowd cheering."

"But the ponies outside the dome?" Skyline protested.

"Nothing but cardboard cutouts of ponies. Have to make the fighters believe they're fighting in front of a real audience," Nip Tuck said as she walked back to the chair and sat back down.

"But if the ponies here have magical powers. How are you keeping them from using them outside The Arena?" Skyline asked.

"Well that's easy: The Cell Block has a magical disruptor that keeps the ponies in it from using their powers. It's the same magical disruptor I have around the facility to keep the ponies from the outside from finding this place," Nip Tuck explained as She took a cracker with cheese on it and ate it before she added, "Now, let's get to why you're here."

"I thought I was nothing more than an acquired test subject," Skyline asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well at first when I infused you with magic I didn't expect you to even make it to The Arena. Even when you did make it to The Arena, I figured you'd just be a quick victory for Shadow Dancer. However, once I saw your fight and how you controlled those spirits. My opinion changed," Nip Tuck explained,

"So why am I here?" Skyline asked.

"This facility was used to further my experiments and understanding of magic, but as the years went by I knew that my gift should be shared with the world. Hence why I have the ponies fight. I'm weeding out the weak to find the strong for my plan to succeed. My research has come to an end and I just need to find those among them to help make my plan come to fruition," Nip Tuck explained.

"What is your plan exactly?" Skyline asked.

"To build an army of magical ponies to storm the castle and dethrone that bitch and her sister. I'll rule Equestria and under my rule. Our kingdom will be feared! We'll no longer have to worry about attacks from the Dragons or the Griffins. Even Tirek and Discord won't be a threat. Under my rule I'll be able to further my research and infuse not only the Royal Guard with magic, but everypony will be infused with magic. Our entire kingdom will be able to fight," Nip Tuck explained before she smiled and added, "Which brings me to you. The abilities you have will make you a great general in my army. You'll just need some battle training and to earn the respect of the others, but once you've won enough in The Arena. They'll not only respect you. They'll fear you. So what do you say?"

"No!" Skyline yelled before he continued, "I never asked to be part of this. To be experimented on just for your twisted pleasure of proving a point!" Nip Tuck's left eye twitched as she heard a mare's voice in her mind. _You can't just experiment behind her back to prove a point! Nor can you do it because you get some twisted pleasure from it!_

"How DARE YOU!" Nip Tuck roared as Skyline jumped at her outburst. She got off the chair and glared at him as she continued, "How dare you speak to me, your mother in such a manor! I gave you those abilities; I gave you your unique name. By my hooves I created you! You are my child like every other pony in the Cell Block is my child and as such I will not have you or anyone else talk to me that way!"

"But you're not my," Skyline squeaked before he was interrupted.

"How dare you, you little whelp!" Nip Tuck roared as she grabbed the table and flipped it to the side. It crashed to the floor as the food scattered around the floor.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" a stallion asked as he rushed into the room.

"Take Spirit Walker to his cell," Nip Tuck said through gritted teeth as she glared at Skyline. The stallion was in shock at the state of the room and how Nip Tuck was acting. She turned her glare to the stallion and roared; "Now!" the stallion jumped and Skyline felt his body lock up once again. The stallion took skyline under his arm and walked towards the door. As Skyline and the stallion left, the milk white mare walked past them. She closed the door and went to check on Nip Tuck.

"Ma'am are you alright," the mare asked. Nip Tuck said nothing as she continued to glare at the door. The mare walked over to Nip Tuck and asked again, "Mrs. Nip Tuck, are you alright?"

Nip Tuck suddenly punched the mare with her left fore-hoof. The mare fell to the ground as Nip Tuck stood over her. Nip Tuck began to violently beat the mare, her hoof smashing into the mare's face. The mare tried to move, but Nip Ticks magic kept her pinned to the ground. She continued to violently beat the mare. When she finally finished, the mare's skull had been caved in. blood soaked the pearl white carpet and Nip Tuck's hoof. Nip Tuck look at the mare before a smile formed on her face and she began to laugh. Her laughter started out low, but grew until she was laughing out loud. Nip Tuck placed her bloody fore-hoof to her face as she continued to laugh.

Her ribs burned with pain as she started to calm down. She took deep breaths to calm herself and when she finally stopped laughing she turned tail and walked over to the recliner. She sat down and sighed. She lifted her bloody hoof and red mist started to seep out of her hoof. It took the form of a red snake wrapped around her hoof. Her smile grew as she said, "Oh he'll be a great general. All he needs." The snakes black tongue flickered out of its mouth before the cobras flaps opened and it hissed as she added, "a little push."


	13. Chapter 13

The steel door opened and Skyline was thrown into the room by the stallion. The door slammed shut before the stallion walked away. Skyline groaned as he got up and sarcastically said, "Geez, could you be anymore gentle?" Skyline stood up and groaned in gain. Partly because of how he landed and partly because of all the food in his stomach.

"We didn't think you'd come back," Scootaloo said as the three fillies walked over to check on him.

"Yeah, what happened?" Sweetie Belle asked. Their question seemed to anger Skyline as he grunted

"Short version: I battled a mare that could grow vines and afterwards I met the Professor," Skyline explained. He wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions with the fillies.

"Really? What she look like?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Skyline said as he lay down in the middle of the room.

"Come on! Was she hideous; was she beautiful, does she have blood stains in her coat? You had to have been to The Clinic, what was that like?" Scootaloo pressed.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Skyline roared. Scootaloo jumped at his outburst and slowly backed away. Skyline sighed, "I-I just want to be left alone right now." Scootaloo turned to her friends and Sweetie Belle simply shrugged not knowing what to do.

Sometime later, the four trays slid through the doggy door. The three fillies took their trays and began to eat, but Skyline didn't take his. He was still full from all the food he'd eaten when he met Nip Tuck. Just thinking about her made his anger boil. The thought of her ruling Equestria and experimenting on his friends, his family angered him. At first when he heard her plan, he thought she was nuts, but when she mentioned experimenting on the Royal Guard. He thought of his father, he thought about his father going through the same thing he went through. No pony should go through this. Especially not his mother and father. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

He tried to push the thought out of his mind, but all he could think about was what could happen is she got her hooves on them. His anger turned into worry. Ever since getting trapped here, all he wanted to do was escape. However, if they did somehow escape what then? Nip Tuck seemed to have enough ponies trapped here that she could just find another general. Sure, he could tell his father and they would storm back here and stop her, but she did mention she had very loyal staff. It also seemed that this Viper mare was loyal to her as well. How many other ponies had she brainwashed to make them fight for her. He'd already seen two ponies with unique abilities. The Royal Guard wouldn't be a match for any number of these ponies trapped here.

There's also the fact that she could just chose this Viper mare as her general and storm the castle. Again, the Royal Guards would be no match for an army of these ponies. Celestia and Luna would put up a valiant fight, but in the end he didn't think they could over power them. Nip Tuck would rule and everypony would be subjected to experimentation. He would have to make a decision: escape and allow her to continue experimenting on ponies until she found a general or stay and fight tooth and nail to stop her.

The three fillies finished their food and placed their trays in the front corner of the room, but Skyline's tray hadn't been touched. Apple Bloom picked him his tray and brought it over to him, but Skyline turned his back to her. She was about to say something, but Sweetie Belle stopped her. Apple Bloom returned to her friends and they did the only thing they could to pass the time. Charades.

Skyline lay there and contemplated on what to do as the fillies played. On the one hoof: he and the three fillies could escape and tell his father about what Nip Tuck was doing, but if he couldn't stop her. Then she could storm the castle and rule while experimenting on the ponies of Equestria. On the other hoof: he could stay and fight. Killing anypony Nip Tuck considered a general. The thought of killing another pony didn't excite him, nor did it make him feel good, but he knew it had to be done to stop her. However, the three fillies would be stuck here for a long time and soon miss their families. Even worse, they might be sent to The Arena. There were pros and cons to each decision. Was that what it meant to be a stallion? Each decision caused you to lose something? Skyline had to do something and in the end he knew he'll lose something along the way.

A few hours later the light clicked off. The three fillies went to their corner while Skyline still lay in the middle of the room. He stared into the darkness of the room. He had come up with a plan, but he didn't know if the three would be on board with it. He sighed and closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

The bull made of red mist skidded back as the sphere bounded towards Skyline. It stopped and the thick fog it was made of unfolded into a three-banded armadillo. The armadillo looked up at Skyline before it turned its attention to the bull that was digging its hoof into the ground. The armadillo folded back into the sphere as a hologram of a clock face appeared above it. Skyline didn't recognize any of the symbols on the clock's face. The hand started to spin before it stopped on a bright yellow symbol. The hologram of the clock face shattered as the sphere started to spin. Lightning started to swirl around the sphere as it began to spin faster.

The sphere suddenly shot towards the bull as a crackle of thunder echoed in the air. The bull reared back and slammed its front hooves to the ground. A thick wall made of earth rose up and the sphere slammed into the wall. It stopped spinning for a few seconds before it began to spin counterclockwise and tried to dislodge itself from the wall. After a while the sphere dislodged itself from the wall and bounced back to Skyline as the wall crumbled.

The hologram of the clock face appeared again, its hand rested on the yellow symbol. The hand started to spin again and stopped on a red symbol. Fire engulfed the sphere. It bounced up and down a few times before it shot towards the bull. The bull crouched down, ready for the sphere. Before it could make contact, the bull jumped to the left and avoided it. The bull quickly reared back and stomped its front hooves to the ground again, but nothing happened.

Suddenly two tiger sharks made of a combination of rocks, dirt, and cement erupted from the ground on either side of Skyline. Their jaws open, ready to bite into his flesh. The world suddenly went black and white. The sharks hung stationary in the air as the bull stood in place. The only things moving were Skyline who was slowly backing away from the two sharks and the sphere that seemed to struggle to keep spinning.

After Skyline was a good two to three feet away, the world found its color and the sharks collided with one another and crumbled to the ground. The bull snorted in frustration as the sphere bounced back to Skyline. The clock face once again appeared above the sphere and its hand was on a purple symbol before it began to spin again. It landed on a dark blue symbol. The sphere shot into the sky and began to spin a circle above the bull. The bull followed the sphere before it became dizzy and shook its head. Above the bull, the sphere created a white ring. The inner ring suddenly changed to a dark blue color with white dots. The bull paid no mind to what was happening and dig its right fore-hoof into the ground, ready to charge at Skyline.

A meteor the size of a house came from the ring and smashed into the bull. Skyline stumbled as the impact shook the ground. The ring dissipated as the meteor began to crack and crumble to dust. Red mist lingered in the impacted zone before it reformed into the bull. It snorted in rage and charged towards Skyline and the sphere. The sphere shot towards the bull and the two collided in the middle. Both skidded backwards before charging towards one another again.

The ground began to violently shake as fissures and cracks slithered open. Skyline stumbled and tried to keep himself upright, but fell to his side. More fissures and cracks opened up before an immense amount of red mist shot out of the fissures and cracks. It began to morph and take shape. When Skyline stood back up, his ears bent back as he saw the red mist had taken the shape of a four headed hydra.

The hydra was at least two-storeys tall; its shadow covered most of the ground. The hydra's heads looked down at Skyline and he saw the dagger-like teeth in each mouth. The ground once again began to shake and fissures slithered open behind Skyline. Skyline once again found himself struggling to keep from falling. He turned around to see an immense amount of white fog erupting from the fissures and cracks. The fog turned into a two-storey tall gorilla. The hydra roared while the gorilla roared back and pounded on its chest before the two monsters charged towards each other.

The two monsters collided with one another as the gorilla punched one of the heads. Another head bit down on the gorilla's right shoulder as it roared in pain and began to punch the head that had bitten into its shoulder. Skyline looked around and surveyed the battle. The cobra lunged at the tiger, but the tiger jumped back and swiped at the cobra's face with its claw. The dragon speared into the wolf and the two fell back into another building. The scorpion and spider were still in their power struggle not letting the other get the upper hand. The sphere continued to bounce around the bull making the bull stomp on the ground trying to pin the sphere down.

Skyline turned his attention back to the gorilla and hydra. One of the hydra's heads had wrapped around the gorillas waits and had bitten into its stomach. Two other heads were wrapped around each of the gorilla's arms and had bitten into its shoulders. The final head had its neck trapped in the gorilla's mouth. The ground under Skyline shattered and he fell down a tunnel. He heard the howling of wolves as a figure of a pony seemed to be lying on the ground trying to free its leg. A second pony stood in front of the other pony as the outlines of wolves slowly stacked towards them. The two ponies were talking but, their voices were muffled. The wolves suddenly lunged for the two and both the wolf pack and ponies scattered into a blood red mist as Skyline continued to fall down the tunnel.

* * *

Skyline jolted awake and looked around at the white padded room. The light clicked on and Skyline quickly stood up when he heard five clicks come from the door. The three fillies also stood up and waited for the door to open. Skyline knew what was going to happen. A member of the staff would walk in, take Skyline to The Arena, and he would fight some pony Nip Tuck considered a replacement for him as general. He knew he would have to kill said pony, but to keep her from experimenting on everypony. He had to do it, he had to stop her.

The steel door opened and the chubby tan stallion walked in. Skyline felt his body lock up and he waited to have the stallion pick him up, but to his horror the stallion walked past him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, hey! Put me down!" Scootaloo yelled. A pit formed in Skylines stomach as he heard her protests. The pit grew when he saw the tan stallion walk past him with Scootaloo under his arm.

"She wants me, not her! Take me to The Arena, That's what Nip Tuck wants!" Skyline screamed.

The stallion stopped and turned his head towards Skyline. His sly smile grew as he said, "Is that what you think?" the stallion laughed before he faced forward and walked out with Scootaloo.

When the door slammed shut, Skyline felt his body unlock and he charged the door. He slammed the right side of his body into the door in hopes of it opening. He stepped back and charged at the door again. All the while yelling, "It's me she wants, not her! Bring her back and take me instead!" tears swelled up in his eyes from both the pain in his shoulder and the guilt of knowing it was somehow his fault Scootaloo was taken.

Skyline continued to ram his body into the door in hopes it would budge, open, or the doggy door would break and he could try to escape through the hole and save his friend. The window tore open and a pair of lilac eyes glared at Skyline. When Skyline slammed into the door for the sixth time. The mare on the other side yelled, "Stop that!" Skyline ignored her and continued to slam into the door. The mare then warned, "If you continue, I will be forced to take action. Now Stop!" Skyline ignored her warning and continued. _I have to get out, I have to save her. No pony should suffer because of me!_ Skyline screamed in his mind.

"Skyline Stop! You're going to hurt yourself," Sweetie Belle pleaded. Skyline ignored her as well and charged the steel door again. At first when he started slamming into the door he had a steady gallop, but not it slowed to a limp run as pain shot through his shoulder. Skyline slammed into the door and winced as pain burned through his shoulder and the right side of his body. He limped back, ready to charge again.

Electricity jolted through Skyline's body. He winced and tensed up as it coursed through his body. He used all his strength to slowly move towards the door while yelling through gridded teeth, "I won't stop! You hear me Nip Tuck! I won't let you take my friends!" he willed his body to move closer to the steel door as electricity shot through his body making the pain in his body intensify. However, even though his muscles screamed for him to stop. He refused until he broke down the door.

"If you do not stop, I will be forced to increase the voltage," the mare warned.

"Skyline stop!" Apple Bloom cried, but Skyline ignored them all and continued to push himself towards the door. The electricity suddenly intensified. Skyline screamed in pain before his body fell to the ground and began to convulse with his legs stiff. The window slammed shut before the electricity stopped. His body stopped convulsing seconds after the electricity stopped. He hyperventilated as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Sweetie Belle said as she and Apple Bloom rushed over to check on him.

"I have to stop her!" Skyline said as he attempted to stand. His legs couldn't support him and he fell back to the floor. He tried to stand again while saying, "I have to save Scootaloo from Nip Tuck!"

"Skyline stop!" Apple Bloom yelled as she smacked Skyline in the face. Skyline stopped and looked up at Apple Bloom as she added, 'Now calm down. Who is Nip Tuck and why would she want to hurt Scootaloo?" Skyline sighed as he sat up and apologized before he began to explain what had happened yesterday.

"So wait a minute, you're saying she infused magic into all of us? When? How?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm not sure, she never answered that question. I think when we were brought here is when she did it," Skyline said as he shook his head and added, "I should have taken the offer. Then none of this would have happened."

"Are you crazy?!" Sweetie Belle protested before she continued, "Who in their right mind would accept that kind of offer from a mad mare?"

"Sweetie Belle's right. No pony would accept that kind of offer," Apple Bloom said.

"But if she did infuse everyone here with magic. I'm not sure how Scootaloo will fair against somepony with abilities," Sweetie Belle said.

The three foals sat in the middle of the room and waited. For the entire day they stared at the steel door waiting for it to open and a member of the staff to throw Scootaloo into the room. As the day went, they heard the sound of hooves and the squeaky cart. Each time they waited with bated breath, but as the cart and hooves passed them. They became more and more worried. When three trays slid through the doggy door, the three knew Scootaloo wasn't coming back. Even before the trays, Sweetie Belle had already started to sob. Apple Bloom tried to keep back her tears to help her friend, but it was a losing battle. Skyline hung his head and knew this was his fault.

The three ate in silence; their goop seemed more disgusting them usual. However they still ate it and placed the trays in the front corner of the room. The light seemed to click off early and the two fillies went to the back corner while skyline was left sitting in the middle of the room glaring at the door. He slowly laid down not taking his eyes off the door that hid in the darkness of the room. He could hear the two fillies cry themselves to sleep and after a time he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Skyline stood in shock as he watched the creatures made of thick white fog be dominated by the creatures of red mist. The cobra wrapped its body around the tiger and began to constrict. The tiger wailed in pain just as the cobra sank its large fangs into the neck of the tiger. The tiger tried to escape, but the snake squeezed tighter. The tiger roared in both anger and pain, but the cobra refused to let go.

The dragon fell backwards into another group of stands. It got back to its feet and roared at the wolf as a second lunged from behind it and sank its teeth into the back of the dragon's neck. The first wolf howled and charged the dragon. It jumped forward and sank its fangs into the underbelly of the dragon. The dragon roared in pain as the wolves continued their onslaught while keeping the dragon pinned down.

The scorpion lifted the spider and slammed into the ground with its right pincer. Using its left pincer it grabbed one of the spider's legs and tore it from the spider's body. It then began to stab its stinger into the underbelly of the spider. The spider tried to use its legs to free itself, but using its right pincer. The scorpion began tearing the spider's legs from its body.

The sphere bounced around the bull as pillars of rock erupted around it. The sphere bounced around each one before it slammed into the side of the bull. It skidded to the side before it reared back and slammed its front hooves to the ground. Two rock hands erupted from the ground and quickly grabbed the sphere. The sphere tried to escape, but the two hands slammed together before they started to squeeze the sphere. The sphere began to bounce, trying to free itself, but to no avail.

There was a flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder as the gorilla slammed to the ground with smoke rising from its chest. The hydra slowly stacked the gorilla as all four of its mouths opened up. Lightning began to scattered between the hydra's teeth before it shot four bolts of lightning. The gorilla shrieked in pain as the lightning hit its body. Smoke rose from its body as the hydra prepared for another attack.

"This all could have been avoided," Nip Tuck said as she walked up next to Skyline. Skyline jumped back in surprise at the sight and sound of her. His surprise turned into rage as he charged at Nip Tuck. He lunged for her, but his body fazed right through her body. He hit the ground and rolled back to his feet as she continued, "If you had just accepted my offer. They wouldn't be suffering and Scootaloo would still be alive."

"What sane pony would accept such an offer?!" Skyline shouted. Nip Tuck laughed at his remark and her sadistic crooked smile grew.

"Face it: you did this to them. You condemned them to pain and suffering. Scootaloo is dead because of your arrogance," Nip Tuck stated matter-a-factly before she slowly added, "It's. All. Your. Fault."

A tree erupted from the ground behind Nip Tuck. The branches had no leaves on them and hanging from one of the branches on the right side was Scootaloo's body with a vine wrapped around her neck. Her lifeless eyes staring right at Skyline as Nip Tuck said, "All this could have been prevented if you had just said yes, but instead you decided to throw your friend to the slaughter."

"I didn't know! I didn't know this would happen!" Skyline cried as he slowly backed away.

Nip Tuck slowly began to stack him while saying, "You let her die! It's your entire fault!" Skyline continued to back away while he begged for the nightmare to end. The ground under him shattered and he once again found himself falling down the tunnel. The image of the two ponies appeared, but this time he could make out more details. The Unicorn lying on the ground struggled to move its leg, but couldn't. Its horn illuminated, but only sparks came out. It shook its head and began to speak, but its voice was muffled. A Pegasus standing in front of the Unicorn extended its wings to appear larger then it was as the black figures of wolves slowly stocked the two. The Pegasus told the Unicorn something, but the Unicorn shook its head. The wolf pack lunged for them and the two ponies and wolf pack scattered in a blood red mist.

* * *

Skyline jolted awake and looked around at the darkness enveloping the room. The light clicked on and skylines ears bent back before he quickly got up and rushed over to the two fillies. He began to shake them to wake them up. Apple Bloom slowly opened her eyes and yawned while Sweetie Belle snorted awake asking, "What?"

"Quickly, they're coming, we have to hid you two now," Skyline whispered as the sound of hooves and squeaky cart came from behind the door.

"How? There's no place to hide," Sweetie Belle said.

"There," Skyline said as he pointed to the right front corner of the room and explained, "The door opens to the right. If you hide there, the door will hide you when opened." The two fillies rushed over to the front corner and waited while Skyline stood in the middle of the room and waited. They would only see him there and take him to The Arena. The two fillies would be safe.

Five clicks came from the door as Skyline felt his body locked up. He glared at the door as it opened and the chubby tan stallion walked in. He looked at Skyline and his sly smile grew as he said, "oh, is that how it's going to be?" The stallion then turned and slowly moved the door to find the two fillies behind it. He turned back to Skyline and asked, "How stupid do you think I am?" he then took Sweetie Belle under his arm and walked out the room.


	15. Chapter 15

"No! Take me instead of her! Let me take her place!" Skyline begged

The stallion laughed as he placed Sweetie Belle on the cart and turned to face Skyline again. He took the door handle in his hoof and mocked, "You'd like that wouldn't you." before slamming the door shut.

When he felt his body unlock, Skyline rushed the door. However, this time Apple Bloom jumped in his way. He skidded to a stop and screamed, "Get out of the way!"

"Why?! So I can watch you hurt yourself again?!" Apple Bloom argued.

"I have to do something! He's taking my friends!"

"How do you think I feel?!" Apple Bloom cried as tears rolled down her cheeks and she continued, "They're my best friends damn it! We started the CMC together, got our cutie marks together! How do you think I feel as I watch them be taken away? Knowing I'll never see them again! Trust me, if I could. I'd break down that door and save them, but that door is solid steel. The only thing that will break will be you if you continue to hit that door!"

"I have to try. I have to fix this!" Skyline protested.

"What makes you think you need to fix this?!" Apple Bloom yelled.

"Because this is my fault! If I had just accepted," Skyline argued before he was interrupted by Apple Bloom smacking him across the face.

"Stop blaming yourself Skyline. You can't blame yourself for the actions of a mad mare. I don't blame you and I know Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell don't blame you," Apple Bloom said.

"But," Skyline said.

"If you had accepted her offer, you'd be no better than Nip Tuck. You'd be killing innocent ponies for her twisted pleasure of experimenting on all of Equestria," Apple Bloom said.

The day went on like yesterday: they both waited for the door to open and Sweetie Belle to be thrown back in. They heard the sound of hooves and squeaky cart, but each time it passed by. Their hopes slowly diminished. They both knew she wasn't coming back when two trays slid through the doggy door. Skyline and Apple Bloom ate their meal in silence. The goop seemed to get worse with every bite.

Skyline knew why all this was happening. Nip Tuck was punishing him for turning down her offer, but why punish the fillies? He never mentioned them when he met with her and how could she know they knew each other? Was there a camera hidden somewhere? As Skyline chewed he scanned the room: up, down, even the corners, but found nothing. Was she just going on assumptions? That brought up a more disturbing thought. Was she just guessing? If he had just been stoned faced when the chubby stallion picked up Scootaloo, would he simply have put her back down and reported back to Nip Tuck ? Was his reaction the cause of all this? _Sweet Celestia, it I hadn't reacted, would Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle still be here? Was he just ordered to pick up one of the Fillies and see my reaction?_ Skyline thought. He shook his head, _no; she doesn't seem like a mare to just go on assumptions. She must keep tabs on her captives._

When the two finished their meal, he took both his and Apple Bloom's trays to the front corner. Trays from previous meals were neatly stacked there thanks in part to Sweetie Belle's constant need to organize. When he turned around, a yellow brick gently hit his hoof. He looked up at Apple Bloom who said, "Come on, slide it back."

"I'm not in the mood Apple Bloom," Skyline stated.

"Come on Skyline. It will take your mind off all of this," Apple Bloom said before she sighed, "Please? I don't want to just sit here waiting for that door to open anymore." Skyline didn't say anything. He took the yellow brick and slid it back to Apple Bloom. It slid smoothing across the cement before Apple Bloom stopped it with her left front hoof and slid it back to him.

The two continued to slide the brick back and forth. Neither one saying a word as the silence was only broken by the sound of the brick sliding across the cement floor. Apple Bloom stopped the brick with her left front hoof and slid it back to Skyline as she asked, "We're never going to see our families again, are we?"

"I don't know Apple Bloom. I truly don't know," Skyline said as he stopped the brick with his right front hoof before he sent it back.

"Granny said that I'll be able to see mom and dad one day, but it won't be until she, AJ, and Big Mac are gone. Said we'll all be together again one day," Apple Bloom said as she stopped the brick with her hoof and sent it back. Skyline didn't say anything as he stopped the brick and sent to back to Apple Bloom. She stopped the brick, but didn't send it back. Tears rolled down her cheeks and stained the brick as she sobbed, "I don't want to die."

Skyline walked over to his friend and hugged her. It was all he could do for Apple Bloom. It was all he knew what to do. He couldn't manifest the fog creatures to help escape, he couldn't even hid his friends to keep them safe. In the end, all he could do was let Apple Bloom cry on his shoulder.

After Apple Bloom was able to calm down they went back to sliding the yellow brick back and forth. It seemed to help keep their minds on the looming doom that awaited Apple Bloom tomorrow. After a while, the light clicked off and the brick slid past Skyline into the darkness of the room. Skyline went to the middle of the room and lay down. However, Apple Bloom didn't go to the back corner. Instead she lay down next to Skyline with her back to his. Skyline wasn't going to protest. He knew she usually had her friends with her, but right now he was the only friend she had in the room. Even though Apple Bloom seemed to fall asleep immediately. Skyline lay on the cement floor, not wanting to sleep. He knew the nightmare would continue.

He'd see the fog creatures be brutalized by the creatures of red mist, but he also curious about something in the nightmare. What was the significance of the Unicorn, Pegasus, and the wolf pack? Why did they all appear near the end of the nightmare, what did it mean? Even though he didn't want to sleep, the darkness around him made his eyelids heavy and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

Skyline's nightmare was the same as last night. The fog creatures were being brutalized by the creatures made of red mist. Their roars and wails of pain made his ears bend back. After a while he fell to the ground and covered his ears with his hooves to nullify the sounds. He closed his eyes and repeated, "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop." The sounds of their wails and roars of pain seemed to grow louder and louder until finally. They stopped.

Skyline opened his eyes and quickly stood up as he stared at the tree in front of him. Its shadow loomed over him as he slowly walked backwards. Hanging from a branch on the right side of the tree was Scootaloo's body with a vine wrapped around her neck. However, the tree had gained a new ornament. Hanging on a branch from the left side of the tree was Sweetie Belle's body. She too had a vine wrapped around her neck and her lifeless eyes stared directly at Skyline.

Skyline slowly backed away as it seemed the trees shadow continued to extend to keep him in its shadow. Nip Tuck wasn't there, but her voice rang out all around him, "It's all your fault. You could have saved them." Once Skyline was out from under the trees shadow. The ground shattered under him and he once again fell down the tunnel. The outlines of the Unicorn and Pegasus appeared again, but this time he could make out what they were saying.

The Unicorn tried to move its leg, but it seemed to wince in pain before its horn lit up. However, only sparks came out. The Unicorn shook its head and stated in a distorted voice, "I've used too much magic, I can't teleport us both."

The Pegasus stood in front of the Unicorn and extended its wings to look bigger then it was. The Pegasus turned to the Unicorn and yelled, "Then teleport yourself. I can handle these timber wolves!"

"I'm not leaving you to fend them off by yourself!" The Unicorn protested.

"You have to! You have to find!" The Pegasus argued before the wolf pack lunged for the two. The Unicorn, Pegasus, and wolf pack erupted into a blood red mist. Distorted screamed echoed throughout the tunnel as Skyline fell further down.

* * *

Skyline jolted awake and looked around at the darkness of the room. He could hear Apple Bloom sleeping and quietly got up and walked over to where he assumed the door was. He sat down and stared into the darkness. He was unsure what the meaning of the Unicorn, Pegasus, and timber wolves meant. _What tormented nightmare awaits me now?_ Skyline thought.

It felt like hours before the light clicked on. In that time Skyline did his best to figure out how to save his friend. He could try and hid her behind the door again. Maybe the stallion won't think of looking there again, but he knew that would be the first place he'd look. He thought about hiding her behind the stacked trays in the other corner, but there wasn't enough trays there to hid Apple Bloom even if she were to lay flat on her stomach. He continued to try and come up with a way to help her, but when the light clicked on. He had exhausted all his ideas. No matter what he came up with, it always seemed like the stallion would know where to look. It also didn't help that there was literally nothing to hid Apple Bloom behind.

"I guess it's time," Apple Bloom sighed as she walked up next to Skyline and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't come up with anything to help you. I tried, but nothing seemed to work. If I could only manifest the fog creatures. None of this would have happened," Skyline said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"You don't need to apologize. You did all you could and like I said before. I don't blame you for what happened," Apple Bloom said. There were five clicks from the steel door and Skyline felt his body lock up. The door slowly opened and the chubby tan stallion stood in the doorway with a shit eating grin.

"Have you gotten all your goodbyes done?" he mocked as he walked into the room. Skyline didn't say a word; he just glared at the stallion as he picked up Apple Bloom and tuned tail before walking for the door.

"I swear to Celestia if I ever get out of here I'll make you suffer," Skyline growled. The stallion stopped and his grin grew as he put down Apple Bloom in front of the door and turned around to face Skyline. He walked back to him and stood in front of Skyline.

"Is that so?" the chubby tan stallion questioned before he punched Skyline. Skyline grunted as he fell to his side, his legs still locked up and out stretched. The stallion began to kick Skyline in the ribs while saying, "You can act cocky all you want you stupid fucking colt. In the end, I'll see to it you meet your demise here." after he kicked Skyline six more times. He turned tail and walked back to the door. He picked up Apple Bloom again and placed her on the cart. Before he closed the door he looked at Skyline one more time and said, "I'll enjoy watching Viper kill your friend." With that he slammed the door shut.


	16. Chapter 16

The chubby tan stallion placed Apple Bloom in the elevator and before the doors closed he laughed, "Good luck." The doors closed and he turned around to push the cart down the hallway.

"Don't you think you kind of over did it?" the caramel stallion with him said.

"What? No," the chubby tan stallion stated before he continued, "I was ordered to take the fillies from the room to break him. The professor said it was to break his spirit or some shit."

"Yeah, but it seemed you were adding insult to injury by mocking him at every step," the caramel stallion said before he added, "I don't think she'd like the fact that you hit him."

"Oh yeah, she calls them her children and doesn't like the staff to lay a hoof on them or belittle them. However, she loves to watch them kill each other. Figure that one out," the chubby tan stallion said.

"I just think you might have overdone it," the caramel stallion said.

"Let me give you some advice," the chubby tan stallion said before he continued, "Leave all your morals and ethics at the door. It will make this job a hell of alot easier."

They stopped in front of a steel door and the tan stallion pushed a green button on the wall to the right of the door. Five clicks came from the door before the tan stallion took the handle in his hoof and opened the door. In the middle of the room was a purple mare with an ash grey mane and tail. Her eyes were emerald green and slanted like a snake's eyes. Her forked tongue flickered out of her mouth when she saw the chubby tan stallion.

"And how is my chubby wubby doing today?" Viper flirtatiously said.

The caramel stallion snickered at her remake before the chubby tan stallion said, "Shut it and help me." The caramel stallion held his laughter in as he helped lift Viper and bring her to the cart. Once on the cart the tan stallion began to push the cart towards the other elevator.

"Who's your cute friend?" Viper asked the tan stallion. Her remark made the caramel stallion blush before he nearly tripped over his own hooves.

"Don't flirt with the staff Viper," the chubby tan stallion said.

"But he looks so cute when he's flustered. Look how red his face is getting." Viper said as the caramel stallions face grew redder. Viper laughed and added, "Oh I could just eat you up." the caramel stallion tried to ignore her, but he could feel her eyes on him.

Once they got to the other elevator, the two placed Viper in the elevator with the red floor and just before the doors closed. Viper winked at the caramel stallion. Once the doors closed, the chubby tan stallion sighed.

"Don't let her flirtatious manner fool, you. When she said she could eat you up, she meant it. she's the professors go to when she needs a pony taken care of," the chubby tan stallion warned before he added, "So were you off to now?"

"I'm done after this, so I'm heading back to my room," the caramel stallion said before he asked, "You?"

"I have to head to The Line and prep for the new arrivals," the chubby tan stallion said. The two parted ways as the caramel stallion went upstairs to The Lounge while the tan stallion went down stairs to The Line.

On either side of the steel door leading into The Line were two buff stallions. One a jet black stallion with an ocean blue mane and the other was a coffee brown stallion with cream colored mane. The jet black stallion lifted up his front hoof and stopped the tan stallion.

"Excuse me, I have to get into The Line to prep it for the new arrivals from The Arena," the chubby tan stallion said before he added, "So could you kindly remove your disgusting hoof from my face." the tan stallion was visibly annoyed. He took pride in his work and didn't like falling behind on said work.

"There is another staff member preparing The Line as we speak," the coffee brown stallion stated before he added, "The professor wishes to speak to you about your assignment."

"Oh, well ok then," the chubby tan stallion said before he turned tail and walked back to the stairs. Once he was far enough from the two stallions he muttered to himself, "Wish she would have told me sooner. Now I've got to climb all these stairs." He started climbing the stairs and stopped at the top where The Cell Block was to catch his breath. He then climbed the next set of stairs and once again stopped to catch his breath. He nodded to anyone who walked past him in The Lounge. He then climbed three more flights of stairs and stopped multiple times to catch his breath. At one point he wheezed, "Why the fuck didn't they build a damn elevator in this part of the facility?"

Once he reached the top, he took a few minutes to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his face. He opened the door and walked into a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a candy apple red mare on the right side of the steel door and a fern green mare on the left. The two mares glared at the tan stallion, but he paid them no mind.

"Ladies," the chubby tan stallion said, but both stuck their noses in the air. He opened the door and walked past them into the skybox. _Bunch of bitches._ The stallion thought.

"Aah, you've arrived," Nip Tuck said as papers floated around her in her magic. She examined a few of the papers before levitating them onto the table next to her and added, "I'm pleased with your progress on the assignment I gave you."

"Thank you ma'am. I do my best," the chubby tan stallion boasted

"I know, which is why I have one more assignment for you," Nip Tuck said before she continued, "When the meals are prepared. I want you to take Spirit Walkers meal to him. After that, you are to report back to me. Trust me; you'll know which one it is. It will be gift wrapped." A smile formed on her face.

* * *

Skyline had been on the cold cement floor the entire day. After he felt his body unlock. He attempted to get up, but the pain in his ribs stopped him from moving. Each breath he took shot pain through his ribs and down his spine. Each time he heard the sound of hooves and squeaky cart. He hoped Apple Bloom survived The Arena and the staff was bringing her back. His hopes shattered each time the hooves and cart pasted by the door.

After a while the window opened and the chubby tan stallion mocked, "Alright my little ponies. Oh wait, there's just one little pony here. What a shame, I brought three other trays with me for this room. Guess I'll just need the one." He laughed and slid a single tray into the room. Skyline ignored the stallion's words and got up to grab the tray. He suddenly skipped back as he saw what was on the tray. There was a dinner roll, yellow brick, and a mound of pinkish gray goop. It was what was on the goop that made him jump back. Sitting on top of the mound was a bloody pink bow.

"Where's Apple Bloom!" Skyline screamed.

"Why, she's right there in front of you," the chubby tan stallion answered.

"No, that's just the nasty shit you've been feeding us!" Skyline protested as he pointed to the goop.

"True, it it's what we've been feeding you, but let me ask you," The tan stallion said before he continued, "ever wondered what that shit is made of?" Skyline looked at the goop and his eyes widened as he began to hyperventilate. The chubby stallion laughed as he added; "Now you're getting it. That shits your friend. Well, to be honest it's her mixed in with the other ponies that died in The Arena. Have to grind their corpses together to make enough to feed all the ponies in The Cell Block."


	17. Chapter 17

Skyline rushed over to the toilet and vomited whatever was left in his stomach as the chubby tan stallion laughed and slammed the window shut. Skyline continued to vomit until there was nothing more than yellow stomach acid coming out. After a while he was simply dry-heaving since everything in his stomach was expelled. He spat into the toilet and flushed it a fifth time before he turned to look at the tray with the goop and bloodied bow. He walked over to the tray and carefully took the bow from the goop and washed it in the sink to clean off the blood and goop on it.

As he washed the bow, he felt disgusting. He had been eating other ponies, but the more horrific thought came into his head and he began to gag. For the past two days. He'd been eating the remains of his friends. They literally killed his friends, just to feed them to him. He looked over at the goop and his sickness turned to rage. He turned off the faucet and let the bow dry in the sink. He walked over to the try, his anger growing with every step. He picked up the tray and threw it at the steel door. It slammed into the door and goop splattered over the door and slid down to the floor while he screamed, "I swear to Celestia I'll make you pay you fucking son of a bitch! I'll make you suffer!"

The chubby tan stallion laughed at Skylines threat before he turned tail and walked towards the stairs. When he stood at the base of the stairs he sighed and began to climb up the stairs to the skybox. He stopped at the top of the stairs to the door that lead to the hallway and took a few seconds to catch his breath. He then opened the door to find the two mares from earlier were not there. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in, come in darling," Nip Tuck sang. When the tan stallion opened the door, Nip Tuck was sitting in her chair pouring wine into her glass. She smiled and asked, "How did Spirit Walker like his gift?"

"Vomited, cried, sobbed, refused to eat his meal. The usual response when ponies find out what that stuff is made of," the tan stallion said. He figured he'd leave out Skylines empty threat. He'd heard the threat so many times it became laughable to him.

"Wonderful! I can feel his will, his spirit breaking. In a matter of days I'll be able to scoop up the pieces and rebuilt him," Nip Tuck said before she levitated an empty glass and poured wine into it before adding, "Why not celebrate with me?"

The stallion didn't object as he walked from the back of the sofa to the front and sat down. Nip Tuck got off from her chair and walked over to the sofa and sat next to the stallion. She levitated the glass with wine in it to the chubby stallion. He took the glass in his hooves and sipped it while Nip Tuck swirled around her wine in her glass. Her left front hoof was dangling over the edge of the sofa's arm.

"I'm very pleased at your loyalty to my cause," Nip Tuck said

"It's a very noble cause," the tan stallion said. In truth, he didn't care about her cause. All he cared about was the bits and the high he got when he saw others suffer.

"Loyalty like that deserves a reward," Nip Tuck said before she turned to the stallion and placed her front left hoof under his chin and added, "Most mares like a buff, strong stallion." She rubbed the bottom of his chin and continued, "I personally like some meat on my stallions. In more ways than one." She smiled as she removed her hoof from his chin and stood with her wine glass levitating in her magic.

"If you insist," the tan stallion said. Once she had gotten up, the chubby stallion would now and again look down at Np Tucks flank and image all the things he'd do to her.

"Before we began, I'd like to know," Nip Tuck said before she turned around to face him and asked, "Did I ever instruct you to hit my child?" her seductive demeanor had switched to an angry and annoyed demeanor.

"I never hit him," the chubby tan stallion quickly responded. Nip Tuck nodded before she levitated her glass to the table next to the chair.

"I think I'll enjoy the reward more than you," Nip Tuck said with a smile. The Tan stallion sat up tall waiting for what was going to happen next. Her smile grew as she added; "Because it's also your punishment for lying to me." The chubby tan stallion looked at her in confusion before a large pincer made of red mist came from behind the sofa and grabbed the stallion by the neck. He yelped in surprise before the pincher dragged him over the back of the sofa and behind it. A tail with a stinger made of red mist rose up from behind the sofa and violently jabbed the stinger into the pony's body. It continued to quickly jab it's stinger into the underbelly of the chubby stallion

After the final jab, Nip Tuck walked behind the sofa to find the lifeless body of the tan stallion and a pony sized scorpion made of red mist. The scorpion backed away as Nip Tuck approached. The scorpion them dissipated into red mist as it seeped into her body. Her smile grew larger as she looked at the lifeless stallion and stated, "Your services are no longer needed."

"Ma'am, I got those documents you" the jet black stallion said as he walked in and saw the lifeless body of the chubby tan stallion on the floor and finished, "Wanted."

"Thank you darling," Nip Tuck said as she levitated the documents from the stallion. As she looked through them she added, "Take this one to Vipers room. I'm sure she's still hungry."

"Yes ma'am," the jet black stallion said.

"Wait a moment," Nip Tuck said. The stallion stopped in the doorway and turned around as she added, "Prep Songbird for The Arena."

"Are you sure ma'am, the staff might not like that," the jet black stallion stated.

"They need to understand: I giveth, and taketh away," Nip Tuck stated.

* * *

Skyline sat in the middle of the room, glaring at the steel door. Apple Bloom's bow sat atop the faucet to dry. The only sound in the room was the water dripping from the bow into the sink. After what felt like hours, the light clicked off. However, he didn't move. He continued to sit in the darkness, glaring at the door. He wanted the tiger to manifest itself so he could break down the door, find Nip Tuck, and kill her. She would be the only one he wouldn't feel remorse about killing.

After a while he sighed and lay down on the cold cement floor. The tiger wasn't manifesting itself and he knew simply glaring at the door wouldn't open it. He wished he was strong enough to break down the door himself, but he knew if he tried. The only thing breaking was him. The darkness seemed to envelop him. He was never afraid of the dark, but sitting in the dark room gave him the chills. It was like he was the only pony in the world. That thought scared him. He wanted to be able to hear his friends again. Hear them sleeping. Hell, he'd even take the sound of Sweetie Belle snoring, but all there was, was the eerily silent darkness. The only thing that occasionally broke the silence was the water dripping from the bow. The room felt much colder than usual and for a time he just lay in the darkness hoping to hear the sound of his friends. After a while, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Skyline found himself in front of the tree as its shadow loomed over him. The wails and roars of pain from the fog creatures being brutalized by the mist creatures were all around him. However, the sounds were pushed from his mind as he watched the new events unfold.

On the right side of the tree, Scootaloo stood on a branch with a vine wrapped around her neck. On the left side, Sweetie Belle stood on her branch with a vine also around her neck. Finally, in the middle of the tree, facing forward was Apple Bloom who also stood on a branch with a vine around her neck. The three started to walk towards the edge of their branches. Skyline tried to stop them, but his hooves were stuck in the ground. He used all his strength to free his hooves, but to no avail. All he could do was watch the horror unfold.

Scootaloo was the first to reach the end of her branch. She walked off and fell to the ground, but before she could hit. _Snap_. Her lifeless body hung from the tree branch. Sweetie Belle was next. She walked off like Scootaloo and. _Snap_. Her lifeless body hung from the branch. Apple Bloom closed the gap between her and the edge of the branch.

"Stop!" Skyline cried as tears rolled down his cheeks and he cried again, "Please stop!" Apple Bloom didn't listen as she walked off the edge of the branch and. _Snap_. His tears stained the ground as he looked at his three friends hanging lifeless from tree branches. Their lifeless eyes staring directly at him as their bodies hung from branches with vines around their necks.

"It's magnificent," Nip Tuck marveled. Skyline looked down at the base of the tree where she was looking up at the three fillies hanging from the tree. She turned around and faced Skyline as she smiled and added, "It's such a work of art."

"You son of a bitch!" Skyline screamed as he tried to free his hooves, but they were still stuck in the ground. Nip Tuck laughed at his outburst and walked over to him.

"Oh my little pony, I'm not to blame here," Nip Tuck said as she placed her left front hoof under his chin. He moved his head away from her hoof as she stated, "You did this to them and there's more suffering to come."

The ground shattered under Skyline and he found himself falling through the tunnel. He saw the outlines of the Unicorn, Pegasus, and wolf pack. It was the same as last night. The wolf pack attacked and all three erupted into a blood red mist as Skyline fell further down the tunnel.

* * *

Skyline jolted awake to find the light already on. He sat up and heard five clicks from the door. He quickly stood up just as he felt his body lock up. He waited for the chubby tan stallion come through the door. He glared at the door as it slowly opened. However, instead of the tan stallion, a candy apple red mare walked into the room. She picked up Skyline and placed him under her arm before turning tail and walking back out. She placed Skyline on the cart and Skyline figured the tan stallion would be with the mare. Instead, there was a fern green mare next to the cart. The candy apple red mare pushed the cart towards the elevator.

"So where's the fat stallion?" Skyline growled. The mares didn't answer. Once they got to the elevator, the fern green mare picked up Skyline and placed him on the blue floor. The doors closed and Skyline felt his body unlock.

The elevator went up and Skyline waited to see what kind of pony he'd be facing of this time. Once he reached the top, the audio of the crowd cheering echoed around The Arena. He looked across from him, but the other elevator hadn't reached The Arena yet.

"Welcome back fillies and gentlecolts! Today's event will be glorious! Our opening round will see two great ponies fight to the death! So let's introduce the fighters," Jukebox said as he introduced Skyline, "In the blue square: he's the colt that walks among the spirits. This is Spirit Walker." The audio of the crowd erupted in cheers.

"And in the Blue Square," Jukebox said as Skyline heard the elevator get closer to the top. When the elevator reached the top, Jukebox introduced, "She's the mare of song. This is Songbird!"

His eyes widened when he saw the pony standing across from him and asked, "Mrs. Cheerilee?"


	18. Chapter 18

Skyline was speechless as he looked across the dirt floor at Cheerilee. Before he could speak Jukebox asked, "Red square, are you ready?" Cheerilee didn't say a word. She just blankly stared at Skyline. Her stare made it seem like her body was there, but her mind wasn't. Without missing a beat, Jukebox then asked, "Blue square, are you ready?" Skyline didn't answer. He was still in shock to see his teacher standing across from him in this hell hole. Jukebox didn't wait for a response as he counted down and began the match.

"Mrs. Cheerilee, are you alright?" Skyline asked as he walked towards her. Cheerilee didn't say anything. Instead, she took a deep breath and let out an ear shattering screech. Skyline fell to the ground as he felt like an invisible weight was pushing him to the ground while he tried to block out the screech with his hooves. When the screech stopped, the weight seemed to disappear. Skyline shook his head to stop the ringing in his ears and asked, "Mrs. Cheerilee why?" he wasn't able to finish. Cheerilee took another deep breath and unleashed another ear shattering screech.

Skyline fell to the floor again, this time it felt like the weight grew larger and was pushing him into the ground. Even though he had his ears covered, it fell like the sound had pierced through his hooves and was tearing his head apart. He screamed in pain just as the sound ceased, but it felt like the sound lingered longer. The weight he felt suddenly disappeared. He felt like if it went on any long he would have been flattened.

"Oh darling, I don't think she remembers you," Nip Tuck stated through the intercom. Even though his body felt weak and his head was ringing in pain. He still was able to stand up. His rage towards Nip Tuck pushed his body to do so. Hs looked up and glared at the skybox.

"What did you do to her?!" Skyline screamed.

"All I did was infused her with magic," Nip Tuck stated before she laughed, "After that: I simply gave her to my staff as a present. Blame them for her broken mind darling."

Before Skyline could respond, Cheerilee let out another screech. Skyline suddenly dropped to the ground as the weight hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't able to cover his ears and he screamed as the sound made his head feel like it was going to pop and the weight felt like it was going to crush him.

"I'd suggest doing something," Nip Tuck laughed over the intercom. She knew that this would push him over the edge. The day before, when the jet black stallion brought her the documents. She discovered Cheerilee was the teacher taken from the school house. She put two and two together and knew Skyline wouldn't fight his teacher. She hoped he'd simply be pushed to the point his mind finally snapped. When that happened and he was in pieces, she'd swoop down and pick them up. Cheerilee took another deep breath and let out an ear shattering screech. Skyline screamed in pain as he curled up in the fetal position with his hooves over his ears. The invisible weight crushing him and making it hard to breath.

"Mrs. Cheerilee, please stop!" Skyline cried as tears filled his eyes. Cheerilee didn't listen and took another deep breath and let out another screech. Skyline screamed in pain before he cried again, "Please! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Come on, Come on," Nip Tuck said to herself. She watched the fight unfold and feared Skyline wouldn't do a thing and added, "Show me I choose the right pony to lead my army."

Cheerilee reared back and took in another deep breath, but before she could unleash another ear shattering screech. Skyline sob, "I'm sorry." Thick white fog rushed out of his body and soared towards Cheerilee. The fog morphed into a sphere and it slammed into Cheerilee's body. She fell backwards and gasped as the air was sucked from her lungs. The sphere bounced back towards Skyline before a hologram of a clock face appeared above it. The hand of the clock began to spin before it stopped on a red symbol and fire engulfed the sphere.

The clock face shattered and the Sphere shot towards Cheerilee. As she got to her feet, the sphere slammed into her body and exploded into flames. She screamed as her body was engulfed in flames. She dropped to the floor and rolled, but the flames wouldn't go out. Skyline lay in the fetal position on the ground with his hooves over his ears, sobbing as the events unfolded. His eyes were closed shut as tears fell to the ground. He didn't want to see or hear what was happening, but he knew. He knew what was happening and he wanted it to end.

To Skyline, it felt like an eternity before Cheerilee's screams finally stopped. The sphere bounced over to him and unfolded into the three-banded armadillo. It nuzzled its head against skyline who didn't move. All he did was whisper, "Monster." The armadillo suddenly turned its attention to the skybox. It folded back up into the sphere and shot towards the skybox. It slammed into the glass of the skybox. The glass cracked, but didn't shatter.

Nip Tuck didn't move from her seat. She smiled when the sphere hit the glass and said, "That's my boy." The sphere bounced from the glass back to the ground. It spun and was ready to launch another attack. However, it was interrupted by an immense amount of electricity surging through Skyline's body. Skyline screamed in pain as the sphere suddenly dissipated into white fog. Skyline fell unconscious as the wall across from the Skybox opened and two mares rushed out to place Skyline on the cart. Before they could leave The Arena, Nip Tuck said over the intercom, "Anypony that thinks about touching Spirit Walker. Will be terminated." The two mares looked up at the Skybox and nodded before pushing the cart through the opening of the wall.

"That threat might not work ma'am. The stallions here might still look for revenge for Songbird," the jet black stallion said as he poured a glass of water for her. Nip Tuck sighed as she sat back in her chair and rubbed her temples.

"Then take a mare from The Cell Block to replace Songbird," Nip Tuck stated as she levitated the glass of water from the stallion and added, "As long as it's a mare they can use for their sick pleasure. I highly doubt they'll care if it's not Songbird."

* * *

The mares opened the steel door, pushed the cart into the room, placed Skyline on the floor, and then pushed the cart back out before slamming the door shut. Skyline just lay on the floor. He had woken back up when they were pushing him down the hall. Many of the stallions in the hallway were screaming at him and threatening him, but he didn't care. He curled up into a ball and started sobbing. He couldn't handle it anymore. His friends were gone and now he had killed his teacher. He just wanted it all to end and for this nightmare to be over.

A while later a single tray slid through the doggy door into his room. He didn't even bother going over to it. He knew what it was and refused to eat it. He'd rather starve then consume what was given to him. His stomach growled in protest and it soon cramped. He slowly got up on shaky legs and walked over to the try. It picked up the dinner roll and only ate that. He left the goop and yellow brick untouched. Some of the roll had touched the goop so he broke that part off so he wouldn't have to taste it. He went back to the middle of the room and lay down on the cold cement. He waited for the stallions that threatened him to make good on their promise. He would much rather die than spend another day in this hell hole. However, no one came into his room and ended his suffering and when the light clicked off. He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Skyline once again found himself surrounded by the wails of the fog creatures being brutalized by the mist creatures and the looming shadow of the tree. His hooves were still stuck in the ground like it was made of glue. Nip Tuck was at the base of the tree, marveling at the three fillies hanging from the tree branches. She turned and smiled when she noticed him.

"It's such a work of art and yet I wanted to add one more ornament, but sadly it kept breaking the branches," Nip Tuck said before her horn illuminated and Cheerilee's lifeless body floated in her magic. Nip Tuck sighed and added, "Such a beautiful ornament. Sadly I have no place for it."

There were three loud snaps before the three fillies fell from their branches and hit the ground. Nip Tuck's horn stopped glowing and Cheerilee's lifeless body flopped to the ground. Nip Tuck turned towards the tree and sighed, "I'd hoped they'd lasted longer. Oh well."

The ground began to shake as a meat grinder rose up next to the tree. Nip Tuck once again lifted Cheerilee's lifeless body with her magic. As she walked towards the meat grinder, the three fillies lifeless bodies floated above Nip Tuck in her magic.

"No!" Skyline cried as he tried desperately to move, but his hooves sunk deeper into the ground. Nip Tuck paid no attention to his pleas as she threw the four ponies into the top of the meat grinder. Skyline's ears bent backwards as the sound of whirling blades ripping the flesh and breaking bones echoed. He watched as blood erupted from the top of the grinder. From the bottom, pinkish grey goop fell onto a metal tray.

Nip Tuck's magic wrapped around the tray as she lifted it and walked over to Skyline. She placed the tray in front of Skyline who looked up from the tray and glared at Nip Tuck before he hissed, "Get that unholy shit away from me."

"But darling, it's good for you," Nip Tuck said matter-a-factly before her magic lifted a chunk of the goop towards him. Skyline quickly shut his mouth. Nip Tuck sighed and stated, "Please eat. You have to eat to keep your energy up." She pushed the goop against his muzzle and Skyline winched as he felt it against his face. Nip Tuck sighed again before Skyline felt her magic around his mouth trying to pry it open. He fought with all his might to keep his mouth shut.

 _Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!_ Skyline screamed in his head. The wails of the fog creatures being brutalized by the mist creatures echoed all around him. He could feel his jaw slowly opening. _Stop_! He screamed in his head.

 _Snap_. His eyes shot open as the white creatures exploded into fog that seeped into the ground. Nip Tuck's magic disappeared from his muzzle as the goop fell to the ground. Skyline lifted his front right hoof from the ground and escaped its grasp. Nip Tuck began to slowly back away from Skyline and for the first time since meeting her, Skyline saw fear in her eyes. He started to walk towards her as thick black smoke started to pour out of his body.

The smoke began to morph and take the shape of four new creatures. The first was a saber toothed panther. Its two long canines were made of thick white fog. The second was a nine tailed fox. Each tail was the body of a different type of snake and made of thick white fog. The third creature made of thick black smoke was a pony sized fiddler crab. Its right pincer was as big as its body and made of thick white fog. The fourth creature was six foot tall Minotaur with two battle axes made of thick white fog and its right horn looked to be broken off.

The ground shook violently as fissures and cracks slithered open behind Skyline. An eruption of black smoke exploded from the ground and morphed into the shape of a two-storey creature with a reptilian visage, a robust build, an upright posture, a long tail and rows of serrated fins along its back made of thick white fog. It reared back and roared. The sound of a leather glove being pulled down a stringed instrument echoed. Nip Tuck tripped over her hooves as the creature roared and a sadistic crooked smile formed on Skyline's face.

* * *

Skyline jolted awake. He sat up and looked around at the darkness of the room. Suddenly the light clicked on and after a while he heard the faint sound of hooves and squeaky cart. A sadistic crooked smile formed on Skyline's face.


	19. Chapter 19

Skyline waited in the middle of the room for the five clicks to come from the door and a pony from the other side to walk in to take him to The Arena. However, the sound of hooves and squeaky cart went past his room. For the rest of the day it was the same. He would pace back and forth waiting for the door to open, but the sound of hooves and cart went right past him. Hours later, a tray slid through the doggy door. He rolled his eyes and sighed before walking over to the tray and taking the roll from it. Even after he ate the roll, his stomach growled for more. Instead of eating the goop, he took the yellow brick and began to slam it into the cement floor until it broke to pieces. He popped one of the pieces into his mouth and sucked on it like hard candy.

After a while the light clicked off. Skyline sighed, "Seriously." He lay down on the cold cement and tried to fall asleep. He tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep. The deathly quiet room somehow made it hard for him to sleep. He got up and went in the direction of the sink. He kept his right hoof in front of him so he wouldn't smack into it. His hoof hit the sink and he felt around until he found the knob. He slightly turned it and water began to drip from the faucet. He turned tail and walked back to the middle of the room. With the water dripping from the faucet, he found it much easier to fall asleep.

* * *

Skyline found himself sitting atop a throne made of the burnt remains of the tree. All around him the red mist creatures fought the black smoke creatures. He sat back and sighed before he placed his left arm on the thrones arm and rested his head on his hoof.

The frills of the cobra extended as it hissed and lunged towards the panther. Its body wrapped around the panther, but before it could constrict. White blades made of thick fog pierced out of the panther's thick smoke body and stabbed the cobras red mist body. The snake hissed and unwrapped from the panther's body. It slithered away before it turned to face the panther again. The blades slowly sank into the panther's body as it growled and charged at the cobra.

The cobra slithered towards the panther and once again lunged for its body. The panther didn't change its course and continued to charge. The blades once again pierced from the panther's body. The cobra slithered on top of the panther and dodged the blades that came from the panther's body. It jumped from the panther's body and slithered away. However, the panther skidded to a halt and turned tail to give case. The panther roared and the ground near the cobra was riddled with scars like invisible blades slashed at the ground.

The wolf jumped back as one of the snake tails of the fox breathed fire at it. The Copperhead spat a plume of fire before it hissed at the wolf. Along with the Copperhead the other snakes making up the fox's tails were: A red-bellied black snake, a pit viper, a black mamba, a banded cat-eyed snake, a ball python, a rattlesnake, a tiger snake, and a horned desert viper.

The wolf howled and more red mist seeped from the ground and formed the pack of wolves. The fox looked around at the pack of wolves surrounding it before a smile formed on its face. It spun and the black mamba vomited green gas to create a smoke screen. The wolves stepped back as the gas cloud grew large. The lead wolf howled and the rest of the wolves did the same before the pack charged into the gas except for the lead wolf. The fox jumped from the gas into the sky before the Copperhead breathed fire into the gas. It ignited and exploded causing the ground to shake.

The fox landed back on the ground and growled at the wolf while its snake tails hissed at the wolf. The wolf howled again and charged towards the fox. The fox charged as well and the two collided in a flurry of fangs and claws. The snake tails lunged towards the wolf, but it dodged their attacks while trying to find and opening. It jumped back as lightning slammed into the ground in front of it. The rattlesnake danced in the air as it slowly opened its mouth and swirls of lightning sparked around its mouth before it shot another bolt of lightning at the wolf. The wolf jumped back before the two creature charged at one another again.

The scorpion lunged it's stinger at the fiddler crab, but the crab lowered its head and the stinger bounced off its hard shell. The fiddler crab lunged its large right pincer towards the scorpion. It jumped back as the pincer dug into the ground. It removed its pincer from the ground and its smaller pincer began beating on its larger pincer until it morphed into a cannon. The fiddler crab pointed the cannon at the scorpion and fired a sphere of green mist at the scorpion.

The scorpion jumped to the side just as the sphere flew past it. The sphere hit the ground and began to eat away at the ground like acid. The scorpion's pincers morphed into canons and shot black mud at the crab. The crab's canon morphed again and changed into a shield. It slammed the shield to the ground and deflected the black mud. The crab's smaller pincer morphed into a revolver and began to rapidly fire small green spheres of mist. The scorpion quickly scurried away as it serpentine to dodge the green spheres.

The Minotaur slashed through a pillar of earth that rose up in front of it. The bull slammed its front hooves to the ground and more pillars shot up around it to keep the Minotaur away from it. The Minotaur snarled before it shucked one of the battle axes. It spun like a disk and chopped through all the pillars before boomeranging back. The bull snorted and charged the Minotaur. The Minotaur slammed one of its axes to the ground and lifted up his right fist. It drove its fist towards the bull. The bull's head and Minotaur's fist collided and created a shockwave.

The hydra shot four bolts of lightning at the reptilian creature. It roared before spinning around and having its tail slam into the side of the hydra. The hydra wailed in pain as it fell to the ground. One of the hydra's heads shot out a bolt of lightning to push back the reptilian creature. The hydra stood back up and charged the reptilian creature. It slammed its body into the reptilian creature's chest and pushed it to the ground. Dust and debris flew in the air. The hydra came out of the dust cloud glaring string at Skyline. Skyline simply smiled as a blue glow emanated from the dust cloud.

The reptilian creatures' tail flung up from the dust cloud as the serrated fins on its tail glowed blue. The glowing started to climb up the reptilian creature back. It stepped out of the dust cloud and took a deep breath as the glowing reached the serrated fins on the back of its head. The reptilian creature let loose a stream of blue flames that burned the hydras red mist body. He hydra wailed in pain as it stepped back. The stream stopped and the reptilian creature took in another breath before letting out another stream of blue flames. The hydra fell to the ground as the reptilian creature slammed its foot on top of the hydra's back. The reptilian creature reared back and roared. The sound of a leather glove being pulled down a stringed instrument echoed through the air.

* * *

Skyline slowly opened his eyes and yawned as he stood up and stretched. He had a nasty taste in his mouth so he walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet and took a few gulps of water before he turned it off and wiped the water from his mouth. When he turned around he heard five clicks from the door and a smile formed on his face and he said, "Well it's about damn time."


	20. Chapter 20

Skyline felt his body lock up as the door slowly opened. A caramel stallion walked in and gently picked him up before turning tail and walking back towards the doorway. The stallion placed Skyline on the cart before he was pushed down the hall.

"So where's the other one?" Skyline asked. The caramel stallion looked at Skyline in confusion before Skyline added, "you know, the chunky one. The one who ate too many hayburgers."

"He's been," the stallion said before he added, "Terminated." Skylines right eye twitched at the news. They went down the hallway in silence and when they got to the elevator. The stallion picked up Skyline and placed him in the elevator. The elevator doors closed and Skyline felt his body unlock. He stretched and joints in his legs popped. When he felt the elevator move, a smile formed on his face.

The elevator reached the top and Skyline scanned The Arena. The audio of a cheering crowd echoed around him. He looked up at the skybox. He couldn't see into the window, but knew Nip Tuck was watching.

"Hello fillies and gentlecolts and welcome back to another day at The Suicide Dome," Jukebox announced. The audio of the cheering crowd exploded as Jukebox continued, "Today we have a very special treat. We have a returning mare coming back into action after nine long months. She'll be facing off against a recent rising start." The crowd went wild.

"So without further ado. Let me introduce them. In the blue square: he's the colt the walks among the spirits. This is Spirit Walker," Jukebox announced. The crowd cheered and when the audio lowered, Jukebox continued, "and in the red square: She's the queen of the hive. This is Honeycomb." The audio of the crowd exploded into cheers. So much so, it started to become distorted.

Across from Skyline was a cherry red mare with butterscotch colored mane and tail. Skyline was immediately drawn to the mare's face. Her eyes and mouth were sewn shut. _Must have upset the wrong pony_ Skyline thought as a smirk formed on his face.

"Red square, are you ready?" Jukebox asked. Honeycomb simply nodded before Jukebox continued, "Blue square, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Skyline simply said.

"Alright, say it with me!" Jukebox said before he added, "3, 2, 1. Begin!"

Black smoke seeped out of Skyline's body. As it did, Nip Tuck moved to the edge of her seat and questioned, "What are you doing my little pony?" the black smoke morphed and took the shape of the saber toothed panther. It roared to announce its presence. Skyline looked at the panther and smiled before he looked at Honeycomb. She seemed unmoved by the panther's roar.

Blisters started to form on her back. They grew bigger and bigger until they ruptured. From each blister came six blood red hornets. Within seconds there was a swarm of hornets around Honeycomb.

"Queen of the hive, more like the hive itself," Skyline joked before he nodded to the panther. It roared and part of the swarm was diced into little pieces like invisible blades cut through the swarm. Honeycomb seemed to not care as more blisters formed and popped replacing the hornets that were lost. Skyline sighed, "Guess we'll just have to destroy the hive itself." The panther suddenly bounded towards Honeycomb. The hornets quickly swarmed around the panther and it cried in pain as the swarm began to jab their stingers into the panther's thick smoke body. _Should have known one of you couldn't get the job done._ Skyline thought.

More black smoke poured out of his body and quickly formed into the nine snake tailed fox. Honeycomb seemed to know he had summoned another creature because more blisters formed on her back and a second swarm of hornets surrounded her. _Alright, let's see your bumble bees handle this_ Skyline thought. The swarm flew towards the fox as the Copperhead snake tail reared back and breathed flames into the swarm. The swarm burst into flames as hornets fell to the ground engulfed in flames. The Copperhead then turned its attention to the swarm around the panther. It breathed flames at the swarm. The panther leaped out of the flames and rolled around on the ground to extinguish the flames on it. Both swarms were eradicated in the flames as the panther got up and growled at the fox.

"Hey, it was the only way to kill the hornets. So just be grateful," Skyline told the panther. It snarled at him before the panther turned its attention to Honeycomb. Honeycomb tilted her head to the side before she shook her head. She began to open her mouth. The stitches pulled against her lips before they tore the skin of her lips. After a while, she tore apart the stitches as blood dripped from her cut lips. She let out a sigh as the smell of mold and mildew came from her mouth.

Suddenly, insect wings ripped out of her back. They began to buzz and lifter her off the ground. After that, her body began to violently shake as it began to morph into a vile, twisted mess of pony and insect. Ant-like mandibles grew from her cheeks as the sound of ripping flesh and bones breaking emanated from her body. Her front hooves began to change into eagle-like talons with red claws at the end. Her back hooves began to move closer to each other and morphed into one appendage with a red stinger. Her eyes tore opened as blood dripped from the torn eyelids. They were emerald green and slanted as six more eyes appeared around them. She let out a scream that sounded like evil mixed with the mournful screams of damned souls.

Blisters quickly grew all over her body and popped letting out a huge swarm of blood red hornets. In a matter of seconds, the swarm was so massive. It was hard to see Honeycomb inside the massive swarm.

"Well, if you're going to invite your friends, I'll invite mine," Skyline said as more black smoke seeped from his body. It formed into the fiddler crab and the Minotaur. The fiddler crabs small pincer began smacking its much larger pincer until it morphed into a Minigun. The Minotaur lifted one of its battle axes and let it rest on its shoulder. Skyline looked at all the creatures he summoned and smiled as he looked towards the swarm and added, "Let's rock."

Honeycomb let out another scream and the swarm flew forward towards Skyline and the smoke creatures. The fiddler crab's Minigun began to spin before it rapidly shot out small spheres of green mist. The sphere's hit the swarm and any hornet hit with the sphere disintegrated within seconds. The panther roared and part of the swarm was diced up like invisible blades carved through the swarm. The fox lowered its body as its copperhead snake tail and rattlesnake tail rose up and reared back. The copperhead breathed out flames towards the swarm while the rattlesnake quickly shot out bolts of lightning at the swarm. The Minotaur swung one of its battle axes and part of the swarm was crushed into the ground like an invisible weight had slammed into them.

The creatures kept the swarm at bay, but no matter how much of the Swarm they took out. It seemed they couldn't make a dent in the swarm's sheer size. Skyline rolled his eyes and sighed, "This is getting us no here." while the creatures kept the swarm occupied he looked around at the dome he was in. He figured it was at least three hoofball fields long and three stories tall. That alone made him smile and he looked back at the creatures and added, "Time to tag out."

More smoke poured out of Skyline and slithered towards the creatures. Each creature suddenly exploded into black smoke and combined with each other before creating a two-storey tall tornado of black smoke and white fog. Part of the swarm was caught up in the tornado and disintegrated when it touched the smoke and fog. The tornado expanded before it exploded and standing between the swarm and Skyline was a two-storey creature with a reptilian visage, a robust build, an upright posture, a long tail and rows of serrated fins along its back made of thick white fog. It reared back and roared. The sheer force of the roar shook the dome and dirt floor.

The window looking out into The Arena from the skybox cracked and Nip Tuck jumped at the sight and sound of the creature. She had been on the edge of her seat throughout the battle. The sight of the massive creature frightened her and for the first time since starting this project. She feared she had created a monster.


	21. Chapter 21

The creature's tail flipped up as the fins on its tail glowed blue. The glowing climbed up each fin until it reached the fins on the back of the creature's head. The creature took a deep breath and breathed out blue flames. The hornets caught in the flames turned to ash. Honeycomb screamed as she was caught in the flames. Her skin melted off, her muscles exploded into flames, and her bones were charred.

Once the flames ceased, there was nothing left of Honeycomb and her hornets but a scorch mark on the ground. The flames had burned away the dirt to expose the steel floor underneath. Skyline smile grew as he stated, "Your turn." Before he turned his attention to the skybox. The reptilian creature's right arm rose up and its four talon claw grabbed the skybox. Its razor sharp claws cut into the metal of the skybox. Nip Tuck staggered as the skybox shifted and shook.

Electricity coursed through Skyline's body. He winced in pain and with gritted teeth he looked up at the skybox and grunted, "No! Not when I'm so close!" the reptilian creature's left arm lifted and pulled back as its claw formed a fist. Even through the pain he forced a smile. _Face the monster you created_ Skyline thought.

Nip Tuck's magic quickly grabbed a walkie-talkie next to her char and yelled, "Increase the discharge to full power!"

"But ma'am, we don't know the repercussions of the device at full power. It could," the mare on the other end stated before she was interrupted.

"JUST DO IT!" Nip Tuck screamed.

The electricity intensified and Skyline screamed in pain. If felt like someone injected him with pure lightning. His blood felt like it was boiling through his veins, his muscles felt as though they were melting away, and his skin felt as though it was being scrapped off by a cheese grater. The creature let go of the skybox and roared in pain as it began to swat the air like an invisible swarm was attacking it. The creature let out one final massive roar before it exploded into thick, black smoke. The smoke covered The Arena.

Nip Tuck quickly grabbed her recliner in her magic and chucked it at the cracked window. The already weakened window shattered and the chair and glass fell into the smoke below. She looked out the window and frantically searched for Skyline in the thick smoke below. The wall opened and lights pierced through the smoke as a group of ponies searched the ground for Skyline as well. Nip Tuck levitated her walkie-talkie back to her and asked, "Does anyone have eyes on Spirit Walker?"

"No Ma'am. This smoke is really thick. We're doing all we can to see three feet in front of us," a stallion on the other end stated.

"Well try harder damn it!" Nip Tuck demanded. She was so frustrated she threw her walkie-talkie out the window and watched it fall into the smoke below.

She continued to scan The Arena below. She hoped she could see an outline of Skyline in the smoke to direct the search party. She continued as the smoke slowly dissipated and she could make out the ground below.

"I have eyes on Spirit Walker!" one of the stallions yelled. Nip Tuck saw Skyline and her eyes widened. He was violently convulsing on the ground and foaming at the mouth.

"Take him to The Clinic now!" Nip Tuck demanded. Two stallions rushed over to Skyline and gingerly picked him up as a third rushed over with the cart. The two placed Skyline on the cart and wheeled the cart out of The Arena through the open wall. Nip Tuck quickly pushed the button next to a speaker and said, "Jukebox, cancel the rest of the battles for today." She didn't wait for a response as she rushed towards the door.

Her magic torn open the door and she galloped out into the hallway. She rushed down the stairs and lost her balance near the bottom and tumbled to the floor. Some of the stallions walking through the hallway leading to The Lounge saw her fall and rushed over to help her up. She got back to her hooves and pushed through the small crowd that had formed while yelling, "Get out of the way you fucking bastards!" the crowd gave her a wide birth as she galloped past them towards The Clinic.

She stormed through the double doors and scared two of the nurses. The stallion in the lab coat simply tuned towards her. He was a platinum blonde coated stallion and his white mane was in a ponytail.

"How is he?" Nip Tuck asked.

"He's stable for now," the Stallion stated. Nip Tuck walked past him and stood on the right of Skylines bedside. He had a mask on to help him breathe, an I.V. in each of his arms, and now and again he would twitch.

"I need you all to leave," Nip Tuck ordered calmly. The stallion nodded and ushered the two nurses to follow him out. Once they had left, Nip Tuck stood on Skylines bedside watching his chest rise and fall. Nip Tuck's horn illuminated and wrapped around a scalpel sitting on a steel tray that rested on a table next to Skyline's bed. She lifted the scalpel close to her face and examined it before she flipped it so the blade end was pointing down. She then moved it slowly down towards Skyline until it stopped inches away from his chest. She then stood there for a better part of an hour contemplating on what to do.

Her goal was so close she could see it. She could see herself sitting on the throne of Equestria. She could feel all the ponies she would be infusing with magic to strengthen Equestria. However, this colt that lay before her posed both a threat and a tool for her goal. After his attempted attack on her life. She could see the true strength of his abilities, but also the terrible darkness that lingered in said abilities.

Her goal was in reach, but Skyline could potentially hinder that goal. He was supposed to lead her armies against her foes, but she feared he'd lead her army against her. She wanted to pick up the broken pieces of his mind, but it seems he had already picked them up and placed them back in a jagged order. His strength was crucial to her goal. She could kill him now in his weakened state, but that could push her goal back weeks, if not months. However, she could let him live and have him lead her armies to the castles doorsteps.

She didn't want to push her goal back any longer, but she didn't want to reach her goal just to have it taken away by this colt. The scalpel continued to hover over Skyline's chest as she took a deep breath and sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

Nip Tuck walked out of The Clinic with her head lowered and her focus on the floor. The platinum blonde stallion saw her leave and left the two nurse ponies and walked over to her and asked, "Everything alright ma'am?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just," Nip Tuck said before she changed the subject and asked, "When will the new test subjects arrive?" The stallion pondered her question before he took out a pocket watch from his lab coat pocket and flipped it open. He saw the time and did a little math in his head. When he finished, he closed the pocket watch and placed it back in his lab coat pocket.

"Shouldn't be long now, at the latest it might be 3pm, but that would only be if they suffered any complications along the way," the stallion answered.

She nodded and walked past him. As he she passed by him she stated, "I'm heading to my room to rest. Please come get me when the new test subjects arrive. I feel they'll help me with my state of mind." the stallion nodded before he walked into The Clinic to clean it up and prep it for the new arrivals.

Nip Tuck walked through the hallway in The Lounge. She kept her head down and stared at the floor as she walked towards her room. She didn't want to make eye contact with any of the ponies she came in contact with. Many of the staff in the hallway gave her a wide birth as to keep from bumping into her. She rounded a corner and went down a long hallway with wooden doors along each side of the hallway. Each door was numbered and had pony's names etched into the wood of the door. Some of the doors had pony's names scratched out and new names etched underneath them.

When she reached the end of the hallway. She stood in front of a steel door. She placed her right front hoof on the wall next to the door. A light went from the top of her hoof to the bottom several times before it disappeared. Ten clicks came from the steel door before it automatically opened. She walked in and slowly closed the door.

Once the door closed, the lights came on automatically as a disembodied voice greeted, "welcome home Nip Tuck." Nip Tuck turned to face the empty room. The room was much like a two bedroom apartment. Its walls were painted in a rose pink color; there was a couch, loveseat, and recliner. All three were sitting across from a large TV. A thick white shag carpet covered the floor. The door across from her was shut.

As she walked across the living room a hologram of a blue mare appeared behind her and asked, "How was your day?" the mare smiled warmly at Nip Tuck who looked back at the hologram and sighed.

"It was fine Electronica," Nip Tuck stated as she crawled onto the couch.

The hologram of the mare trotted over and shook her head before she said, "You created me to scan a pony's mental state and right now yours is irregular. So let me help you." Nip Tuck sighed and rolled on her back and placer he arm over her eyes.

"I'm just wondering if what I did was right." Nip Tuck said as she continued, "He was so perfect. He would lead my army to Canterlot and take the castle, but now." She sighed again as Electronica walked over to her and began brushing her hologram hoof through Nip Tuck's hair. The hoof simply phased through her hair, but Electronica didn't seem to notice or care.

"I've seen you come back from worse. Remember that mare you thought could lead your army only to watcher he be killed or what about that stallion you liked so much. You got over his death," Electronica said before she continued, "I know you want to storm the castle now, but patients is the key. Should you rush and over look any variable. All your planning will be for nothing."

"I know, I know. I just want to help Equestria now. The longer that bitch and her shitty sister is in power. The more ponies have to suffer," Nip Tuck said before she added, "I'll grant them power, I'll grant them safety. I'll be a much better ruler then those two." Before Electronica could respond there was a knock at the door.

Electronica moved from Nip Tuck's side and walked over to the door. She placed her hologram hoof on the door and asked, "May I help you?"

"I was instructed to inform the professor when the new test subjects arrived," the stallion on the other side of the door stated.

"Understood, I'll inform here at once," Electronica said. When the stallion didn't respond, she assumed he had left. She turned to Nip Tuck who had turned her back to Electronica.

"Aren't you going to The Clinic?" Electronica asked.

"I'm not in the mood," Nip Tuck stated

"But you always seem to have a smile on your face when you finish infusing ponies. Plus, there might be a unicorn in this batch," Electronica said. Nip Tuck didn't say anything for a while. She then rolled over to face Electronica and soon got off the couch. Nip Tuck walked past her and opened the door. She was surprised to see the platinum blonde stallion waiting for her.

"I figured you'd left after reporting in," Nip Tuck said as the door closed behind her.

"I had thought about it, but figured you might want some company on your way there. Also, I can give you my full inventory report of the new arrivals," the platinum blonde stallion stated. Nip Tuck nodded and the two proceeded towards The Clinic.

"So what are we looking at in terms of inventory?" Nip Tuck asked.

"We've acquired fifteen new test subjects: five Earth Ponies, six Pegasi, and four Unicorns," The stallion said.

"How many are foals?" Nip Tuck asked.

"Three: two Unicorn fillies and one colt Earth Pony," the stallion stated before he continued, "All are being sedated in The Clinic. They'll be out for quite a while. If I'm understanding correctly. One of the Pegasus mares gave the mercenaries trouble."

"How can one mare give highly trained mercenaries trouble?" Nip Tuck questioned

"According to what they told me. The mare in questioned wasn't particularly fast, but whenever she bumped into something. Objects from it would fall on top of them," the stallion said.

"She must have used her surroundings to her advantage, but it seemed to fail," Nip Tuck said before she asked, "Have you talked with the staff working to fix the skybox?"

"Yes, I went to check on them first before coming here. Their progress is actually ahead of schedule and the skybox will be fixed by tomorrow morning," the stallion said.

The two reached The Clinic and walked through the double doors. Inside, all fifteen ponies were on individual beds with I.V.s in their left arms and masks helping them breathe. Nip Tuck's horn illuminated and a white plastic surgical mask floated over to her. She placed it on before walking over to a cupboard and opening it. Inside were various gems of different colors, shapes, and sizes. Each gem had something swimming inside of it. Nip Tuck took a small orange gem in her magic and walked over to a Unicorn stallion.

She placed the gem on the table next to the Unicorn before she placed her right front hoof on the Unicorn's head and her left front hoof on the Unicorn's horn. She began to put pressure on the horn as her right hoof kept the Unicorn's head steady. She pushed down with all her might on the horn until finally. _Snap_.


	23. Chapter 23

A wave of ecstasy washed over Nip Tuck as she felt and heard the horn snap off. She let out a satisfied sigh before her horn glowed and wrapped around the orange gem. Her magic lifted the gem over the Unicorn's body and began to crush the gem. The gem imploded and became an organ mist of magic that mixed with Nip Tuck's red magic before the combination of magic seeped into the Unicorn's body. The Unicorn twitched violently before his twitching began to slow and finally stop. Once the magic was fully in the Unicorn's body, Nip Tuck waited and watched. When nothing happened and the Unicorns breathing went back to normal. Nip Tuck moved to the next pony, which was the second Unicorn.

The platinum blonde stallion walked over to Nip Tuck with a lime green gem that was slightly bigger then the orange gem. Nip Tuck took the gem in her magic and placed it on the table next to the Unicorn. She wiped away the drool from the corner of her mouth before she proceeded to break off the Unicorn's horn. When she finally snapped the horn off she nearly fell to the floor in ecstasy. She then crushed the gem in her magic before the combination of the gem's magic and her magic seeped into the Unicorn.

She moved onto the next pony which was mare. Chains descended from the ceiling with hooks at their tips. The hooks pierced into the wings of the mare, keeping them up straight and extended. Nip Tuck's magic wrapped around a bone saw and turned it on. The blade whirled to life as she slowly moved it towards the base of the Pegasus's wings. The saw cut through the flesh of the wings until it hit the bone and skipped. The saw carved through the bone and soon severed the bone before it entered the flesh once again. Once Nip Tuck severed the first wing, she then severed the second wing. After both wings had been severed from the body, she then sewed the open wounds shut before she infused the mare with magic.

Once she had finished with the Pegasus mare, Nip Tuck moved on to the rest of the ponies in The Clinic. It took a total of six hours before she had finished infusing all the ponies in the Clinic with magic. She had to stop three hours in after snapping off the final Unicorn's horn. The ecstasy was so overwhelming she needed to find one of her staff to quell the pleasure.

Once all the ponies had been infused with magic. The staff came in and placed them in their assigned rooms in The Cell Block. Once the final pony was wheeled out, Nip Tuck let out a satisfied sigh. Electronica was right. All she needed was to infuse the new arrivals with magic to clear her head.

She trotted out of The Clinic humming to herself. Every pony she passed in the hall she greeted with a smile and a sing song voice. She even flirted with a few of her staff. Once she reached the door to her room, she placed her hoof on the scanner. It took a single scan before five clicks came from the door and it automatically opened as Electronica's voice greeted, "Welcome home Nip Tuck." Nip Tuck walked into her room and closed the door as the lights automatically turned on. She skipped over to the couch and hopped onto it as she let out another satisfied sigh. Electronica appeared in the middle of the room with a smile on her face as she said, "Someone's feeling good."

"It was wonderful! The feeling of snapping their horns filled me with so much ecstasy!" Nip Tuck raved before she continued, "It go so overwhelming that I needed one of the mares walking by The Clinic to calm myself down." Electronica shook her head and laughed.

"What did I tell you?" Electronica said before she added, "I know how to get you out of your depression."

"Well, yeah. I programmed that into your A.I., but I don't have time to get into that. I have to get The Arena duels ready for tomorrow" Nip Tuck said. Electronica nodded before she disappeared.

Nip Tuck spent several hours going through files of the ponies in The Cell Block to choose who would fight who tomorrow. She could have a member of her staff sort through the files and choose the fighters, but she knew they'd simply pick who they'd want to see fight. While also giving their favorites an easy pass. Her picks were more based on getting the ponies ready for war, ready to storm the gates of the castle to allow her to rule over Equestria and make it great again. She needed to weed out the weak so her army would be unstoppable.

Once she finished, she sat back on the couch and took one final look at tomorrow's matches. She nodded in approval before she took the ponies files and placed them in a folder. Each pony's file was stapled to their opponent. She would deliver them tomorrow to Jukebox so he'd know who was fighting and he could instruct the staff to get the ponies from The Cell Block. She yawned and stretched before she got up and walked over to the back room.

When she walked into the back room, the lights automatically turned on to show the master bedroom with a large king sized four-poster bed. Just like the living room, the walls were painted in a rose pink color and there was a shag carpet on the floor. Her magic pulled the covered down and she crawled into bed. She pulled the sheets up to her neck and let out a stratified sigh as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nip Tuck found herself standing at the balcony of the castle as she looked down at the sea of ponies watching her. To her left was princess Celestia, her coat was matted and disheveled. Her body was riddled with bruises, cuts, and scars. Her wings were gone and replaced with stumps on her back and her horn had been broken off. Celestia's appearance put a smile on Nip Tuck's face. To Nip Tuck's right was Princess Luna who suffered the same appearance as her sister. Each princess had a noose around their neck. The noose was attached to a rope that was attached to the edge of the balcony. Nip Tuck cleared her throat before she began to speak.

"Ponies of Equestria! Before you are your false gods, before you are the two who have failed to protect you and your families. Before you are two mares that dare to call themselves your princesses!" Nip Tuck preached. The sea of ponies booed whenever Nip Tuck mentioned Celestia and Luna. Nip Tuck lifted her right front hoof to quite the crowd before she continued," Now on paper, I'm your ruler, but I'm here to tell you that I'm not your ruler and you are not my subjects. Because we all are equal! You all became equal to me and one another after you went through The Magical Infusion Process. "The sea of ponies cheered as Nip Tuck scanned the massive crowd.

Her smile grew when she saw that the Pegasi in the crowd had stumps instead of wings and the Unicorn's horns had been broken off. Every pony was now truly equal. Her intentions were to infuse ponies with magic so they could protect their homes, their families, there kingdom. However, there was another reason she started this plan: to destroy the Class System of Equestria. She hated the fact that Unicorns were renowned as the better race than their peers. She hated that Earth Ponies were considered the lowest class in Equestria. By taking away the Pegasus's wings and Unicorn's horns, everypony would truly be equal.

"These two used to use The Class System to belittle you to make some of you inferior to one another. They held themselves in the highest regard. They saw themselves as not your equals, but they felt they were better than you because they were alicorns. Now look at them!" Nip Tuck stated as she pointed to Celestia and Luna before she continued, "They have no wings, no horns, no reason to think they're better than you. However, they still think they're better then you!" the crowd booed, but also cheered.

"But as of this moment, their reign is over. Their Class System has been broken. So as of this moment: they are no longer needed," Nip Tuck preached. Two stallions walked up behind Luna and Celestia and pushed them off the edge of the balcony. The two mares fell before. _Snap_. Their necks broke as the noose pulled up. Celestia and Luna's bodies hung lifeless on the side of the castle. The crowd cheered as Nip Tuck's smile grew even bigger.

"With this, Equestria in now on the final stretch to becoming the only nation in the world!" Nip Tuck raved. The crowd cheered even louder. Nip Tuck lifted her hoof to silence the crowd before she continued, "You all possess the skills needed to protect this kingdom, but I will not just wait for the threat to come knocking. We will conquer the other nations until Equestria is the only nation on this planet!" the crowd exploded in cheers

"Long live Equestria!" Nip Tuck screamed. The crowd sheered even louder and chanted, "Long live Equestria!" Nip Tuck turned tail and walked back into the castle. She walked into the throne room and took her place on the throne. A smile formed on her face as she said, "Let the fun begin."

* * *

Nip Tuck slowly opened her eyes before she let out a long yawn. She moved her head from her pillow and wiped the saliva from the corner of her mouth. Electronica appeared by her bedside and said, "Good morning Nip Tuck. I take I you had a wonderful dream."

Nip Tuck smacked her lips and squinted at Electronica until her eyes adjusted. Once they did she asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well you were talking in your sleep. It sounded like you were giving a speech," Electronica said before she pointed out, "Also, you started drooling on your pillow." Nip Tuck looked down at her pillow to see a large stain on it. She sighed before she removed the sheets and crawled out of bed.

"What time is it?" Nip Tuck asked as she stretched and walked towards the living room.

"It's twenty past eight," Electronica stated.

"Shit, I've got to get those files to Jukebox," Nip Tuck cursed.

"Not to worry. I scanned the files and sent them to Jukebox. He's already confirmed he's gotten them," Electronica said.

"What would I do without you?" Nip Tuck said. When she walked out into the living room she smelled the aroma of pancakes. When she walked to the coffee table she saw a large stack of pancakes with a large cup of coffee next to it on the coffee table.

Electronica appeared in the middle of the room and smiled as she said, "Strawberry banana pancakes with butter toffee espresso. Your favorite."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," Nip Tuck said before she took a seat on the couch and dug into the stack of pancakes. Using her magic she turned on the TV. On the screen was a rouge red mare behind a desk.

"It's been two weeks since the incident at the schoolhouse in Ponyville. Authorities have yet to find the missing foals and their teacher. A search party was sent out, but had to return after being attacked by a pack of Timberwolves," the mare said before she continued, "and late last night, several pony's homes were broken into. The residents of those homes were taken in the darkness of the night. Authorities believe the same ponies that attacked the schoolhouse are the culprits. We now go live to a press conference were police chief Side Arm will make a statement."

The screen changed from the mare to a gunmetal grey stallion that stood behind a podium. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He cleared his throat and began, "we have yet to find the culprits who attacked and took the children and their teacher. However, we believe that these criminals are the same criminals who recently took fifteen ponies from their homes. Our first search party ended in tragedy when our search parties were attacked by Timberwolves. We still mourn the loss of Heavy Artillery and Amethyst. However, their deaths will not be in vain. We'll continue to search for the kidnapped ponies and bring them home. Canterlot has sent more Royal Guards to help with the search. This should help if the Timberwolves or some other Everfree beast decides to attack."

"Nip Tuck shut the TV off before Side Arm could finish. She took a big gulp of her coffee before she laughed, "Those idiots! They'll never find them. They have no idea they're right under their noses." Nip Tuck finished her coffee before she got up and walked towards the door.

"Have a wonderful day," Electronica said.

"Oh I will. I will," Nip Tuck said before she opened the door, walked out into the hallway and the door closed behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

As Nip Tuck walked through the hallway, many of the ponies she walked past were moving materials to various parts of the facility. Others were just waking up and heading to the café in The Lounge to get breakfast and start their day. Yet others headed to The Cell Block and Line to begin their work day.

The only reason she had so much staff on hoof was because she promised them enough Bits to live a carefree life, but they would only get it when her plan came to fruition. Until that time came, she gave them free room and board and free food. The stallions even got a toy to play with. She had thought about getting the mares a toy, but she didn't know if they'd use it as much as the stallions used theirs. A smile grew on Nip Tuck's face when she thought about why these ponies worked for her. _These idiots have no idea_ Nip Tuck thought. _They have no idea that once my plan is in the final stage and my army is ready to storm the gates. These idiots will no longer be useful to me. When that time comes, they'll see first hoof how powerful my army is._

Nip Tuck ascended the stairs to the skybox. When she reached the top and walked through the hallway. She saw the two mares standing on either side of the door to the skybox. The candy apple red mare on the right quickly opened the door to the skybox for Nip Tuck.

"Thank you," Nip Tuck said before she walked into the skybox. The candy apple red mare closed the door behind her.

"She seems happier than usual," The fern green mare stated.

"The happier she is, the scarier she is," The candy apple red mare whispered.

Nip Tuck took a moment to examine the skybox. She was pleased that it looked the same as before. The staff did a fine job making the skybox look as though it was never damaged. However, they did clean up the blood stain on the carpet. Other than that, Nip Tuck was happy with the outcome. She nodded in approval before she walked over to her chair that sat in front of the window. The window showed the entire Arena below. As she got comfortable, a stallion walked into the skybox and presented her with a menu. She took the menu in her magic and examined it before giving the stallion her order. The stallion took the menu and nodded before he left the skybox.

Once the stallion left, Nip Tuck pressed the button next to the speakers and asked, "Jukebox darling, is everything ready?"

"Almost ma'am just got word that one of the combatants has been placed in the elevator. Just waiting for confirmation on the other," Jukebox answered.

"Wonderful," Nip Tuck said before she added, "Notify me when we can begin." She sat back in her chair and let out a stratified sigh. Moments later, the stallion returned with her order. He placed the tray next to Nip Tuck's chair before leaving. Nip Tuck's horn illuminated as her magic wrapped around her wine glass. She took a sip of her red wine as Jukebox's voice came from the speakers.

"The combatants are ready ma'am. Shall I begin?" Jukebox said.

"Let's begin," Nip Tuck said. For a while nothing happened. Then two small trapdoors opened in the dirt and two ponies rose up from the floor.

"Hello fillies and gentlecolts and welcome to another day at The Suicide Dome!" Jukebox announced. Nip Tuck pushed a blue button and the audio of the cheering crowd echoed throughout The Arena. When the audio died down, Jukebox continued, "Today's event will be the greatest ever! Especially today's main event! I won't spoil it, but it pits two ponies who consider themselves indestructible!" the audio of the crowd cheered even louder.

"So let's not waste any time! Let's introduce our first match combatants! In the blue square: he's the blood soaked stallion. This is Bloodforge!" Jukebox announced. Nip Tuck thought for a moment before a smile formed on her face and pressed a red button. Instead of a cheering crowd, the audio of a booing crowd went through the speaker system of the dome as Bloodforge was announced. Bloodforge was a coral orange stallion with a teal mane and tail. When the crowd booed him, he just rolled his eyes and sighed. When the audio faded, Jukebox continued, "And in the red square: He's a pony with one nasty bite and will strike from anywhere. This is Frenzy!" the audio of the crowd cheering once again appeared. Frenzy was an ocean blue stallion with a moss green mane and tail.

"Bloodforge was it? Not too hard to figure out your power," Frenzy mocked.

"Oh yeah and Frenzy hides your power? Please, any foal with half a brain can see what your ability is," Bloodforge retorted.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Frenzy said before his eyes turned pitch black.

"Oh, it looks like our combatants have already started the trash talk. So let's not make them wait any longer! Blue square, are you ready?" Jukebox said.

"Yeah I'm ready," Bloodforge said before he lifted his right hoof towards his head and sliced open his skin with the jagged part of his broken horn. Blood slowly seeped from his open wound.

"Red square, are you ready?" Jukebox asked.

Frenzy didn't answer. Instead the sound of his bones popping and shifted echoed. He opened his mouth and all his teeth fell out. From his gums came serrated, saw-like teeth. His back arched up and from the middle grew a dorsal fin. The hair on his tail all fell out and from his backside ripped out a three foot shark's tail. His coat changed color to a metallic grey color. He smiled and laughed before he said; "Now I'm ready for my next meal."

"Alright, count with me! 3, 2, 1! Begin!" Jukebox yelled.

"Oh a half pony, half shark hybrid. How scary," Bloodforge mocked.

"Keep it up," Frenzy said before he crouched down as his muscles tightened. He aimed himself at Bloodforge before he launched himself towards Bloodforge and yelled, "Shark Tooth Torpedo!" he soared through the air with such speed, Bloodforge had little time to react.

Bloodforge quickly put his right hoof up as the blood from his open wound quickly shot out and formed a large shield. The blood hardened like steel just before Frenzy slammed into it. The collision pushed Bloodforge back a few inches. Frenzy quickly slammed his tail on the ground and launched himself up and over the shield. He spun around and yelled, "Shark Tooth Sickle!" his tail sliced through the air and towards Bloodforge. The blood quickly morphed into a short sword just as Frenzy's tail made contact. Sparks flew from the collision and Frenzy quickly pushed away from Bloodforge. He flipped through the air before landing ten feet away.

"Are you for real with this?" Bloodforge asked. The sword made of blood quickly changed back into liquid and seeped back into his open wound.

"You don't have to be scared," Frenzy said before he crouched down again and aimed for Bloodforge. Frenzy smiled before he said, "I'll make this quick and painless!" he launched himself at Bloodforge again while screaming, "Shark Tooth Torpedo!"

Bloodforge quickly lifted his left hoof and sliced the flesh on his jagged broken horn. The blood from both wounds quickly seeped out and formed springs. Bloodforge quickly slammed his front hooves to the ground and bounced up and over Frenzy. He landed behind Frenzy and waited. _Damn idiot will hit the wall_ Bloodforge thought.

To Bloodforge surprise, Frenzy began to spin like a vortex and yelled, "Shark Tooth Tornado!" Frenzy spun up into the air before he looped down and descended towards Bloodforge. Bloodforge shot blood from his right hoof towards the wall. It hit the wall and stuck before Bloodforge pulled himself towards the wall just before Frenzy slammed into the ground. The collision stirred up dirt and dust. The blood detached from the wall and slithered back into Bloodforge's open wound.

Frenzy stumbled from the dust cloud spitting out dirt. He stuck his tongue out and began scraping dirt from it. His tongue was serrated and on both sides of his tongue were two black spikes.

"For the record: I wasn't scared. I'm baffled you name your attacks," Bloodforge stated before he continued, "That's like announcing your presence when you're trying to sneak around."

"Hey, don't mock me! I'm just cool that way. My attack names are unique and throw off my opponent's guard," Frenzy boasted.

"Really, because I know you're using the modified Placoid Scales to swim through the air and cut down your opponents," Bloodforge said.

"Placoid Scales?" Frenzy questioned.

"Really?" Bloodforge sighed before he continued "You don't even know how your ability works?"

"I do know how my ability works!" Frenzy argued before he added, "my modified skin is riddled with shark's teeth, that's what I use to cut my opponent down to size. My shark's teeth allow me to bite through bone."

"Yeah, the Placoid Scales. That's what those teeth that cover your skin are called you idiot," Bloodforge said before he said, "Learn some basic biology you worthless mud pony."

"Stop mocking me!" Frenzy screamed before he launched himself towards Bloodforge again and spun like a vortex while screaming, "Shark Tooth Tornado!"

"Idiot," Bloodforge said before the blood came from his two open wounds and once again formed the springs. He slammed his hooves to the ground and bounced up into the air. When Frenzy flew under him, Bloodforge would morph the blood into a spear and skewer the bastard. However, when Frenzy soared under Bloodforge Frenzy's tail slammed into the ground and he flew up towards Bloodforge.

"What!" Bloodforge yelled just before Frenzy sunk his teeth into Bloodforge's right arm. Frenzy lurched to the right and tore Bloodforge's arm clean off. Bloodforge screamed in as the two fell to the ground.

Frenzy landed on his hooves while Bloodforge flopped to the ground he clutched his right shoulder where his arm was severed. Frenzy smiled before he threw Bloodforge's arm into the air and ate it in one bite.

"I've eaten better, but also eaten worse," Frenzy mocked before he turned to face Bloodforge who was still lying on the ground. He aimed himself at Bloodforge and added, "Where's your smart ass remarks now?" he launched himself at Bloodforge while yelling, "Shark Tooth Torpedo!"

Bloodforge lay on the ground clutching his shoulder. A smile formed on his face. _Since you like naming your attacks. Here's a name you'll like_ Bloodforge thought before he said, "Bloody Frenzy."

Blood red spikes ripped and pierced out of Frenzy's body. His eyes widened as he soared right over Bloodforge and slammed into the ground behind Bloodforge. He skidded to a stop as Bloodforge stood up on three hooves. The Blood red spikes quickly changed to liquid and slithered back to Bloodforge. The blood shot up at his right shoulder and morphed into his right arm. The blood changed color to match his coat. He moved his arm around until something popped and Bloodforge sighed, "There it is." Bloodforge turned to face Frenzy before he walked over to him.

Frenzy's body began to change back into his pony form as his eyes questioned what just happened. Bloodforge saw his questioning eyes and laughed before he said, "What? You thought I cut myself and control the blood in my body? That's foals play." Bloodforge said before he lifted his left hoof. It changed to blood and morphed into a scythe as Bloodforge explained, "I can morph my body into blood and then morph the blood into anything I want. Then harden it like steel, but why am I tell you this? I guess I just want to mock you one last time."

Bloodforge swung his scythe down and decapitated Frenzy. The scythe morphed into blood and then back into his left hoof. The audio of the booing crowd appeared. Bloodforge just rolled his eyes before he felt electricity course through his body. It didn't knock him out, but simply paralyze him. The wall opened and two stallions rushed in and placed Bloodforge onto the cart before wheeling him out. Seconds later the wall reopened and another set of stallions rushed in and placed Frenzy and his head on a cart before leaving.

"Well, that ended as expected," Nip Tuck said before she took another sip of her wine.


	25. Chapter 25

Nip Tuck swirled her wine in her glass as she waited for the next round. She was excited for the next match. When she finally pitted these two against one another, she almost got Jukebox up the night before so she could watch this match. However, she restrained herself and waited for today. Her excitement skyrocketed when she watched the two combatants rise up from the floor. She moved to the edge of her seat and waited for Jukebox to begin.

"Alright folks, let's keep this train rolling! In the red square: she's the mare of the desert. This is Sandstorm!" Jukebox announced. The audio of the crowd exploded with cheers as Sandstorm waved like she was auditioning for the Mrs. Equestria pageant. Sandstorm was a sun burn red mare with violet mane and tail. The cheering was so loud that the sound started to distort. When the cheering died down, Jukebox continued, "And in the blue square: he's the stallion of time. This is Chrono!" the crowd cheered as Chrono yawned. Chrono was a rust red stallion with a sand brown mane and tail.

"Did you seriously wake me up for this?" Chrono questioned before he yawned again.

"Oh come on love. Don't you want to have a fun time with a beautiful mare?" Sandstorm flirted.

"That would be fun, but there isn't a mare like that around," Chrono said before he yawned, "So I just want to go back to my room and sleep."

"How rude!" Sandstorm yelled.

"Alright folks let's get this party started. Red square are you ready?" Jukebox asked. Sandstorm didn't answer. She just glared at Chrono who didn't really pay too much attention to her. His eyes were half closed and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. When there was no response. Jukebox then asked, "Blue square: Are you ready?" Chrono just nodded as he yawned.

"Alright, our combatants are set so count with me! 3, 2, 1! Begin!" Jukebox said.

The dirt started to rise up around Sandstorm and take the shape of snakes. She glared at Chrono and hissed, "You shouldn't ignore a lady like that. It's quite rude." Chrono lifted his right front hoof and Sandstorm waited to see what he would do. Her anger boiled over when he placed his hoof in front of his face as he let out a large yawn. She slammed her front hooves on the ground and screamed, "Stop ignoring me!" the dirt snakes jetted towards Chrono.

Chrono let out another yawn as he groggily said, "Time out." Everything around Chrono turned black and white. The snakes stood still in the air while the dirt that dripped from their bodies stayed stationary in the air. The only thing that moved was Chrono as he yawned again. Chrono walked towards Sandstorm and stood in front of her. He took a long look at her before he shook his head. He took her head in his front hooves and violently snapped her neck so her head rotated one hundred and eighty degrees. He then turned tail and walked back to where he originally was. He yawned again and said, "Time in."

The world once again found its color. When that happened, the snakes made of dirt fell to the ground three feet away from Chrono. Sandstorm's head was rotated one hundred and eighty degrees. She fell to the ground as Chrono yawned again. The wall opened up and two mares wheeled out a cart. Chrono watched them push the cart over to him. They didn't seem scared of him when he walked over to them. He got on the cart and laid down. He fell asleep even before they started wheeling him out of The Arena.

A few moments' later two stallions wheeled a second cart out and placed Sandstorm on the cart before they wheeled her out and the wall closed behind her. Nip Tuck's smile formed a Cheshire cat grin as she watched Sandstorm be wheeled out. She took her wine glass in her magic and sipped it before she said, "That'll teach that bitch to comment on my age and appearance."

It took thirty minutes before the next two ponies rose up from the ground. In that time: Nip Tuck ate majority of the food she had ordered and poured herself a second glass of wine. She sat back and got comfortable as she waited for Jukebox to start the third match.

"Alright folks, since the last match was a quick one. I'm sure this next match will set a fire under your chairs. So let's start stoking the flames. In the blue square: he's the stallion with a red hot temper. This is Pyro!" Jukebox announced. The audio of the cheering crowd echoed throughout the dome as a shit eating grin formed on Pyro's face. He was an avocado green stallion with a jet black mane and tail. Once the audio died down, Jukebox continued, "And in the red square: He's the pony that's walked through Tartarus and back. This is Hades!" the audio of the crowd cheering once again sprung to life through the speakers. Hades was an Ash white stallion with an ivory colored mane and tail.

"Alright folks, let's get this show on the road," Jukebox said before he counted down, "3, 2, 1! Begin!" The audio of the crowd cheered. However, both Hades and Pyro stood there examining one another.

"Are you going to do something or just stand there and eye me all day?" Pyro asked.

"I'm just waiting for you to do something. The pony that makes the first move has a fifty, fifty chance of losing the battle," Hades said.

"I don't need strategy to beat you. I just need to get fired up," Pyro stated before he punched the air. A fireball shot out of his hoof and headed towards Hades. When the fireball hit Hades, it exploded and stirred up dust and dirt. Pyro laughed and said, "All talk and no action. What a waste of a pony."

"Was that it?" Hades said. Pyro watched as the dust and dirt settled. When it did: Hades wiped away the dirt that got on his coat. He looked at Pyro and smiled as he said, "Well, now that you've done your thing. Let me do mine."

A red circle appeared on the ground in front of Hades. It had strange purple symbols around the radios of the circle. Bones spat out of the circle and started to connect to one another before the bones created a pony skeleton. A purple light glistened in the eye sockets of the skull before flames engulfed the whole skeleton. The pony skeleton reared back and let out a bone chattering wail before the pony skeleton charged towards Pyro. The flames engulfing the skeleton were keeping it together like skin, muscles, and tendons.

Pyro once again punched the air and shot another fireball. The fireball raced towards the pony skeleton. When the fireball made contact it exploded. The skeleton let out a wail like a lobster being dumped in boiling water. Pyro smiled as the smoke cleared and made sure Hades saw it. Hades on the other hoof didn't look too impressed. Five more red circles appeared around Hades and they all spat out bones that created pony skeletons. Each one was engulfed in flames. Two of the skeleton ponies let out a bone chattering wail before the five ponies charged towards Pyro.

"Now this is a battle I can get fired up about!" Pyro yelled as he slammed his front hooves to the ground. He charged towards the pony skeletons. He lunged for them and his body morphed into flames and changed into a fireball. The fireball soared towards the pony skeletons. It slammed into the skeletons and turned them to ash before soaring towards Hades. Hades didn't look too impressed with Pyro. A red circle appeared in front of Hades as more bones spat out and formed into a large four talon claw. Fireball slammed into the claw and began to push towards Hades. However, the claw didn't move, it stayed firm and didn't budge.

The fireball suddenly flew back and slammed into the ground as the claw fell to the ground and turned to ash. The flames of the fireball moped as it shrunk and changed back into Pyro who had a smile on his face. He laughed and yelled, "This battle is amazing! It really lights a fire in my hooves!" eight fire spikes shot out of his back and floated in the air. The spikes took the shape of eight eagles made of flames.

Hades didn't seem impressed as eight circles appeared around him. They all spat out bones that connected and created eight condor skeletons. A purple light glistened in the eye sockets of the skulls before all eight condor skeletons were engulfed in flames. The two groups of birds hovered in the air for a few seconds before one of the condor skeletons let out a bone rattling wail and the two groups of birds charged each other. The two groups of birds collided and lit up the sky.

"Yes, yes! Now this really fires me up!" Pyro yelled before he changed into flames and took the shape of a dragon made of flames. Hades right eyebrow rose up as a much larger red circle appeared on the ground behind him. It spat out much larger bones before they connected to one another and created a 20 foot tall, five headed hydra skeleton. A purple light glistened in the eye sockets of each skull before the Hydra skeleton was engulfed in flames.

The dragon of flames let out a roar before charging at the hydra. The middle head of the hydra reared back and breathed out flames. The dragon didn't change course and flew into the flames. It let out a large wail of pain before Pyro fell from the flames. When he hit the ground he began to roll around on the ground. He stopped and quickly stood up and stared at hades in surprise. _How? How can this bastard make me? ME! Feel like I'm being burned. I'm fire itself!_ Pyro thought.

"Can't stand the flames?" Hades mocked.

"I am fire itself you bastard! I can't be burned by any flame!" Pyro yelled. His anger was now boiling. He had been having fun with the battle, but after the feeling of being burned. He was starting to get angry.

"Your flames are nothing compared to those of Tartarus," Hades said.

"No flame can touch me!" Pyro screamed before he once again took the shape of the dragon made of fire and charged at the hydra again. The middle head breathed fire again and once again the dragon charged head long into the flames. It wailed again and Pyro fell to the ground and rolled around as he felt like he was on fire.

"You're flames are nothing more than a spark compared to the flames of Tartarus," Hades said.

"You honestly expect me to believe you can harness the flames of Tartarus?" Pyro said as he slowly stood up. He still felt like he was on fire, but he pushed the pain to the back of his head.

 **"** No mere pony can control the flames of Tartarus, but controlling the creatures that inhabit Tartarus is a different story," Hades said with a smile.

"What!?" Pyro said in disbelief.

"I can summon the creatures that inhabit Tartarus, but not only can I take from Tartarus. I can give to Tartarus," Hades stated.

A red circle appeared on the wall behind Pyro and from the circle shot out four chains made of bones and engulfed in flames. The chains wrapped around all four of Pyro's hooves. Pyro screamed in pain as he felt the chains burn his skin. He quickly morphed into flames, but the chains were still wrapped around him. The flames shot every which way to break the chains but they wouldn't break. The chains suddenly pulled and Pyro was suddenly ripped from the flames and slammed into the wall with the red circle.

"Now become a member of Tartarus," Hades said. Pyro's skin began to melt as he screamed in pain. His muscles burned off and his tendons burst into flames. The only thing that remained was Pyro's skeleton. However, that too became nothing but ash and it melded into the red circle. Hades smiled as the hydra roared and also turned to ash. He turned to where the wall would open. When it did, he simply walked towards it and was escorted out of The Arena by a large group of stallions.

"Finally, we're at the climax," Nip Tuck said as she poured more wine into her glass. It took another thirty minutes before the trapdoors opened and the two ponies rose up from the floor.

"Alright folks it's finally here! The main event of today's Suicide Dome! Let's get right into it! In the blue square: he's the stallion of metal. This is Metallic!" Jukebox announced. The audio of the crowd went wild with cheers. Metallic was a Bronze yellow stallion with a dark silver mane and tail. He snapped a few joints in his neck and smiled at his opponent. When the cheers died down, Jukebox continued, "And in the red square: The stallion of pure diamond. This is Diamond Cutter!" The crowd once again went wild with cheers. Diamond Cutter was a wood brown stallion with a burnt umber brown mane and tail.

"So you're the Diamond Cutter I've heard so much about," Metallic said with a smile.

"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you as well Metallic. Besides the Viper mare I've heard about. You're one of the three I'd wanted to see in action," Diamond Cutter said before he added, "Shall we wait for jukebox to start?" green emerald started to coat Diamond Cutter's left hoof.

"Nah, let's not wait for that idiot to finish his little routine," Metallic said as silver liquid started to seep out of his right hoof. It coated it and hardened.

"Alright, let's get," Jukebox began to say before both Metallic and Diamond Cutter ran at each other. Diamond Cutter's left hoof coated in emerald diamond and Metallic's right hoof, which was coated in silver metal. Collided and sent a shockwave throughout The Arena.


	26. Chapter 26

Metallic and Diamond Cutter pushed away from each other and skidded back. _Two of my greatest creations battling it out to the death_ Nip Tuck thought as a smile formed on her face. _I wonder what will break first: Metallic's Liquid metal or Diamond Cutter's emeralds_.

Liquid metal started to seep out Metallic's left front hoof while emerald diamonds grew out of Diamond Cutter's right front hoof. The two stood across from each other for a few moments before they suddenly charged at one another.

Metallic's right front hoof and Diamond Cutters left front hoof collided creating another shockwave. They began flinging hooves in hopes of making contact with their opponent's flesh. Each collision of metal and diamond created shockwaves that shook the dome above The Arena. However, no matter how hard the collision was. Metallic's metal and Diamond Cutter's emeralds never broke, cracked, or dented. Diamonds Cutter charged at Metallic once again, but when his right hoof collided with Metallic's left. He leaped over Metallic and flung his hoof towards Metallic's back. Liquid metal quickly poured out of Metallic's skin and coated his back before it hardened like a suit of armor.

Diamond Cutter's hoof slammed into the metal and created another shockwave. Liquid metal seeped out of Metallic's tail and coated and hardened. He swung his tail towards Diamond Cutter. Diamonds grew out of Diamond Cutter's skin and coated his torso in emeralds. Metallic's tail slammed into Diamond Cutter's body and launched him away from Metallic. Diamond Cutter flew through the air and before he hit the ground. He twisted so his hooves hit the ground first and skidded a few feet on the ground. He looked back at Metallic and smiled.

Slants open on Metallic's right front hoof. He punched the air and buzz saws shot out of the slants. They soared towards Diamond Cutter, but Diamond Cutter also punched the air and crescent-shaped emerald diamonds shot out of his left front hoof. The crescent emeralds and metal buzz saws collided and ricocheted off one another.

Liquid metal quickly seeped out of Metallic's body and coated his entire body in liquid metal before it hardened. Likewise, Diamonds grew out of Diamond Cutter's body and coated his body. Both wore suits of armor made of metal or diamond respectively. Both stallions stood tall as the buzz saws and crescent emeralds scattered all around The Arena, imbedding in the ground, walls, and even the ceiling.

A metal buzz saw came through the glass of the skybox, pass Nip Tuck's face, and embedding in the top right corner. Nip Tuck never fletched as the glass broke and she felt the wind whoosh past her. A Chester cat grin formed on Nip Tuck's face. _That's right, fight for me_. Nip Tuck thought before she began to laugh. Her laughing started as low chuckle before it escalated into her laughing out loud and yelling, "Fight for your mother's affection!" the metal suit changed to liquid before seeping back into his body. The diamonds covering Diamond Cutter receded back into his body.

"Your metal is very formidable," Diamond Cutter complimented.

"Likewise, you emeralds are sturdier than I thought," Metallic complimented back.

"Thank you, but my diamonds will break your metal," Diamond Cutter said matter-a-factly.

"My metal will crack your diamonds before it ever breaks," Metallic retorted.

Liquid metal seeped out of Metallic's left front hoof and coated it before hardening. From the side of his hoof grew a blade that simmered in the lights of the dome. Emeralds grew out of Diamond Cutter's right front hoof. A blade made of emeralds grew out of the side of his hoof as well. The two stood across from each other for a few seconds before they charged at one another.

Metallic swung his blade at Diamond Cutter while Diamond Cutter swung his at Metallic. The two blades meet in the middle as sparks flew from the collision and created another shockwave. After the shockwave, the two began wildly swinging their blades in hopes to find purchase. However, with every swing, the blades collided and created a shockwave as sparks scattered around them.

After the tenth time the blades collided, emeralds grew from Diamond Cutter's left front hoof. He swung his left hoof towards Metallic, but liquid metal quickly seeped out of Metallic's right front hoof and hardened. He blocked Diamond Cutter's left hoof. Emeralds grew out of Diamond Cutter's skin and coated his head in a sort of helmet made of Diamonds. Likewise, liquid metal seeped out of Metallic's skin and coated his head in metal like a helmet as well. The liquid metal hardened just before both stallions head-butted each other. The two pushed away from each other and skidded back as they stood ten feet away from one another.

The metal coating Metallic's head and front hooves changed to liquid and seeped back into his skin. The emeralds coating Diamond Cutter's head and front hooves receded back into his skin. Both stallions were breathing heavily as sweat rolled down their face. They had been battling for nearly two hours and yet neither Metallic's metal or Diamond Cutter's emeralds showed any signs of breaking, cracking, or denting. Both were on their last leg of energy as liquid metal seeped out of Metallic's skin and coated his right front hoof and hardened while emeralds grew out of Diamond Cutter's skin and coated his left front hoof. Both took a deep breath before charging one another.

Both stallions charged at one another at full speed and flung their hooves at one another. Metallic's right front hoof and Diamond Cutter's left hoof scrapped against one another as they passed by. Metallic's right hoof slammed into the side of Diamond Cutter's face as Diamond Cutter's hoof slammed into the side of Metallic's face. The force of the blows sent the two soaring backwards. Both stallions skipped on the ground before skidding to a stop. Both lay on the ground motionless. The seconds turned to minutes and yet neither one moved. After ten minutes the wall opened and two groups of stallions rolled out two carts. The groups split and went to either Diamond Cutter or Metallic. After a few seconds of the groups checking on the two, a stallion radioed into Nip Tuck

"Ma'am, it seems both Metallic and Diamond Cutter are knocked out," the stallion said over the walkie-talkie. Nip Tuck's magic wrapped around the walkie-talkie

"Take them both back to their rooms," Nip Tuck ordered.

"Understood," the stallion said before the groups placed Metallic and Diamond Cutter on separate carts and wheeled them out of The Arena.

"Ma'am," Jukebox said from the speakers before he continued, "What are we going to do about tonight's meals? There's not enough meat to make the meals for The Cell Block." Nip Tuck thought for a moment before she figured out a plan.

"Send some of the staff to the skybox, I have a list of ponies in The Cell Block that are useless to me. They'll be added to the grinder to make the meals," Nip Tuck explained.

"Understood," Jukebox said through the speakers. Nip Tuck's smile grew as she sat back in her chair. _Can you feel it you dumb bitch? Can you feel that fear? That's your reign ending while mine begins_. Nip Tuck thought.

* * *

The platinum blonde stallion walked through the door of The Clinic. As he did, a nurse mare walked over to him and reported, "The patient hasn't woken up yet sir."

"What about his brain waves?" the platinum blonde stallion asked.

"That's just it: he's in a coma, but his brain waves are all over the place," the nurse stated.

"It's apparent that his broken mind is in a battle. Two sides are fighting to see which will control his body," the platinum blonde stallion said before he added, "Whichever one wins will control his body." the platinum blonde stallion smiled as he looked down at Skyline laying in the bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Skyline sat on the throne made of the dead tree as wails echoed around him. The red mist creatures were being brutalized by the pitch black smoke creatures. He got up from the throne and walked towards Nip Tuck who was watching the carnage unfold around her. When she saw him walking towards her she attempted to move away, but the chains that bound her refused to let her move.

"What's wrong mother?" Skyline mocked before he added, "Isn't this what you wanted? To create a monster?"

"I'm not a monster!" a voice screamed out. Skyline turned tail and his smile grew as his eyes fell onto a second Skyline.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," the first Skyline said.

"Can't you see what she's doing?" the second skyline questioned before he continued, "She's twisting us into the monster she wants. She wants us to lead her army. She wants my mind to fall apart!"

"So what?" the first Skyline said before he continued, "you can't tell me absolute power doesn't feel marvelous. Besides, you can't act like you're innocent. You're to blame here as well."

"I didn't create sick, twisted monsters!" the second Skyline argued.

"You created me didn't you?" the first Skyline questioned before his body began to change. His body morphed into shadows as it grew to the form of a stallion. His eyes changed from green to teal and his pupils slanted. The second Skyline watched as the first morphed into a shadow stallion. The shadow stallion laughed and continued, "You created me because you felt weak and hapless as your friends were taken away from you. Then when you had to kill your own teacher, your weakness gave birth to me. I gave you the strength to keep going, I gave you the power to crush any fear. Now as you get just a taste of the power bestrode to you, you want to take it back?!"

"If that means becoming a monster, then I'll gladly refuse this power," Skyline said. The shadow stallion cracked a smile at his response.

"You say that like you actually have a say in the matter," the shadow stallion stated.

"I will not allow you to change me into a monster!" Skyline yelled.

"Oh really?" the shadow stallion said as the panther made of thick black smoke slowly stacked past him and towards Skyline. Skyline slowly stepped back as the shadow stallion asked, "You and what army?" the panther lunged for Skyline but found no purchase as the tiger made of thick white fog intercepted it. The two creatures collided with one another before pushing away. The tiger skidded back before roaring. The panther roared back just as something slammed into the ground behind Skyline. The dragon made of white fog rose up from the dust, reared back and roared as the ground next to Skyline lifted up and the pony sized spider crawled out. A sphere bounced around Skyline before it stopped and rolled next to him. It unfolded into the three-banded armadillo. A fist made of pure white fog blasted out of the ground behind Skyline. The massive hand slammed into the ground and dragged the two storey gorilla from the ground.

"Well then," the shadow stallion said as the other creatures of black smoke joined the panther. The shadow stallion's smile grew as he said, "Let's see who's army is superior?" the two storey reptilian creature let out a massive roar as the two storey gorilla pounded it's chest and roared back before the white fog creatures and black smoke creatures charged at one another.

The panther lunged for the tiger, but the tiger leaped to the side before it lunged for the panther. The panther roared and invisible blades cut into the tiger's fog body. The tiger let out a wail of pain before it roared back and the panther felt an invisible wall slam into its body and caused it to slam into the ground. The panther stood back up and the two stared at one other before charging at each other again. The two met in the middle in a barrage of teeth and fangs.

The panther's right paw slammed into the tigers face, but the tiger shook the blow off and pounced on the panther. It quickly leaped off the panther as white blades jetted out of the panthers body. The panther stood back up as the blades sunk back into its body. The tiger roared and the panther roared back before the two charged at one another again.

The dragon made of thick white fog soared through the air and dodged each lightning bolt shot at it. The rattlesnake tail continued shooting lightning bolts at the dragon in hopes to make contact. The dragon suddenly dive bombed for the fox and its snakes. Its wings extended to stop its decent before it vomited out blue mist. The Copperhead snake tail shoved the rattlesnake and breathed out flames towards the blue mist. The mist and flames collided; however, the flames began to freeze when the mist connected. The fox jumped back as the large chunk of frozen flames slammed into the ground. The dragon flew out of the dust cloud created by the frozen flames hitting the ground and soared towards the fox.

The black mamba vomited green gas to create a smoke screen, but the dragon quickly stopped and began flapping its wings to rid the air of the gas. However, a lightning bolt shot out and slammed into the dragon's body. The dragon roared in pain before it fell to the ground. It lay on the ground before it slowly stood back up and roared at the fox. The fox growled at the dragon before the two charged at one another.

A sphere of green mist slammed into the spiders front legs that had morphed into a shield. The shield quickly morphed into two miniguns and rapidly fired out sliver spheres made of mist towards the fiddler crab. The large cannon quickly morphed back into the fiddler crabs large pincer before it scuttled away as small silver spheres slammed into the ground behind it. The fiddler crabs large pincer quickly morphed into a large battle axe before it charged towards the pony size spider.

The two miniguns quickly morphed into swords before it charged towards the fiddler crab. The crab swung its battle axe down towards the spider. The spider raised its swords to block the attack. The weapons collided and created a shockwave that caused the two creatures to slide backwards. The two stared each other down before they charged towards each other.

The white sphere bounced around the Minotaur as it swung one of its battle axes, trying to find purchase. The Minotaur would swung down at the sphere, but it continued to bounce around the Minotaur before it's anger grew and roared. The Minotaur slammed its axe to the ground and created a shockwave. The sphere bounced away from the shockwave before stopping and beginning to spin. The hologram of the clock face appeared above the sphere as the hand began to spin. It stopped on a yellow symbol just before the clock face shattered.

Lightning started to swirl around the sphere before it shot towards the Minotaur as a crackle of thunder echoed. The Minotaur grasped the battle axe in both its hands and swung towards the sphere. It collided with the side of the axe and created another shockwave that also shot lightning bolts all around them. Using all its strength, the Minotaur sent the sphere soaring backwards. However, the sphere curved through the air and shot back towards the Minotaur as another crackle of thunder echoed. The Minotaur readied its self for the next attack. When the sphere drew closer, the Minotaur swung. However, the sphere was able to fly under the axe, bounce on the ground, and shot up towards the Minotaur. The sphere slammed into the jaw of the Minotaur and sent it flying into the air. The Minotaur floated in the air before crashing into the ground.

The Minotaur slowly stood back up and grunted as the sphere spun again and the clock face appeared above it. The hand spun and stopped on a red symbol. The clock face shattered and flames engulfed the sphere before it shot towards the Minotaur. The Minotaur grabbed the other battle axe from its back and charged towards the sphere.

The large gorilla stood up and beat on its chest before charging at the reptilian creature. The reptilian creature roared and charged towards the gorilla. It tried to cut into the gorilla's fog body with it jagged claws, but the gorilla was able to dodged and get around the reptilian creature. The gorilla wrapped its arms around the creature's abdomen before it German suplexed the reptilian creature to the ground. As the creature slammed into the ground, it shock and cracked as dust and dirt soared into the air.

The gorilla stood back up and was about to attack again, but the reptilian creature's tail swung out of the dust cloud. It cut through the air and slammed into the right side of the gorilla. The gorilla wailed in pain as it fell to the ground. The reptilian creature rose up from the dust cloud and let out a massive roar. The serrated fins along its back began to glow blue just before it unleash a stream of blue flames from its mouth. The gorilla wailed in pain again as the flames burned its fog body.

The flames ceased and the fins on the reptilian creature's back began to glow blue again. However, electricity began to spark around the gorillas hands and it suddenly rose up and punched the reptilian creature in the chest. The reptilian creature roared in pain as electricity shot through its body. The reptilian creature stomped backwards and roared again before it charged towards the gorilla again.

"Do you honestly think all this effort will help you?" the shadow stallion asked as he slowly stacked closer to Skyline who was walking backwards, away from the shadow stallion.

"I-I won't let you turn me into another monster!" Skyline stuttered.

"But this is what you wanted!" the shadow stallion said before he continued, "You felt weak, you felt useless. So you crated me to give you power and that's what I'm doing. You have the power to fight back!"

"I didn't want this!" Skyline yelled.

"This is the price you pay for power!" the shadow stallion screamed just as the white tiger was slammed into the ground. The dragon roared in pain as snakes wrapped around its body and bit into its fog body. The pony sized spider was flung into the air before the chain that was wrapped around its body flung it towards the ground. The spider slammed into the ground as the chain slithered back towards the fiddler crab. The sphere was trapped under one of the Minotaur's hooves as it pressed down and tried to squish it. The gorilla wailed in pain as blue flames scorched its body once more. The shadow stallion watched before it turned back to Skyline and stated, "You've lost."

"No! No, I won't let you take over!" Skyline yelled as tears swelled up in his eyes.

The shadow stallion laughed before he said, "You still think your parents are coming to save you? They're never coming for you. You'll be stuck here forever. With me." A sadistic crooked smile formed on the shadow stallion's face.

"No, no they're coming for me. They'll find me!" Skyline cried.

"Face it! Your little delusion of your parents coming for you is nothing but false hope," the shadow stallion hissed.

"No! You're wrong! You're WRONG!" Skyline cried.

In that second to flashes of white passed by all the creatures made of thick black smoke. Each one dissipated just as to large white orbs made of white fog hovered on either side of Skyline. The shadow stallion snarled at the two white orbs.

"You!?Why! Why now! Why are you two interfering?!" The shadow stallion yelled before the two orbs shot towards him. There was a bright light that blinded Skyline.

* * *

"Doctor! Look," one of the nurse ponies said as she pointed to Skyline. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The platinum blonde stallion walked over to Skyline's bed side and smiled as he saw the young colt beginning to wake up.

"Give him more sedatives. He can't fully wake until he's placed back into his cell," The platinum blonde stallion said as the nurse ponies did what they were told. Skyline felt the grogginess once again appeared and as he slowly fell back asleep. A single thought went through his mind. _I have to get out of here._


	28. Chapter 28

"Come on, come on!" Skyline pleaded as he groaned and attempted to summon any of the fog creatures. He had woken up several hours ago in his cell and attempted to conjure up any of the creatures. Sweat rolled down his brow as he attempted to force his powers to work. _Please, please. Come on just a little bit of their power to get me out of here_ Skyline pleaded again. He attempted to try and use his power for more than an hour before he fell to the cement floor. He placed his head into his hooves and sighed.

"Damn it! Why won't it work?" Skyline asked himself. There was a small squeaking noise and when he looked up. He saw a small white mouse sitting there staring at him. He shooed the mouse away, but all it did was run towards the door before turning around and staring at Skyline again.

Skyline closed his eyes and was about to sigh again, but as he closed his eyes. He saw himself lying in the middle of the room. His eyes shot open as he looked around him before he closed his eyes again. Once again he saw himself lying in the middle of the floor. He then saw that he was getting closer to himself. When he opened his eyes, he saw the small white mouse standing in front of him.

He looked closer and saw that the mouse was made of thick white fog. He quickly jumped up in shock and shouted, "I did it!" the mouse scurried towards the door in surprise before Skyline quickly placed his right hoof to his muzzle. _Crap, did they hear me?_ Skyline questioned before he waited to hear a pony on the other side of the door. After a few seconds the mouse returned to Skyline and looked at him.

Skyline moved closer to the mouse and whispered, "Can you escape this cell and find a way to escape this hellhole?" Skyline asked. The mouse scratched the back of its right ear before it cocked its head sideways. Skyline sighed, but before he could ask again. The mouse turned tail and bounded for the door. Skyline watched as the mouse squeezed under the door and disappeared.

Skyline closed his eyes and saw the hallway outside. _Alright, let's find an exit_ Skyline thought as the mouse started to scurry down the hall. It quickly stopped and lay flat on the floor as two stallions walked around a corner. The white floor hid the mouse. As the two stallions talked, Skyline found he could not only see what the mouse saw, but hear what the mouse heard. It was like he was right there watching the two.

"Can you believe Rook got sent to The Line?" one of the stallions said. He was a hefty stallion with a dark blue coat and green mane.

"Well look who he was facing," the second stallion said. He was a short, chubby stallion with a grey coat and coal black mane. He looked behind him and looked directly at the mouse, but didn't seem to see it before he said, "Doesn't matter what you can do. Vortex is the strongest fighter we have here."

As the two walked down the hallway. The mouse followed them and listened to their conversation. The mouse stopped once again as the grey stallion looked behind him again.

"The hell's wrong with you?" the dark blue stallion asked as he too looked back, but saw nothing.

"I feel like we're being watched," the grey stallion stated.

"No shit, there are cameras all over this damn place," the blue stallion said.

"I know that," the grey stallion hissed before he looked backwards again and added, "I feel like there's someone standing behind us. Watching us."

The blue stallion rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway. The gray stallion quickly trotted towards the blue stallion as the blue stallion asked, "So what's on your agenda now?"

"I'm heading to The Line. What about you?" the grey stallion asked.

"Master Control. The mare there had to pull a triple after that stomach bug went around," the blue stallion said.

"Yeah, watched one of the guys try and work the grinder at The Line while battling that. Lost his footing and fell right into the damn thing. You think putting dead bodies in that thing makes a lot of noise. Having a living pony fall into that and listen to it grind them while they scream is even worse. Shit's going to haunt me for at least a month," the grey stallion said.

The two stallions split up and the white mouse followed the blue stallion. The blue stallion started to ascend a set of stairs and as he continued up the stairs. The mouse struggled to keep up as it climbed each step. _Damn it. I'm going to lose him at this rate_ Skyline thought. The small mouse began to shift and morph into a small spider. It began to crawl up the wall and follow the stallion until he reached a steel door.

The blue stallion opened the steel door and walked into the large room. The wall opposite the door was covered in TV screens with each one monitoring the ponies inside their cells. Sitting in front of the wall of monitors was a small pink mare. Her front hooves were crossed and her head rested on them. The blue stallion rolled his eyes and walked towards the sleeping pony. He shook her to wake her up

"I'm up, I'm up," she said as she shot awake and looked around. When she saw the blue stallion in the room she sighed in relief and said, "Thank Celestia it's you. If it was that brown nose chubby asshole. I'd probably be sent to Viper's room." She got up off the chair and started to stumble.

The blue stallion quickly caught her before she collapsed to the ground. As she thanked him he said, "Can't let you stumble all the way to your room. You'd probably fall down the stairs and break your neck."

The pink mare looked at the stallion shiftily before she asked, "You think this will get you closer to my flank?" the blue stallion just shook his head and sighed.

"Not every guy here is a sex crazed donkey," the blue stallion said.

"I'll believe it when I see it," the mare said just as the blue stallion helped her towards the steel door. Once the door closed, the small spider made of fog quickly morphed back into the mouse and scurried over to the control panel. It scanned the monitors until it found the one that showed Skyline.

"Wow, is that how bad I look?" Skyline said to himself. His mane was tattered and his coat was coated with dried blood and dirt. He then shifted his body to make it look like he was sleeping. This way, if they were watching him while he looked for a way out they'd just assume he was sleeping. Once he was comfortable, the mouse went to work examining the control panel.

The panel was covered in green and red buttons. Each green button was paired with a red button and under each one was a room number. The mouse looked back at the monitor that showed Skyline and saw the number 145 on the bottom of the screen. The mouse scurried around the panel until it found the two buttons for room 145.

"Which one opens the door?" Skyline asked himself before the mouse pressed down on the green button. A surge of electricity went through Skyline's body as he screamed in pain. The electricity only lasted for a few seconds before it ceased. Skyline lay on the ground for a few seconds before he took a deep breath. _Not that button_ Skyline thought.

The mouse then pressed the red button next to the green one and Skyline felt his legs shoot out and lock up. Just like when he heard the clicks from the door. The mouse quickly pressed the red button again and Skyline's legs relaxed. The mouse looked back at the monitor showing Skyline as he maneuvered himself to get more comfortable. _Maybe there's a purge button like in the movies?_ Skyline thought before the mouse scurried around the board to look for any way to unlock the door to his cell. After several minutes of searching, the mouse couldn't find a button to unlock the steel door.

"The hell? Usually there's a purge button in movies to open all the cells. Why doesn't this board have one?" Skyline asked himself. The mouse sat on the edge of the board and looked at the wall full of monitors. As the mouse surveyed the wall, skyline noticed that there were labels on the top of each monitor. When he looked at the label above his monitor, he saw the name: Spirit Walker.

The mouse scanned the other monitors and what labels were above the screens. It stopped on a monitor showing an empty cell with pony carcasses hanging from the ceiling. Skyline felt his stomach retch as he saw the lifeless bodies swinging slowly back and forth. The floor of the cell was coated in dried up blood. One of the carcasses looked to be sliced open in the middle with its inner organs removed. While another was missing its bottom half of its skin as the bottom half of its skeleton dangled in the air. The carcass closest to the camera slowly circled around and Skyline saw the chubby tan stallion, his face twisted in agony as it looked like all of his hooves had been severed and part of his face was torn off.

A smile formed on Skylines face as he uttered, "Serves the bastard right." However, his smile soon faded as he swallowed hard just before the mouse peered up to see the label above the monitor. A single name was labeled above the screen: Viper.


	29. Chapter 29

The mouse's ears perked up as the sound of hooves hitting the floor echoed outside the door of Master Control. The mouse quickly jumped to the floor and laid flat near the right wall just before the blue stallion walked inside. He was rubbing the right side of his face as he walked across the room. He spun the chair around and sat down before he spun it back and looked at all the monitors on the wall.

"I stare at your flank for three seconds and you clock me," the blue stallion sighed before he added, "You're welcome." A smile formed on Skyline's face as he remembered the conversation the blue stallion had with the mare before they had left. Just then, the Walkie-Talkie strapped to the right side of the board exploded into static before a voice rang out from it.

"This is Alpha; we've got the newest members of the professor's family," a mare said on the other end of the Walkie-Talkie. The blue stallion ripped the Walkie-Talkie from the Velcro it was on and pressed the button on the right side.

"Understood Alpha, give me a second to get someone down there to open the elevator," the blue stallion said before he then moved the small wheel on the left side. There were three clicks before the blue stallion said, "We have Alpha at the right wing of the compound entrance. Any staff member near there, please head there to let them in." _I need to find the right wing entrance before it closes._ Skyline thought.

As though the mouse could read his thought, it bounded for the door and squeezed underneath it before it scurried down the hallway. It quickly stopped near a corner and lay flat as two stallions walked around the corner. One was a tall, skinny silver stallion with an emerald color mane and the other was a reddish black built stallion with a white mane and tail. Skyline cocked his head to the side in confusion. He'd never seen a pony of that color before.

"You have got to be the dumbest stallion I've ever seen," the silver stallion said.

"How am I dumb?" the reddish black stallion asked a little annoyed.

"You dyed your coat to an unnatural color and bleached your mane and tail until they turned pure white. Why would you do something like that?" the silver stallion asked.

"Because: it's cool and all the mares will come crawling to me," the reddish black stallion bragged. The silver stallion rolled his eyes just before the reddish black stallion added, "Now hurry up. We're going to miss Alpha and the new test subjects."

"You think they'll have a new mare?" the silver stallion asked.

"I hope, the one they replaced Songbird with royally sucks. If I ever see that little bastard that killed Songbird, I'll break every bone in his body, cut off his limbs, cook them, and feed them back to the bastard," the reddish black stallion hissed.

"Geez dude, you got some anger issues," the silver stallion said.

"Well if you used her as many times as I had. You'd be angry too," the reddish black stallion argued. Skyline felt a knot in his throat as he remembered when he saw Mrs. Cheerilee standing across from him in The Arena. Her screams as she burned alive echoed through his skull. He tensed up as the image of her burned corpse flashed in his mind.

Skyline shook the image from his head as the mouse continued to follow the two stallions until they reached a dead end in the hall. The silver stallion pressed his right hoof on the wall and the sound of whirring gears started up behind the wall. The sound continued for several seconds before it stopped. The two stood there staring at the wall, until the sound of whirring gears started again. Several seconds later the wall split open and several ponies stood in elevator with brown burlap sacks over their shoulders.

A tan stallion with an X-shaped scar on his left cheek walked out of the elevator with a sack over his right shoulder. The reddish black stallion gingerly walked up to him and asked, "Any good looking mares in this batch?" the tan stallion snorted at his question and continued on his way.

"Move you worthless donkey!" a yellow mare yelled. The reddish black stallion quickly moved back as she walked past him. She glared at him as she passed before raising her muzzle in the air in disgust. While the other ponies walked through the open elevator. The mouse slowly crept towards the open elevator door. Once inside, it waited till the doors closed. Once the doors closed, the mouse shifted and morphed into a small fly. It waited until the door opened before it hovered into the air. The elevator started to rise and for several seconds the only sound was the moving of gears and the buzzing of the fly's wings.

When the door opened just a crack, the fly shot out. One of the stallions waiting with a sack over his shoulder swatted at the fly and cursed just before it flew into the air. Skyline was in awe as he saw the bright blue sky of the outside world. The fly turned to see that the elevator close and sink back down into the earth. On top of the elevator was a large hollow rock or he assumed it was hollow? He wasn't going to ponder on that too long though as the fly took flight high into the air. It began to morph and shift into a white robin.

Skyline couldn't hold back his tears as he saw the lush blue sky, the tops of the green trees in the Everfree, and the sight of Ponyville in the horizon. He thought he'd never see the outside world ever again. The robin soared through the air and started to head towards Ponyville.

The robin flew through Ponyville. It was every bit as busy as Skyline remembered. He saw the flower shop were two mares were arguing about the conditions of the roses. An excited filly as she hopped out of Sugarcube Corner with her father carrying a large box in his magic. The robin soared through the bustling town towards a small cottage near west side of the village. As Skyline saw the home in the distance, he choked back his urge to scream out in hopes his voice would explode out of the robin's beak.

The robin landed on the outside windowsill and began to peck at the window. After several seconds of waiting, it began to peck harder in hopes the residents were home. _Where are they? Why aren't they answering?_ Skyline thought before the robin began to flap its wings and scrape at the window with its talons.

"What are you doing there little birdy?" a soft voice questioned. The robin jumped in shock before it turned to see Fluttershy looking at it in confusion. The robin began chirping and flapping its wings before one of its wings extended out and pointed back at the window. Fluttershy nodded before she asked, "Are you trying to get the attention of the ponies that live here?" the bird nodded before Skylines eyes shot open. _She can understand the bird? If she can understand the bird, then!_ Skyline thought before he closed his eyes again.

Fluttershy's warm smile faded as her inviting expression turned to sorrow and said, "Well, the ponies that lived here. They're." she was cut off by the robin fluttering in front of her rapidly tweeting. She was caught off guard by the rapid tweeting and stumbled back as the robin continued to rapidly tweet and chirp.

"Slow down, I can't understand you when you talk this fast," Fluttershy said. The robin stopped its constant tweeting and chirping. It landed on the windowsill once again and seemed to take a deep breath before it began to tweet and chirp at a much slower rate. The robin told Skylines story of how he was inside the schoolhouse, when he woke up inside the cell, and everything that happened thus far. While the robin explained everything, Fluttershy's expression changed from sorrow to utter shock.

When the robin finished, Fluttershy said, "oh my! So you're one of the foals that got abducted in the schoolhouse explosion? And this little bird is somehow your esper?" the bird nodded and tweeted loudly. Fluttershy then asked, "Can tell me where you're being held?" the bird chirped again.

"Show me," Fluttershy said as she blinked before she added, "That's great. I can get my friends and." Fluttershy was cut off by the fog the robin was made of slowly start to fizzle and fade. It began to tweet as it be began to fade away. Fluttershy nodded just as the bird dissipated. Once it was gone. She quickly galloped towards Twilight's Castle.

Skyline opened his eyes and stood up, his legs were wobbly and he felt like all his energy was zapped out of him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and a smile formed on his face as he looked at the steel door. _I'm finally going home._


	30. Chapter 30

Skyline stared at the silver tray with the goop of today's unfortunate victims that had fallen in The Arena. He took the roll from the tray and bit into it. To his surprise, the roll was warm inside. He chuckled as he thought _my last meal here and they give me a nice warm dinner roll. How ironic._ He waited until the light clicked off before he stood up and began to pace back and forth trying to figure out the best way to escape. He knew the mare he'd talk to through the robin was going to help. His thoughts then fell on what he had the bird tell the mare. She had mentioned getting her friends and he instructed the bird to tell her to bring not only her friends, but the entire army. He knew what was inside this prison and knew a small group of rag-tag of friends wouldn't last a second down here. An army might last longer, but he knew they'd have a hard time getting through the entire facility. He suggested to get the princesses, but knew the mare wouldn't be able to even get an audience with them.

He stopped pacing as he realized a flaw in his plan. _How will they get in if there's no one to operate the elevator?_ Skyline thought just as he sighed in frustrations. He was so close to freedom and yet it was now slipping from his hooves. There was no purge button in Master Control to open all the cells and if he was able to open the door. He'd just lock up like before. There had to be a way to open the door without having his body lock up on him.

He didn't fall asleep that night. He continued to try and figure out how to open his cell. His plan was crumbling all around him. He was sure if he could get whoever the mare persuaded to rescue him into the complex. An alarm would just sound off and they too would be captured.

"Damn it all!" Skyline cursed as he tried to figure out a way to disable the alarm and also let whoever the mare was going to get inside the facility. As he contemplated how to let them in, a thought popped into his mind: _a generator! This place has to have a generator somewhere._

Once he formulated a plan. He lay on the cold cement floor and attempted to fall asleep. It was hard at first, since he was so excited to finally be free from this hellhole. However, after a few minutes he finally fell asleep.

* * *

There was no nightmare, no battle of two different beasts, and no shadow stallion staring him down. There was just nothingness surrounding him. He felt a warm glow behind him and turned to see the two orbs that had attacked the shadow stallion.

"Who are you?" Skyline asked. One of the orbs slowly hovered towards him. It pulsed with every inch. It stopped inches away from his muzzle. It then floated towards his neck and nuzzled against his neck. Even though he was unsure what these orbs were, he felt a sense of warmth from the orb. Like a loving hug he'd get from his mother. The second orb began to hover close to Skyline before it ruffled up his mane. It was almost like these orbs were acting like his parents. His mother would always hug him when he got home and when his father returned from Canterlot. He would always ruffle his mane, knowing Skyline hated it. Skyline quickly back away from the orbs and asked again, "What are you?"

"You still haven't gotten it yet," a distorted voice said. Skyline's heart skipped a beat as he slowly turned to see the shadow stallion standing behind him. The shadow stallion was wrapped in golden chains. Each time he moved, the chains rattled and pulled at his shadow body. He glared at Skyline and the orbs before he continued, "you'll never leave this hell without my help. I alone can grant you freedom." The orbs floated over to the shadow stallion and touched the golden chains. The stallion wailed in pain as the chains burned at his shadow body. The sound of sizzling flesh echoed throughout the darkness. The orbs floated away from the stallion as he breathed heavily.

"You'll never beat her," the shadow stallion hissed with every breath. He snarled at both Skyline and the two orbs before he added, "not without my help."

"I don't need your help nor do I need to beat her. All I need to do is show whoever that mare is bringing were this place is and I'll escape," Skyline said matter-a-factly.

"Do you honestly think bring them here will stop this?" the shadow stallion stated. Skyline looked at the stallion confused as the shadow stallion continued, "You may escape, but this hell will continue. She won't just escape and fade into the ether. She'll find another facility or probably has a second one incase this facially gets compromised. She will continue her experiments until she finishes and sees her plan succeed."

"Then they'll capture her, they'll lock her up, and stop this madness," Skyline argued. The shadow stallion let out a laugh that sent a chill down Skylines spine. The stallion stacked towards Skyline but the chains rattled and kept the stallion in place.

"You honestly think she'll get captured that easy?" the shadow stallion stated before he continued, "She must have a contingency plan should this place be compromised. What's stopping her from having a kill switch to blow that hellhole sky high?"

"She wouldn't! She won't set her plan back all the way to the beginning," Skyline argued.

"She doesn't have to," the shadow stallion said before he continued, "Like I said: she must have a second facility. The ponies here couldn't be the only one's she intends to use in her army. She just needs to use the second facially to continue her goal. You know what needs to happen. You know how to end this hell, end this madness." Skyline wanted to protest, but he knew what must be done. He nodded and the shadow stallion smiled.

"But I won't need your help," Skyline growled.

"Oh you will, you will," the shadow stallion laughed.

* * *

Skyline slowly opened his eyes. He slowly stood up and looked at the darkness surrounding him in the padded room. He took a deep breath and sighed. He was going to shut off the generator to unlock the door and send the fog bird to where the mare would meet it with whomever or whatever she brought. However, there was a third part to this plan. Something he had once wanted to do, fantasizing about doing, but now as he thought about it. He didn't know if he could. He looked in the direction of the silver door and a grimace look formed on his face. He would need to kill Nip Tuck.


	31. Chapter 31

The light clicked on and Skyline quickly stood up. If he was going to bring this plan to fruition, he would have to act now. He took a deep breath and concentrated to conjure up the fog mouse. After several seconds, there was a small squeaking noise before the small white mouse scurried up to Skyline and placed one of its paws on Skylines right front hoof.

"Alright, we need to find a generator. Find it and wait there for my signal. Once I tell you: you will sabotage the generator," Skyline explained to the mouse. The mouse scratched at its right ear before it turned tail and bounded for the door. It squeezed under the door and popped out the other end. Skyline took another deep breath and lay down before he closed his eyes.

The mouse scurried down the hallway and quickly lay flat on the ground as a mare walked around the corner. She looked visibly pissed as she had a brown burlap sack in her teeth. From the bottom of the sack dropped a dark liquid that left blackish red dots on the floor. Once the mare passed by, the mouse quickly scurried towards the staircase.

Once the mouse got to the staircase it looked up, then down before it waited. _What are you waiting for?_ Skyline thought. The mouse once again looked up, then down. _Oh, um_ Skyline thought for a long moment.

"Try down?" Skyline said. Unsure if down was the way towards the generator. The mouse suddenly descended down the stairs. The mouse descended down pasted The Line and found a door with the words: The Atrium on it. The mouse cocked its head before it squeezed under the door. Once on the other side, Skyline let out a, "Whoa."

The mouse was standing on a scaffolding overlooking acres upon acres of farmland. The lights hanging from the ceiling humming as their ultra violet light shined down. There was a rattling before the sprinkler system kicked on. Small rainbows glistened as the water spray the fruits and vegetables.

"Those bastards," Skyline muttered as rage began to fill his mind. He gritted his teeth and thought. _They had perfectly good food and yet they kept it to themselves and fed us deceased ponies!_ He was seething in anger as the thought of the ponies working here got to eat perfectly good food while he and the other ponies kept in the cells had to eat dead ponies. The mouse quickly scurried to the door sensing his anger and squeezed under it.

While Skylines anger subsided. The mouse continued to descend the stairs until it reached the bottom. At the bottom was a large steel door with the words: Warning in bold red letters as the image of a hoof with lightning shooting towards it hung under them.

"Alright, now for the hard part," Skyline muttered as he concentrated. He needed to create another small mouse to head for the elevator to escape and meet up with the mare and whoever she was going to bring. Skyline opened his eyes as a small mouse made of white fog scurried up to him. He closed his eyes and quickly opened them as his eyes went cross as he said, "Well this is going to be interesting." He closed his eyes again and he felt his eyes cross under his eye lids. _This is going to be challenging._ His right eye showed what the mouse at the generator's door saw and his left eye saw what the mouse in front of him saw. He was seeing two different things which were starting to give him a headache.

The mouse in front of the generator room squeezed under the door and popped out the other end. Skyline muttered another, "Whoa." The mouse looked up at the seven large tesla coils as electricity shot between each coil as it sent electricity throughout the whole facially. The mouse in front of Skyline turned tail and bounded for the door. It squeezed under the door and popped on the other side. As it did, Skyline wondered: _I wonder who that mare will bring to this place?_

* * *

 _One day ago:_

Once the robin fazed into white fog and flew up into the air. Fluttershy quickly turned tail and raced towards Twilight's castle. She banged on the door which sounded like a gingerly knock. Spike opened the door as he yawned and wiped crust from his eyes.

"Morning Fluttershy, what's up?" Spike asked as he yawned again.

"Oh, um. Is Twilight up?" Fluttershy meekly questioned. Spike nodded and yawned again before he took Fluttershy to the kitchen. There, Twilight had just placed a cup of tea onto the table when she turned to see Spike and Fluttershy.

"Good morning Fluttershy. What brings you here this early?" Twilight asked before she added, "The search party isn't scheduled to set out for another three hours."

"I just got done talking to," Fluttershy said before she thought about how to explain what had happened earlier. She then continued, "I talked with an espier from one of the kidnapped ponies." Twilight had just lifted the tea cup to her muzzle before her magic quickly disappeared and the tea cup crashed to the floor, its contents splattering on the crystal floor.

"When, how?" Twilight questioned. Fluttershy began to explain everything that happened. After Fluttershy had finished, Twilight turned to Spike and said, "Spike, prep a letter for Princess Celestia and Luna." Spike quickly left the room, only to return several seconds later with a quill and parchment. Twilight began her usual routine when she wrote to Celestia. She would pace back and forth while telling Spike what to write. After several minutes, Twilight wrapped the parchment in her magic and floated it over to her. She examined the letter and on a few occasions, used her magic to correct any spelling mistakes she found.

Twilight nodded before she rolled the parchment up before sealing it and handing it back to Spike. Spike took the parchment in his claw before taking a deep breath and breathing out green flames. The parchment turned to ash and swirled in the air before soaring out an open window and towards Canterlot.

Twilight then turned to Fluttershy and said, "Let's head to the Inn and talk with the Royal Guards there. They'll want to prep for when we head into the forest," Twilight said. Fluttershy nodded before the two rushed out of the castle. The two mares rushed towards The Broken Stable Inn. Once there, Twilight gathered the Royal Guards that stayed in the Inn and began to tell them about what Fluttershy told her and her plan.

* * *

Celestia sat on her throne and yawned as she floated several pieces of parchment around her. A quill floated near the first parchment and quickly signed it before she moved on to the next one. Luna sat next to her sister and looked at her quizzically before she asked, "Sister, are you even reading them?"

"Not to worry Luna. Most of these are simply building permits and requests for an audience," Celestia said as she signed another parchment without looking at it. Luna's horn illuminated as her magic lifted up one of the parchments Celestia signed.

"But sister, how do you know that without looking at them," Luna questioned.

"Because, that's what most of them are. Simple requests," Celestia said as she looked at one of the parchments to hummer her sister. Her face instantly flushed red.

"What's wrong sister?" Luna asked as her horn illuminated. Before Luna's magic could wrap around the parchment. It quickly crumbled and burst into flames. The ashes fell to the floor as Luna quickly jumped as the sudden burst of flames. She quickly looked Celestia in confusion.

"That one doesn't count," Celestia said as she composed herself and went back to signing the parchments. However, she now started skimming the letters. A black wisp of smoke flew in from an open window before it hovered in front of Celestia for several seconds before it materialized into a rolled up parchment with a seal that had Twilight's cutie mark on it. Celestia's magic wrapped around the parchment before it unraveled it and began to read Twilight's letter.

As her eyes read the words written. Her warm smile started to disappear and her demeanor changed to utter shock and anger. Once she finished reading, Celestia stood up from her throne and walked down the small set of stairs before heading towards exit. Luna quickly took to the air before she landed next to her sister and walked with her as she asked, "Sister, what's wrong?"

"A pony I had thought died a while ago has resurfaced and according to Twilight's letter: she's performing ungodly experiments of ponies she's captured over the years," Celestia explained as the two left the throne room and headed towards Celestia's chambers. While they walked down the hall, she continued, "I warned her about these experiments, but she persisted. Now I fear we've discovered what's happened to the ponies that were never found."

"But who is this pony?" Luna questioned.

"Nip Tuck," Celestia hissed.

"I have never heard of this pony," Luna said as they ascended a spiral stair case.

"I've kept her name from any text books and ponies due to the fear somepony might try to copy her experiments," Celestia said.

"But what were her excrement dear sisters?" Luna asked.

"She wanted to infuse ponies with dark magic to create living weapons," Celestia stated as Luna gasped. As they reached Celestia's chamber, her horn illuminated and the doors swung opened. She walked into her chambers and added, "She is the sole reason the changelings are a problem for equestrian."

"How?" Luna questioned as Celestia walked to the far right wall in her chamber and her horn illuminated again. The wall spit open as the marble wall scraped across the floor. The wall revealed golden arm surrounding a five foot tall halberd.

"Because," Celestia said as she looked at her reflection in the halberd's blade and continued, "She created the changeling's queen."


	32. Chapter 32

The mouse popped out the other end of the door and quickly scurried down the hallway towards where Skyline remembered where the elevator to the surface was. The mouse suddenly lay flat as two stallions wheeled the squeaking cart down the hallway. Once the two were out of sight, the mouse quickly scurried towards the stairwell. It morphed into a spider and quickly climbed the wall and crawled up towards the top. Once there, it morphed back into the mouse and quickly scurried towards the dead end. As it slowly closed the gap, it morphed again. However, this time it morphed into swirls of white fog that slithered between the invisible gaps of the elevator. The stands of fog swirled in the elevator shaft before it shot upwards. It slithered from under the hollow rock and swirled towards the top before morphing back into the mouse. It looked up towards the sky and Skyline once again saw the lush blue sky of the outside world.

He didn't have time to marvel at the sight as the mouse morphed once again and changed into the white robin. It spread its wings and soared up into the sky before it flew towards Ponyville. Ponyville was oddly quiet and sparse with ponies. The robin flew towards the cottage it went to the last time it was in town. It landed on the windowsill of the cottage and waited for the mare and whoever she was bringing with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mouse in the generator room scurried around, looking for any weakness in the tesla coils. Its fangs gnawed at the metal, but found no purchase and it continued looking for any weakness. _The hell are these things made of?_ Skyline thought. The mouse continued to search for a weakness in the tesla coils. Skyline had his right eye closed since seeing two different visions give him a headache.

The white robin pecked at its right wing before it tweeted. Skyline opened his right eye and closed his left and let out a, "Whoa." He had thought the mare would get a small group of ponies with a few Royal Guards added to the mix. He didn't, however, foresee her getting literally all of the Royal Guard, the whole town of Ponyville, and the princesses themselves.

The bird tweeted and Fluttershy turned to the group of ponies and stated, "He says whoa." Skyline quickly began to explain his plan. As he did, the bird relayed it to Fluttershy who, in turn told the group of ponies behind her.

* * *

 _After that._ Skyline began before he heard five clicks come from the door. He suddenly stood up as his body locked up. _Shit, no!_ Skyline thought.

"Oh, um. Do I need to repeat that?" Fluttershy asked nervously

Skyline watched as the steel door opened and a jet black stallion walk in and place Skyline under his arm before turning tail and walking back out. _They're taking me to The Arena!_ The white robin chirped frantically at Fluttershy.

"They're taking him to The Arena," Fluttershy repeated to the group behind her.

"We need to be taken to this place now!" Luna said as she stomped her right front hoof. Her and her sister wore their Royal armor. Luna's armor was dark blue with small white dots that represented a starry night sky. Ten crescent shaped daggers were strapped to her chest armor. Celestia's armor was golden with the symbol of the sun on her chest plate. In her magic floated her halberd.

 _You can't! I haven't disabled the security system yet. You need to give me time!_ Skyline thought. The bird chirped and Fluttershy nodded before she told the others. Skyline waited to be placed on the cart. However, instead of placing him on a cart, the stallion walked out with Skyline under his arm and headed for the stair case. Skyline looked up at the stallion and asked, "Where are you talking me?" the bird continued to tell the group of ponies what was happening.

"The boss wishes to see you," the stallion said before he started to ascend the stairs. _This isn't good._ Skyline thought.

The white robin suddenly flew into the air and chirped wildly before flying towards the Everfree. Fluttershy quickly turned to the group of ponies and said, "He wants us to follow him." the group nodded and quickly followed the bird into the Everfree forest.

"Didn't we already check the forest?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, I bucked nearly every dang tree in this forest," Applejack stated.

The group followed the bird through the forest as it weaved and flew through the branches of the forest. The bird flew into a clearing in the middle of the forest before it landed on top of a large pale rock. It pecked at the rock before it waited for the group to catch up.

"A rock? It took us to a rock!?" Rarity ranted as the bird pecked at the rock again. The bird chirped in protest.

"He says this is where we wait until he can let us in," Fluttershy stated.

"More waiting," Rainbow Dash sighed.

* * *

Skyline watched as the stallion carried him up the staircase towards what he assumed was the skybox. The stallion seemed to struggle up the stairs as he carried him under his arm. The stallion wasn't an overweight pony, but he was struggling to walk up the stairs on three legs. He took a deep breath as he finally reached the top. He then walked towards the door to the skybox and pushed the door open with his right shoulder.

Nip Tuck sat in her chair floating clipboards around her. When she turned to see the stallion, she smiled and said, "Ah, there's the colt of the hour. Set him on the floor and leave us." The stallion nodded before he set Skyline on the floor before leaving the room.

"Why am I here?" Skyline hissed

Nip Tuck chuckled as she got up from her chair and walked over to Skyline and explained, "I had hoped to pick up the pieces of your fractured mind. However, you seemed to have done that yourself. So I needed another way to break you."

"You have nothing left to take from me," Skyline hissed again.

"Is that what you think?" Nip Tuck said smuggle as she floated clipboards towards her before she added, "I had intended to find your parents, bring them here, infuse them with magic, and force them to fight each other while you watched. However, Fate seemed to change my plans."

A smile broke on Skylines face as he said, "Seems your mercenaries underestimated them." He was happy that her mercenaries didn't get their hoofs on his parents.

"My mercenaries could easily take them down," Nip Tuck said matter-a-factly before she continued, "No, the Everfree was the one that took that opportunity from me when it sent a pack of Timberwolves to slaughter them." She levitated a clipboard to the floor that had a newspaper article on it with the title: two ponies die after search party is attacked by Timberwolves. Skyline's eyes widened as he saw the picture of his parents under the headline.


	33. Chapter 33

Skyline looked from the newspaper article to Nip Tuck and glared at her as he roared, "You're lying!" Nip Tuck chuckled at his outburst.

"The news never lies," Nip Tuck said before she stopped and thought. She then adjusted, "We'll maybe sometimes it stretches the truth, but I assure you this article is the truth."

The bird let out an angry chirp, causing Fluttershy to jump. She looked at the bird and asked quizzically, "who's lying?" _she's lying, she has to be lying!_ Skyline thought. Fluttershy asked again, "Who?" _Nip Tuck, she's saying my parents are dead. That can't be true!_ Skyline thought again.

"Fluttershy, what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"He's saying Nip Tuck is claiming his parents are dead," Fluttershy said as she turned to her friend.

Celestia snarled at Nip Tucks name and glared towards the white robin as she hissed, "How much blood is on her hooves. How bloody is on her pear coat?" _pearl?_ Skyline thought. However, he couldn't ponder on it long.

"So you see my dilemma. I have nothing to use to break you. However, that was until I came up with a brilliant idea," Nip Tuck said.

"And what could that be?" Skyline asked, amusing the mare as he kept her talking while his right eye was closed. The mouse was still trying to find a weakness in the tesla coils, but not finding any purchase.

"If I can't get your parents, I'll get the other members of your family," Nip Tuck said with a bit of delight in her voice. Skyline eyes widened as she revealed her new plan. He had been so worried about his parents he hadn't thought about his other family members, his thoughts fell on his family. His aunt and uncle in appaloosa, they had wanted to get away from the city and live in the country. His cousin in the Wonderbolt Academy, she had always wanted to join them and when she had gotten the acceptance letter on her birthday. She literally shot towards the academy that instant. His grandparents in Los Pegasus, they had left three weeks ago to celebrating their 40th wedding anniversary. Skyline glared at Nip Tuck as he snarled when she continued, "It should be easy to find your family members. Just have to pay off some ponies, send my mercenaries to their location, bring them here, infuse them, and final make them fight."

"I won't let you do that," Skyline growled.

"And how do you intend to spot me?" Nip Tuck cued. Skyline glared at her as the mouse in the generator room tried to figure out how to destroy the coils.

A distorted chuckled echoed in Skylines mind as the shadow stallion stated, "I can help you, if you want?" Skyline bit his lower lip. He didn't want to let it take control again. He knew what horrors the shadow stallion would bring. _You will help destroy the coils and that's it!_ Skyline thought.

"You say that now," the shadow stallion purred in Skyline's head as he heard the chains that bound the shadow rattling. There was a long pause before the shadow stallion said, "Fine, but you'll want more in due time." Skyline winced as a sharp pain went through his spine.

Nip Tuck looked at Skyline and asked, "What's wrong little pony?"

"Back spasm," Skyline lied before he added, "From being thrown back into my room so many times." The mouse suddenly twitched and convulsed before its white fog body morphed into a large pitch black rat. The rat exploded into strands of smoke that began to spin like a drill and started to force its way into the tesla coils. Sparks flew through the air as the smoke continued to drill into the tesla coils.

"I'll have to reprimand my staff for handling my children," Nip Tuck said. Skyline glared at Nip Tuck as she walked back towards her chair and sat back down. Her horn illuminated and her magic wrapped around her wine glass as the door opened and two stallions walked into the skybox. Nip Tuck pointed to Skyline and said, "Bring Spirit Walker back to his cell." One of the stallions went to grab Skyline. However, before he could, the lights suddenly went out for several seconds before the emergency lights clicked on.

"Warning! Warning," A robotic mare's voice echoed through the speakers as she continued, "Tesla Coils 1,4,6, and 7 have been damaged. Tesla Coils 3 and 5 are operational, but won't last. All personnel should evacuate the facially."

"The hell's going on," Nip Tuck said as she turned to the two stallions for answers. They didn't give her an answer as the robotic mare's voice appeared again.

"Warning! Warning! Tesla Coil 3 damaged. Emergency power wavering. All personnel should evacuate immediately," the mare's voice announced before she came back with more urgency on her voice, "Warning! Warning! Magic disruptor has gone down, magic disruptor down. Warning! Warning! Cellblock locks have been disabled. All personnel should stay clear of Cellblock."

"For fucks sake," Nip Tuck cursed before she floated a Walkie-Talkie up and ordered, "Master control. What's happening?"

"Sweet Celestia, the Cell Block doors just unlocked and all the inmates are running lose," the mare in master control said. Nip Tuck snorted before she moved the wheel on the side of the Walkie-Talkie to another channel.

"Alpha, do you have a handle on this situation?" Nip Tuck asked.

"Sweet Celestia no! No!" a stallion screamed before the sound of gurgling came from the Walkie-Talkie's speaker. She turned the wheel to speak again, but a stallion screamed from the speaker, "Shoot her! SHOOT HER!"

The two stallions in the skybox stood there dumbfounded as their eyes widened with every scream of terror coming from the Walkie-Talkie. A smile formed on Skyline's face before he turned towards the stallions and hissed, "Boo." The stallions backpedaled and tripped over their hooves as they rushed out the door. Once the lights had turned off, Skyline had felt his body unlock and he fell to the floor. He quickly stood back up before the lights came on to make them think everything was alright.

"What have you done!?" Nip Tuck roared.

"Stopping you," Skyline retorted. Nip Tuck glared at Skyline as her magic crushed the wine glass and Walkie-Talkie. Her magic dropped the broke shards of the glass and crushed Walkie-Talkie before he magic suddenly wrapped around Skylines body.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed as she lifted Skyline up and launched him towards the window overlooking The Arena. Skyline's body crashed through the window and he felt his body free fall towards the dirt floor of The Arena. His hooves grasped the empty air as his world started to slow down. He didn't expect this reaction from her, he didn't expect to be falling to his death, and he didn't expect to find himself in The Arena again.

White mist rushed out of Skyline's body as it flew through The Arena before taking the shape of the white dragon. It roared before it soared towards Skyline and grasped him in its talons. It flew towards the ground and gently placed Skyline on the ground before it landed on the ground behind Skyline. Skyline turned to the dragon and said, "Thank you." The dragon, however, didn't pay attention to Skyline. It was glaring up at the skybox as Nip Tuck used her magic to float down to the dirt floor.

"You've ruined everything!" Nip Tuck screamed before she went on, "I now have to start from scratch! Do you know how far you've set my research back?!"

"You won't be starting from scratch because I'm not letting to leave here alive! You can't be allowed to live after all the horrors you've done! Your coat has changed to a sickly red color from all the blood on it! you must be stopped" Skyline yelled.

"My coat?" Nip Tuck said before she laughed and added, "I wash my coat on daily bases so my coat isn't ruined by the blood that gets on it." She seemed proud of it which made Skyline feel sick.

"But your coat should be p," Skyline said before Celestia's words cut into his mind. _Her pearl coat._ Celestia's words continued to repeat in his mind before he looked back at the red Unicorn mare and stated, "You're not Nip Tuck."

The red Unicorn mare looked at Skyline in confusion before she laughed, "How can I not be Nip Tuck darling?"

"Because Celestia said Nip Tuck has a pearl colored coat," Skyline admitted. The red Unicorn mare glared at Skyline before a crooked smile formed on her face and she began laughing.

"How you've been talking to that bitch is beyond me," the red Unicorn mare said before she looked at Skyline and said, "Never the less, let me properly introduce myself." She then lifted her hoof as a gesture to shake Skylines as she said, "My name is Splice." _Splice?_ Skyline thought.

"Who's Splice?" Fluttershy asked as she turned to Celestia and Luna.

Celestia's eyes widened as her face went pale. She then mirrored what the red Unicorn mare said, "Nip Tuck's Sister."


	34. Chapter 34

Skyline stared at Splice in shock as she began to explain, "My sister and I found this facility after she came to my home in desperation. She explained her plan and her goal and I loved it. A super powered Equestria that could destroy any threat that came to our doorstep. We began ten years ago. We hired mercenaries and staff to work here and everything was going perfectly. Until we began running out of room for new test subjects, so I suggested using the massive arena to have them fight to weed out the weak. However, my sister felt that was too barbaric. She couldn't see the genius of my plan and so during the night I snuck into her room and stabbed her." Splice didn't seem remorseful that she killed her own sister.

"So you killed your sister because she disagreed with you?" Skyline said disgusted.

"I killed the thing that replaced my sister!" Splice roared as she added, "Nip Tuck became weak and worthless to her own cause. So I took over her project and started the Suicide Dome. Within the first few months, I weeded out the weak and made more room for even more test subjects to strengthen my army. For ten years I've kept this facility up and running so I can keep the strong and discard the weak. I'm doing my sister's work justice."

"You're nothing but a monster," Skyline hissed as more fog slithered out of his body. The fog took the shape of the white tiger, pony-sized spider, armadillo, and two story gorilla as Skyline said, "You can't be left to continue your sick experiments."

"Oh my," Splice purred as red mist slowly creped from her body. The mist started to take the shape of the mist creatures Skyline saw in his nightmares. A large pony-sized cobra rose up and hissed as the wolf next to it growled. A pony-sized scorpion crawled up next to Splice while a bull dug its right front hoof into the ground. A large four headed hydra rose up from behind Splice. Splice looked from the red mist creatures and purred again, "You think I'm intimidated by you and your little fog creatures? How cute."

Skyline snarled at her before he let out his best war cry and charged towards Slice. The fog creatures charged with him. Splice chuckled and skipped towards Skyline as the red mist creatures charge with her. The two sets of creatures met in the middle as the war began.

The red cobra lunged for the white tiger, but only bit into the dirt as the tiger jumped back. The tiger charged, but the cobra quickly dug into the dirt and swam through the dirt floor. The dirt didn't cover much of the steel floor underneath so the snakes body could be seen slithering under the dirt. The tiger watched the snake and waited for the opportune time. The snake suddenly turned and slithered towards the tiger. It burst out of the dirt, mouth open. Ready to sink it's fangs into the tiger's fog body. However, the tiger was ready and leaped back while swiping its right front claw at the cobra's face. It found purchase as the claw raked across the cobra's face and caused it to slam into the ground. The tiger seemed to smile as the snake slowly rose up and hissed in anger. The right side of the cobras face was cut open and small streams of red mist was oozing from the wound. The snake began to convulse before it vomited out a large glob of black mud. The tiger jumped back as the glob hit the ground and began to eat away at the dirt floor like acid. The steel underneath began to sizzle and creak as the mud ate away the steel.

The Tiger growled low as the snake vomited another glob of black mud. The tiger roared to create the invisible wall. However, the glob of mud passed right through the wall. The tiger quickly leaped to the side, but felt the heat singe the tiger's right shoulder. It wailed in pain as it rolled on the ground before it stood back up and roared again. The snake went to vomit another glob of black mud, but nothing came out. The snake seemed to hiss in frustration before it slithered towards the tiger as the tiger roared again and charged at the cobra.

The red wolf howled as more red mist slithered from its body and formed the pack of wolves before they rushed towards the dragon. The dragon roared and took to the air before the wolf pack reached it. The dragon reared back and vomited out blue mist. The wolf pack quickly dispersed, but three of the wolves were unable to escape the mist. They froze instantly and shattered. The lead wolf howled just as the pack of wolves puffed into red mist. The red mist swirled up into the air above the dragon. The mist suddenly reformed into the wolf pack and plummeted onto the back of the dragon. The wolves landed on the dragon's back and began biting and clawing at its back. The dragon roared in pain as it flew towards the ground. It turned and slammed its back into the ground and scraped the wolves from its back.

The dragon lay on the ground for several seconds before it rolled onto its stomach and started to rise as the wolves began to slowly start to rise as well. The dragon roared towards the wolf pack as they howled back and charged at one another. The dragon leaped into the air and slammed into the ground and spun around. Its tail cut through the air and slammed into three of the wolves and flung them across The Arena. The dragon wailed in pain as two wolves jumped onto its back again and bit into the dragon's fog body. The dragon rolled to crush the wolves on its back, but the wolves leaped from the dragon's back before they could be crushed. The dragon got to its feet and roared before the wolf pack and dragon changed at one another.

The red scorpion lunged its stinger towards the white pony-sized spider, but the spider leaped back as the stinger dug into the dirt floor. The scorpion's pincers morphed into chainsaws as the teeth of the chainsaw spun rapidly as the scorpion charged towards the spider. The spider's front legs morphed into battle axes and it changed towards the Scorpion. The axes and chainsaws collided and sparks flew through the air. The scorpion's stinger flung towards the spider, but a ninth leg grew from the top of the spider's head and grabbed the scorpion's tale before it could find purchase. The two continued their power struggle before they jumped back from one another.

The scorpion's right chainsaw morphed into a cannon and it shot a glob of black mud towards the spider. The spider quickly leaped to the right before its two front legs morphed into tommy guns and rapidly fired blue spheres at the scorpion. The scorpion's left chainsaw morphed into a shield and slammed the end to the ground just as the spheres collided with it and began to push the scorpion back. The Scorpion's right cannon morphed into a kunai and chain and fling it to the right. It latched to the wall and pulled it towards the wall and away from the barrage. Its shield morphed into a large box that had for compartments. The four opened and each shot out a rocket made of black mud. Eight small doors opened on the scorpion's back and shot out more black mud rockets that looped around and soared towards the spider.

The dome shook as a massive explosion of flames and black mud erupted causing not only the glass ceiling to shack, but the ground as well. The scorpion waited as the dust started settled to see what was left of the spider. A blue sphere sored from the dust cloud and slammed into the scorpion causing it to fly backwards into the wall. The scorpion was dazed but found its footing and watched as the spider soared out of the dust cloud and into the air. The spider's legs had morphed together to form wings and its web sack had morphed into a sort of jet engine.

Miniguns grew out of the bottoms of the wings and began to spin before they rapidly fired small blue spheres at the scorpion. The scorpion's eight legs quickly morphed and fused to create four tires. They spun and the scorpion raced along the dirt floor to avoid the onslaught. Both its kunai and chain and rocket launcher morphed into cannons that fired black bud towards the spider to try and ground the creature.

The red bull and white sphere collided and created a shockwave that pushed the two away from each other. The sphere bounced back before the hologram of the clock appeared and its hand spun before landing on a red symbol. The clock shattered and flames engulfed the sphere before it soared towards the bull. The bull slammed its hooves to the ground and the dirt around it rose up and formed into a murder of crows. The bull snorted and the crows soared towards the sphere. The crows formed a sort of wall to intercept the sphere. The sphere slammed into the wall of crows, but was able to break through it. However, in doing so its speed had decreased immensely. The bull was able to turn tail and buck the sphere back. It winced as the flames licked at its flank. The sphere was shot backwards and slammed into a wall. It stayed imbedded in the wall for several seconds before it began to spin and dislodge itself from the wall.

The hologram of the clock face appeared once again over the sphere. However, the bull stopped its front hooves to the ground and the dirt rose up to form more crows. The hand of the clock spun and landed on a black symbol. The clock face shattered and the sphere's shadow began to slowly grow on the ground and as it did, black tendrils rose up from the shadow. The tips of the tendrils formed into snake heads that let out a cry that sounded like a whale call. The bull stopped its right hind leg and the crows shot towards the sphere and tendrils. The snake head tendrils suddenly shot towards the crows and the two met in the middle as the crows pecked and scratched at the tendrils while the snake head tendrils mows snapped at any crow that got near. Several of the tendrils were able to devour some of the crows, while others simply ripped crows apart.

The bull snorted again and charged towards the battle between crow and snake head tendril. It raced around the action and charged towards the sphere. The clock face appeared again and the hand began to spin again. This time it stopped on a mint green symbol. The snake head tendrils seemed to fade away as the sphere began to multiple. There were two, then four, then eight. Within a matter of seconds, the sphere had multiple into three hundred spheres. They began to bounce around The Arena and ricochet of the walls, ceiling, and one another. The bull skidded to a stop and bucked the first sphere that got close. It's back right hoof seemed to just phase through the sphere as another bounce on the ground and slammed into its right side. The bull let out a wail of pain as it fell to the ground. It lay on the ground for several seconds before it stood back up. It tried to kick another sphere, but once again. Its hoof went through the sphere as another sphere slammed into its left side. The bull, now enraged began bucking at every sphere that got near in hopes of finding purchase.

Lightning shot out of the middle hydra's head and slammed into the chest of the gorilla as it let out a wail of pain. It stepped back before it flung its right fist towards the hydra. The gorilla's fist slammed into the chest of the hydra. Making it let out a silent gasp as all the air escaped its lungs. The hydra snarled and all four of its heads slowly opened as lightning sparked between each heads fangs. The gorilla slammed its two fists together and electricity sparked around its fist and forearms before charging at the hydra.

The gorilla punched the hydra in the gut and electricity shot through the hydra's body. The hydra shot out lightning bolts all around the two as it roared in pain. The right head quickly wrapped around the gorilla's right arm and its left head wrapped around the gorilla's right arm. The two heads bit down into the gorilla's fog body and the gorilla let out a wail of pain. The gorilla was able to free its right arm and began slamming its fist into the back of the hydra to try and free itself from the hydra's grasp.

Skyline did his best battle cry and charged towards Splice. Splice simple smiled and side stepped Skyline's attack. He skidded to a stop and charged towards her again. Splice's horn glowed and her magic tripped up Skyline as he fell face first into the dirt. She snickered at this and mocked, "Come on darling. You're not even trying."

Skyline snarled at her as he staggered back to his hooves and charged at her again. Splice rolled her eyes and sighed before her magic lifted up skyline and then slammed him to the ground. He gasped in both shock and pain as the air in his lungs was sucked out. Splice simply sighed, "Honestly, how far do you think you're going to get?"

Skyline coughed and wheezed as he started to slowly stand up. Splice sighed again and readied herself for another attempt. Before Skyline could do anything. The shadow stallions voice echoed in his mind, "Need more help?"

Skyline glared at the shadow stallion as the chains bounding him in place rattled with every movement the stallion tried. Skyline admitted, "Yes, I need help." The shadow stallion seemed to smile at his statement, but as Skyline went on. His smile would fade, "I do need your help, but I'm not asking for it. I'm demanding it."

"Demanding it? What right do you have to demand me?" the shadow stallion questioned.

"You said I created you, you reside in me. So I demand payment," Skyline said.

"Oh please like I'd," the stallion began.

"You will give me that power because you are nothing more my powers manifestation!" Skyline roared before he continued, "You are nothing more than an afterthought and therefor you will give me that power!"

The shadow stallion looked at Skyline for several long seconds before it began to morph and shift into a shadow colt. The chains fell off its body as it slowly walked towards Skyline. However, Skyline did not back away as the shadow colt stated, "You will one day become what you hate. You may not like it, but you will one day embrace who you truly are." With that, the shadow stallion seemed to phase into Skyline's body.

"I won't let you hurt any more innocent ponies," Skyline wheezed as thick black smoke poured out of his body. The smoke began to morph and take the shape of four new creatures. The first was a saber toothed panther. Its two long canines were made of thick white fog. The second was a nine tailed fox. Each tail was the body of a different type of snake and made of thick white fog. The third creature made of thick black smoke was a pony sized fiddler crab. Its right pincer was as big as its body and made of thick white fog. The fourth creature was six foot tall Minotaur with two battle axes made of thick white fog and its right horn looked to be broken off.

An eruption of black smoke exploded from Skyline's body and morphed into the shape of a two storey creature with a reptilian visage, a robust build, an upright posture, a long tail and rows of serrated fins along its back made of thick white fog. It reared back and roared. The sound of a leather glove being pulled down a stringed instrument echoed throughout the dome.

Skyline looked towards Splice and expected her to look shocked and scared, but she had a shit eating grin on her face as she stated, "Oh, you think you're the only one that can pull off that trick?"

Sickly green gas slowly poured out of Splice's body and began to morph into four creatures. The first was a sickly green manticore. It leathery bat wings extended as it roared to announce its presence. The second was a sickly green grizzly bear with three heads. Each head had amethyst glowing eyes. The third was a sickly green seven foot millipede that curled up on it itself as its mandibles twitched with anticipation. The final creature was an eight foot long crocodile that opened its mouth and let out a gurgling hiss.

"And as for your large friend there," Splice said as she looked at the two storey reptilian creature and an explosion of sickly green gas erupted from her body. It began to form into a two storey tall turtle with a long tusk protruding upward from each side of his lower lip. It stood on its back legs and hunched over as parts of its shell opened letting out red mist. Its five talon fingers curled into fists as it looked towards the reptilian creature. It reared back and let out a roar that sounded like combination of a trumpet and elephant noises.


	35. Chapter 35

The black saber-toothed panther jumped back as the sickly green manticore's scorpion tail jabbed into the dirt floor. The manticore roared in both anger and pain as its stinger cut through the dirt and jabbed into the metal floor underneath. The panther roared and the dirt leading towards the manticore was carved and sliced like invisible blades soaring towards the creature. The manticore's leathery bat wings folded in front of it to cover its face as the blades cut into its sickly green gas body. Once the onslaught was over, the manticore's wings extended and it bull rushed the panther. The panther was about to roar again, but the manticore's ember eyes flashed yellow and the manticore suddenly disappeared. The panther quickly looked around to find the manticore.

The manticore suddenly appeared behind the panther as its right paw was raised. It slammed its right paw into the panther's ribs. The panther let out a wail of pain as it was sent flying into a wall. It hit the wall with a thud and slid down to the dirt floor. The panther lay there for several seconds before it slowly stumbled back to its feet. It roared and charged towards the manticore.

The manticore's eyes flashed yellow again and it disappeared again just before the panther leaped through the air with claws twitching to find purchase. The panther slid on the ground and growled as it once again searched for the manticore. The panther was suddenly flung into the air before it felt like an anvil slammed into its back and sent it crashing into the ground. The panther slammed into the ground as it roared in pain. As the dust settled, the panther struggled to stand up. Something hit the panther in the right side of its face, then its left, then its side. The panther kept getting hit by an invisible force for several seconds before it finally roared into the air.

A dome of sound expanded around the panther as invisible blades sliced at the ground and air around the panther. A roar of pain came from the right side of the panther as the manticore appeared holding its right arm at the wrist. Its right paw had been severed and lay on the ground at its feet. The sickly green severed paw morphed into a small sickly green gas that rose up and slithered into the open wound on the manticore's right arm. The gas morphed and reformed its right paw as it growled at the panther. That panther roared and charged towards manticore as the manticore roared back and charged towards the panther.

The rattlesnake tail of the black fox rose up and quickly shot a lightning bolt at the three headed sickly green grizzly bear. Its three heads wailed in pain as the lightning hit its gas body and lightning sparked around it. Its three heads shook before all three heads shot lightning back at the fox and its snake tails. The banded cat-eyed snake tail shoved the rattlesnake tail to the side and opened its mouth in a silent hiss. Three feet in front of the fox, the three lightning bolts slammed into a blue transparent turtle shell shield. They ricocheted off the shield and two slammed into the ground, while the third slammed into the top of the dome. The lightning crackled against the glass dome, but the magic holding it together never faltered.

The copperhead snake tail shoved the banded cat-eyed snake tail and unleashed a stream of flames towards the three headed grizzly bear. The right head opened in a silent roar as the blue transparent turtle shell shield appeared in front of the bear and blocked the flames. The flames spread across the shield as the blue glow slowly started to change to red. Once the flames ceased, the copperhead tail hissed in frustration and spat a plume of flames to the side.

The shield disappeared and the middle head of the grizzly bear vomited out a stream of flames. The horned desert viper quickly slithered up and unleashed a stream of water that collided with the flames. Steam exploded between the two creatures as the fox stepped back from the steam cloud. The three headed bear walked through the steam, stacking the nine tailed fox as its nine snake tails hissed in unison. The bear emerged from the steam and the fox crouched down and waited for the bear's next move. It had an idea of what the bear was going to do next, but it waited to see the results. The left head of the grizzly vomited out a stream of water, but before any of the snake head tails could act. The fox quickly jumped to the side as the stream blasted past it. The nine snake tails hissed in protest, but the fox glared back at them to silence them.

The pit viper started to slowly open its mouth and bluish black smoke began to slowly pour from its mouth. The fox quickly turned towards it and barked in protest. The pit viper quickly closed its mouth and the smoke started to fade. The fox turned back towards the three headed grizzly as the left head mimicked the pit viper. Bluish black smoke slowly poured out its slowly opening mouth, but it quickly snapped its muzzle shut as the smoke cleared. The fox snarled before charging head long towards the bear. The grizzly bear did the same and charged towards the fox. Before the fox reached the grizzly, it quickly skidded to a stop and spun so its tails were facing the bear. Its nine snake head tails detached from its body and slithered through the air. Their mouths open, ready to bite down into the grizzly's sickly green gas body.

The grizzly jumped back before any of the snakes could find purchase. Each snake hit the ground and hissed towards the grizzly as it began to convulse and two of the grizzly's heads flew off its body. Sickly green gas erupted from the decapitated heads and formed two more three headed grizzly bears as two heads replaced the ones the original grizzly lost. The grizzly did this a few more times before there were nine three headed grizzly bears. The nine snakes hissed as the nine grizzly bears roared before the two armies charged toward one another.

The sickly green millipede lunged towards the fiddler crab. Its mandibles twitching as black mud dripped from their sharp edges. The fiddler crabs large pincer morphed into a shield and the fiddler crab slammed the bottom of the shield into the ground. The millipede collided with the shield and ricocheted up. It shook its head before it lunged for the crab again. Its hard armored head continuously slammed against the fiddler crabs shield. The shield wavered and creaked with each hit.

The millipede reared back and slammed its hard armored head against the shield. The force from the blow pushed the fiddler crab back several inches. The millipede rose up and eight of its front legs morphed into flintlock pistols. One after the other, the flintlock pistols fired out small black spheres of mud towards the fiddler crab. Each sphere slammed into the crabs shield and pushed it backwards. When the fourth sphere slammed into the shield, cracks formed in the middle of the shield. The fifth sphere forced the cracks to grow.

The fiddler crabs small pincer morphed into a revolver before it moved it to the side of the shield and fired off six shots of blue spheres. Two missed the millipede completely; two skimmed across the sides of the millipede. However two hit their mark: one hit a flintlock pistol that had already fired. The blue sphere entered the flintlock's barrel before exploding. The force of the blast ripped the leg from the millipede's body. It let out a shriek of pain as the final sphere slammed into the underbelly. Blue mist rose from the point of impact as the millipede let out another shriek of pain. The shield morphed into a large battle axe before the fiddler crab charged towards the millipede. The millipede's flintlock pistols and the rest of its legs morphed into sickles before it charged towards the fiddler crab.

The black Minotaur crossed its battle axes in front of it as a round sickly green shape slammed into its weapons and pushed it back as sparks flew from the collision. The Minotaur pushed the sickly green round shape back as it unfolded into the sickly green crocodile. Its maw opened and it let out a gurgled hiss. The Minotaur snarled just before it charged towards the crocodile. The crocodile jumped into the air and folded itself as it clamped down onto its tall. It spun like a wheel as its serrated spines on its back cut into the ground before it charged towards the Minotaur.

The Minotaur swung its right battle axe towards the spinning crocodile. The axe collided with the spinning crocodile and sparks flew from the collision. The Minotaur quickly dropped its right battle axe and griped the left handle of the battle axe with his free hand. The Minotaur struggled to push the crocodile back as sparks showered its brow. The Minotaur let out a snarling battle cry before it began to slowly push the whirling crocodile back. The Minotaur used all its strength to push the crocodile backwards. It flew backwards for several feet before it skidded on the ground and charged towards the Minotaur again.

The Minotaur raised its battle axe over its head before it slammed the axe blade into the ground. A fissure crawled through the dirt floor like a large invisible blade was cutting through the air and towards the crocodile. The crocodile and invisible blade collided in the middle and sparks exploded from the collision. A shock wave rocked The Arena, making the dome ceiling creak and wine. However, no matter how much it shook, how much it wailed or creaked. The dome ceiling showed no signs of breaking. The Minotaur snorted in anger as its right hoof slammed into the ground next to its fallen battle axe. The axe kipped up into the air and it hung there for several seconds before thehe Minotaur took it in its free hand before charging towards the crocodile.

The two storey creature with a reptilian visage, robust build, an upright posture, long tail and rows of serrated fins along its back made of thick white fog spun around. Its tail cut through the air and slammed into the large two storey tall turtle. The turtle staggered back and letting out a war cry before its right claw clutched into a fist before it swung for the reptilian creature.

The reptilian creature was able to step back and dodge the attack, but the turtle was able to quickly jab its elbow into the reptilian creature's chest. The elbow jab wasn't too effective, but the red mist jagged spin that tore out of the turtles elbow and into the reptilian creature's chest was. The reptilian creature let out a roar of pain as it staggered back before it glared at the turtle and charged. The reptilian creature rapidly slammed its right claw that was clenched into a fist onto the underbelly of the turtle. Its left fist jetted up and delivered a massive uppercut to the turtle.

The turtle's head snapped back as the turtle once again staggered back. It shook its head to clear its cobwebs and saw the reptilian creature's right arm swinging towards it. Its claw was open and aiming for its exposed neck. The turtles head retraced back into its shell as the reptilian creature's claw cut through empty air. The turtle's limbs also retracted back into its shell as its body slammed into the ground. The reptilian creature backed away, waiting for the turtle to act. However, after several seconds: nothing happened. The reptilian creature lifted its right foot and began to stomp onto the turtle's hard shell. However, no matter how hard the reptilian creature slammed its foot onto the shell, it didn't give.

Coral orange mist exploded out the turtle's limb holes as it began to spin like a top. It began to rise up as it began to spin faster. It suddenly soared towards the reptilian creature and slammed into its abdomen. The spinning turtle shell began to push the reptilian creature back as the reptilian creature began to slam its fist into the turtle shell. Shockwaves imitated with each strike, but the spinning turtle shell didn't stop.

With one last ditch effort, the reptilian creature's tail flipped up and slammed into the ground. The force propelled the creature a few feet into the air. As it fell back to the ground, it clinched its right claw into a fist and using both its strength and gravity. It drove its fist into the spinning turtle shell. The force of its strength and gravity slammed the spinning turtle shell into the ground. The ground shook as the steel floor under the dirt groaned and creaked, but never buckled.

The reptilian creature stepped back as the dust cloud rose into the air. As the dust cloud settled, the turtle slowly rose up and shook the grogginess from its head. It glared back at the reptilian creature and let out an angry roar. The roar was a combination of a trumpet and elephant's war cry. The reptilian creature roared back and roared. The sound of a leather glove being pulled down a stringed instrument mixed with the trumpet and elephant's war cry sound.

The two glared at one another as the serrated fins on the back of the reptilian creature began to glow blue. Coral orange mist began to slither from the side of the turtle's mouth. The turtle reared back before its head snapped forward and let out a massive ball of mud engulfed in flames. The reptilian creature reared back before it vomited out blue flames towards the flaming mud ball. The two collided in the middle and exploded in a shockwave that sent blue flames and chunks of flaming mud across The Arena. A dust cloud rose up between the two and as it began to settle on the ground. The two creatures roared in unison before charging at one another.

Skyline let out another war cry and charged towards Splice. Again, like before. Splice danced around Skyline's attack. With every attempt, Splice would trip up Skyline with her magic or with her hooves. She was simply toying with him as he continued his charge. The tenth time her magic wrapped around Skyline's back legs and caused him to trip she sighed and said, "Come now Darling. How long are you planning on keeping this up?"

"I won't stop until you die and I can stop this torture of innocent ponies," Skyline hissed as he began to get back to his hooves. He snarled and charged at Splice again while letting out another war cry. Splice rolled her eyes and sighed before she skipped towards Skyline. Her horn glowed and her magic wrapped around Skyline as it flung him up and over her body. Skyline flailed at empty air as he flew over Splice before he was violently slammed into the ground behind her. He gasped for air as if felt like the oxygen was sucked out from his lungs.

"Just give it up darling. You can't win," Splice said with a chuckle. Skyline wheezed and coughed as he began to rise to his hooves. _Damn it. She's toying with me. Like a cat that just found a mouse._ Skyline thought before a thought popped into his head. _A mouse!_ Skyline took a deep breath and let out a horse war cry before he charged towards Splice.

Splice rolled her eyes and said, "Such a disappointment." She skipped towards him. However, before she could reach Skyline or have her horn light up. Two robins made of thick white fog flapped in front of Splice and squawked angrily at her. They corrupted her line of vision as she began swinging her hooves to get the robins to disperse.

"Damn it, get away from me you fucking pests," Splice screamed as her horn glowed and sent two telekinetic bolts towards the robins. However, the bolts soared through the two robins as they dissipated into swirling fog. Splice let out an aggravated sigh before she looked forward. A smile formed on her face as she saw Skyline had vanished.

She began to walk towards where Skyline once stood and sang, "Oh where, oh where has my little pony gone. Oh where, oh where can he be?" Splice snickered and continued singing the same verse over and over again as she continued to search for Skyline. She turned tail and walked backwards as she continued to scan The Arena. She then turned forward and began, "Oh where, oh where" she didn't finish her song as Skyline jumped on her back, grabbed a mouthful of mane, and pulled.

Splice screamed as she reared back and began to buck, twist, and jump to try and get Skyline off her back. Skyline pulled hard on her mane as he hung on for dear life. Just like how he did with Saproling. In a fit of rage, Splice roared, "Get off of me!" her horn glowed as her magic wrapped around Skyline's body and flung him into the air. Splice's eyes widened and tears started to form in her eyes as she felt a large patch of mane be ripped from her scalp.

Skyline flew through the air and once again slammed hard into the ground. He found himself gasping for air once again. Splice reached back and ran her front right hoof through her mane. Her left eye twitched as she felt a large bold spot. She glared at Skyline and angrily hissed, "Enough of this foolishness. This ends now!" her horn glowed again and her magic slowly slithered towards Skyline. The magic slither over Skyline's body and stopped at his right flank. The magic lighting tapped at his flank.

A sudden surge of electricity coursed through Skyline's body. He convulsed on the ground as he screamed in pain and surprise. The white fog and black smoke creatures roared and wailed in pain. Splice snarled and said, "This foolishness ends now! You've wasted enough of my time." her magic once again lightly tapped on Skyline's right flank and the electricity intensified. Skyline screamed even louder as the white fog creatures let out a roar and wail of pain before they exploded into white fog. The fog began to dissipate just as the black smoke creatures exploded into swirling smoke and dissipated as well.

The electricity finally stopped and Skyline lay on the ground for several seconds. Skyline tried to stand, but he fell back down as he looked up at Splice, the red mist creatures, and the sickly green gas creatures. Splice sighed as she turned and walked towards the exit. Coral orange mist began to seep out the corners of its mouth. Splice turned towards Skyline and stated, "Such a disappointment and waste of a good magical infusion." With that, the turtle shot out a ball of black mud engulfed in flames.

All Skyline could do was close his eyes and wait. There was an explosion that shook the glass dome ceiling. A dust cloud shooting up as Splice stopped and looked back. She sighed again and turned tail to walk out of The Arena. She stopped when she sensed a surge of magical energy. When she turned she saw small strands of lavender light cutting through the dust cloud.


	36. Chapter 36

When the dust cloud settled, a lavender dome covered Skyline. Inside the dome with Skyline was a small glowing white orb made of thick white fog. The orb began to morph and take shape. Splice watching in pure shock as the orb morphed into a tall, white unicorn made of thick white fog as a lavender glow illuminated from its horn.

"Pony Espers?" Splice said in shock before she questioned, "How? When? How can you be able to summon something like that when I've never been able to even conjure something that even resembles that of a pony?!"

"I," Skyline began before he looked at the white Unicorn. Its white mane flowed in the windless air before it turned towards Skyline and walked towards him. The white Unicorn sat down in front of Skyline. Skyline felt worried eyes looking at him as he looked at the eyeless Unicorn's face. The Unicorn suddenly grabbed Skyline and embraced him. The sudden shock of the action was soon replaced with warmth as Skyline nuzzled against the thick fog of the Unicorns breast. To Skyline, this felt like a motherly embrace.

Splice's left eye twitched as she watched the two in the lavender dome. She looked up at the two storey turtle and ordered, "Kill them! Kill them now!" the sickly green turtle looked down at Splice before it glared at the lavender dome before coral orange mist began to slither from the corners of its mouth.

Another orb made of white fog shot past the lavender dome and soared towards the red mist and sickly green gas creatures. It shot towards the turtle and soared upwards towards its head. The orb began to morph and take the shape of a white Pegasus. Its right hoof reared back and as it drew closer to the turtle's head. It flung its hoof forward and slammed it into the chin of the turtle. The turtles head snapped backwards just before it shot out the large ball of mud engulfed in flames.

The ball of flaming mud slammed into the glass dome ceiling. The glass dome shook and creaked as spider web like cracks scattered across it. The white Pegasus soared up into the air before closing its wings and dive bombing into the turtle's mouth and down its throat. The turtle's mouth snapped shut and it shook its head in confusion. It then let out a massive roar of pain just before the white Pegasus burst out of the turtle's chest like a vortex. The turtle fell backwards and slammed into the ground just before it exploded into a large puff of green gas. The dome ceiling shattered and shards of glass rained down towards the dirt floor.

The white Pegasus flew towards the lavender dome shield that housed Skyline and the white Unicorn. A round window opened on the dome shield to let the Pegasus inside. The white Pegasus flew through the open window and landed next to the Unicorn as the window closed. Splice's horn glowed as her mage created a dome shield around her. The glass shards collided with Splice's dome shield and bounced off. She glared across The Arena at the Lavender dome shield. Each shard of glass that hit the lavender shield disintegrated to ash.

The sickly green gas and red mist creatures began to dodge and weave as the glass rained down. The hydra made of red mist however, didn't move and seemed to not be affected by the falling shards of glass. Once the shards of glass ceased, the white Unicorn let her dome shield fall. She let go of Skyline before turning towards Splice. The white Pegasus walked next to Skyline and looked down towards him. Even though the white Pegasus's face was devoid of features such as eyes or a mouth like the White Unicorn, Skyline could sense that the Pegasus had a cocky grin on its face.

The white Pegasus ruffled Skyline's mane with its left front hoof before it walked next to the White Unicorn. Splice let down her dome and glared at the white Unicorn and Pegasus. Her right eye twitched several times before she pointed her hoof towards the two and roared, "Destroy them!" the sickly green gas creatures and red mist creatures let out roars and war cries before charging towards Skyline, the white Unicorn, and White Pegasus.

The white Unicorn turned to the Pegasus and nodded, Skyline felt a sly smile form on the Pegasus's before it extended its wings. The Pegasus's feathers looked more like jagged, shredded daggers then actual feathers. With one powerful flap, the Pegasus shot into the air leaving a trail of dirt and a small dent in the steel floor behind. It soared into the air before spinning like a twisted. The Pegasus suddenly disappeared from existence for several seconds before a small popping noise came from the air and a massive white tornado slammed into the ground between the creatures and white Unicorn.

Skyline felt the vacuum start to pull him towards the tornado. He quickly dug his hooves into the dirt to try and stop his forward motion, but to no avail. He felt a warm sensation coat his body as it stopped moving towards the tornado. He looked at his front hooves to see a lavender glow coating them. He looked over towards the white Unicorn and its lavender glowing horn. Before he looked back towards the white tornado

The sickly green gas creatures and red mist creatures dug into the ground trying to keep from being pulled into the tornado. They found no purchase as one by one; they began to be sucked into the white tornado. The only one of the creatures not affected by the vacuum of the tornado seemed to be the red mist hydra. However, it seemed to need to step back a few times as the vacuum slowly started to draw it closer towards the tornado.

The green and red creatures were sucked into the white tornado. They wailed and roared in anger and panic as they disappeared into the tornado. The Unicorn's horn began to glow brighter as several dozen lavender orbs formed around it. The orbs morphed into foot long arrows before they soared into the white tornado.

There were wails and roars of pain as puffs of green gas and rest mist exploded from inside the tornado. The tornado continued to whirl as green gas and red mist slithered from the tornado and back into Splice's body. As quickly as the tornado appeared, it disappeared. They only creature left falling to the ground as the tornado disappeared was the red mist cobra. It hissed in panic as it fell towards the ground. The white Pegasus reformed itself and flew towards the cobra. It soared past the cobra as its wings sliced through the cobra. It split in two and exploded into red mist before even reaching the ground.

Splice's right eye twitched as she watched the white Pegasus flew down and land next to the white Unicorn. Her anger grew to the point she was visibly shaking. She looked back at the red mist hydra that also was glaring at the three. She turned towards the three and screamed at the top of her lungs, "KILL THEM NOW!"

All four heads let out a roar before the hydra charged towards the white Pegasus and Unicorn. The white Pegasus once again extended its wings before shooting into the air towards the hydra. The hydra's heads snapped at the white Pegasus, but it was too fast for the massive beast. The Pegasus flew around the hydra as its wings sliced into the creatures red mist body. The hydra roared in anger as its heads tried to bite down onto the Pegasus.

Before it could find purchase, five lavender arrows pierced into the hydra's mist body causing it to wail in pain. It turned its attention towards the white Unicorn as four dozen more lavender orbs formed around it and took the shape of arrows. The Unicorn's horn glowed brighter before the arrows shot towards the hydra.

The hydra roared in pain as the Pegasus dived down its back as its right wing cut into the creatures red mist body. The hydra's heads turned towards the Pegasus but wailed again as the arrows pierced into the hydra's torso. The hydra couldn't fight back from the onslaught of the Pegasus flying around its body cutting into it with its wings while the Unicorn was firing arrows at it.

"Enough of this!" Splice screamed as her horn glowed and she disappeared in a red flash. She reappeared behind Skyline with another red flash and her magic wrapped around his throat. Skyline yelped in shock as he was lifted up by his neck. He clawed at the magic with his fore hooves but found no purchase.

The Unicorn turned towards Splice and its horn began to glow to produce more arrows. Splice glared at the unicorn and threatened, "Don't even dare." Before she lifted a choking Skyline and added, "Or I'll crush his windpipe." The white Unicorn stood there for several seconds before its horn dimmed. The white Pegasus slammed on the ground next to the white Unicorn. Even while Skyline was choking, he could feel the glares from both white ponies.

"Now, dismiss your Espers," Splice hissed.

"I," Skyline gasped before he choked, "I don't know how."

"Then I'll help you," Splice growled. Lighting began to static around each hydra head as each head slowly opened its mouth. Each head reared back before snapping forward and shooting a lightning bolt towards the white Pegasus and Unicorn. Four lightning bolts shot through the air with a crackle of thunder behind it.

The white Pegasus placed its right wing around the white Unicorn before they were engulfed in the lighting and the explosion that followed. Dirt and flames flew into the air as Splice's smile grew before her magic violently threw Skyline to the ground.

"And now to deal with you," Splice said as the red mist hydra morphed into red mist and slithered back into Splice's body. She lifted her right front hoof as red mist crawled around it before forming talons around her hoof. She did the same with her left front hoof before she looked at Skyline and said, "I was going to have my Espers take care of you. However, after all the shit you've put me through. I feel I need to deal with you." The talons on her left fore-hoof grew several inches before she added, "Personally."


	37. Chapter 37

Skyline jumped to the side just before Splice's right hoof with talons made of red mist slammed into the dirt. He rolled and stumbled before coming to a stop. He got to his hooves to see Splice pick up a glob of dirt before crushing it in her talons. She glared over at Skyline before her glare turned into a smile. That smile sent a shiver down Skyline's spine.

Skyline turned tail and ran towards the right wall, hoping that it would automatically open as soon as he got closer. He felt his hind legs tangle up before he fell face first into the dirt. He lifted his head up and looked at his back hooves that had red magic around them. He looked up towards Splice as she slowly stalked towards him. Her horn glowing to keep the magic wrapped around Skyline back hooves.

Her smile started to disappear as her expression turned to disappointment. Splice quickly grabbed Skyline in her red mist talons and lifted him up as he tried desperately to claw at her hoof. She seemed not to feel his hooves hitting hers as she spun and flung Skyline away from the wall. He grasped at empty air just before he skidded across the dirt floor for several seconds before coming to a stop.

"You are such a disappointment," Splice said as she walked towards Skyline. Skyline started to scramble to his hooves, but he suddenly fell back down as Splice's magic wrapped around his hooves again to keep him from running. When she reached him, she grabbed Skyline by the neck again and continued, "You were supposed to be my greatest creation!" she then flung Skyline again. He skidded across the dirt floor before coming to a stop again.

"You were supposed to lead my armies to the castle's gates, supposed to make me the ruler so I can make Equestria great!" Splice announced before she grabbed Skyline again and once again flung him. Skyline again skidded to a stop as he coughed and wheezed. He looked up towards Splice and winced as pain shot through his body. Splice stacked towards him again as she hissed, "Now, because of you: I have to start from scratch. Ten years." Her voice was filled with venom as she continued, "Ten fucking years down the drain!" Skyline felt his legs suddenly spread as he felt his body be pushed down into the dirt. He tried desperately to move, but to no avail.

"I guess I should place some of the blame on myself. I shouldn't have placed such high hopes on one colt," Splice said before she lifted her right front hoof as her talons grew longer. Along each talon grew chainsaw teeth that began to whirl. Splice looked down towards Skyline and said, "However, I won't make that mistake again. I'll make sure everyone in the new facility knows what happens when they cross me. Your skinless corps will be displayed for all to see so that they will know." She raised her hoof ready to strike and continued, "Not to disobey their mother."

Skyline closed his eyes and waited for the chainsaw talons to rip into him. The pain never came, but a shrilled shriek of both pain and shock echoed. Skyline opened his eyes to see a large purple dragon clamp down on Splice's torso. Its head snapped back and flung Splice's body into the air. Splice grasped at empty air just before the dragon's forked tongue shot out of its mouth and wrapped around Splice's torso. The tongue pulled Splice towards the dragon's maw. When splice was between the dragon's jaws, they snapped shut and Skyline watched in horror as the dragon began to chew.

The sound of broken bones came from the dragon's mouth as it opened and closed. Skyline couldn't look away as the dragon's dagger like teeth sliced into Splice and tore away her flesh. Blood trickled from either side of the dragon's mouth. After several seconds the dragon tilted its head back and swallowed. Skyline followed the lump down its throat before it disappeared.

The dragon smacked its lips and wiped the blood from the sides of its mouth before its right claw violently slammed onto its chest just before it let out a massive belch. A small plume of flames puffed from the dragon's mouth. It then turned its attention to Skyline. Skyline's ears bent back as he stared into the dragon's large emerald green eyes. It gave him a toothy smile as it began to glow purple and began to shrink. The dragon started to morph as it shrank before it took the shape of a pony. The light dimmed and standing where the dragon once was; was a purple mare with an ash grey mane and tail. Her eyes were emerald green and slanted like a snake's eyes with a broken Horn.

"Now I've eaten some nasty shit, but that takes the cake," the mare chuckled before she trotted over to Skyline and extended her right front hoof towards him and added, "Now let's get you out of here."

Skyline looked at the mare before looking at her hoof. He took her hoof just as she helped him to his hooves. When he got to his hooves, he slowly backed away and asked, "Who are you?" the mare seemed not to hear him as she looked around the arena before she trotted over to the wall Skyline was running to earlier. She placed her right front hoof on the wall and began to run it up, down, and across the wall until a small round section of the wall pushed in and the wall split open.

"You coming?" the mare asked as she turned towards him before she added, "or do you want to spend the rest of your life here?" Skyline looked at her for several seconds before he began to follow her, in hopes that she would lead him out of this hellhole and into his parents arms.


	38. Chapter 38

Skyline walked through the open wall with the mare just before the wall closed behind him. The room shook as the elevator started to lower. The mare looked down at Skyline with one eye and said, "You might want to brace yourself."

"Why?" Skyline questioned as he looked up towards the mare.

"While you were having your little powwow with The Professor. The ponies in the Cellblock began to attack their handlers," The mare said before she looked at him fully and added, "And now the whole Cellblock is nothing but a bloodbath."

The elevator shook as it stopped. Skyline swallowed hard before the doors began to part and open. His eyes widened as he stared at blood that splatters the wall. On the wall to the right was a mangled stallion corps. His two front hooves were torn off and it seemed he was gutted as a large gash went from the bottom of his chin. All the way down to his pelvis. His insides sprawled on the floor and his face frozen in a grimace of pain and fear. Skyline began to dry heave at the sight before whipping the spit from the corner of his mouth.

"It's such a shame," the mare stated before she trotted towards the hallway. Her hooves splashed through the blood stained floor and stepped on the stallions organs that lay on the ground. However, she didn't seem to notice or care that her hooves were covered in the stallion's blood. Nor did the fact that one of the stallions entrails had stuck to her right back hoof. She turned to Skyline and asked, "You coming?"

Skyline looked up towards the mare before he looked back at the stallion. He slowly walked towards the mare, careful not to place his hooves in the pool of blood. He felt his stomach lurch as he passed by the stallion. Once he stood next to the mare. He let out a breath he was holding. He looked up at her as she nodded and the two went down the right hallway.

As they traveled down the hallway, Skyline began to hear screams near the end of the hallway. Two stallions and a mare ran past the hallway screaming at the top of their lungs. Following suit were three pony skeletons engulfed in flames. They let out bone chattering screams as they followed the three ponies. Then, a stallion slowly followed the three Skeletons ponies. The stallion looked down the hallway where Skyline and the mare was with one eye and smiled before continuing to follow the skeletons. Skyline stood still like a statue in hopes the stallion didn't see him. Once the stallion disappeared from sight, Skyline let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked up towards the mare that had a smile that mimicked the stallions.

"Hades thinks he's hot shit. Just because he can summon things of Tartarus," the mare scoffed.

"Things of Tartarus?" Skyline questioned. He had remembered a lecture from Mrs. Cheerilee about Tartarus and how it was used as a prison for unholy creatures that couldn't be purified with the Elements of Harmony. However, could those Skeleton ponies actually be creatures of Tartarus?

"Well that's what he calls them. However, no need to worry my little pony," the mare said as she smiled warmly at Skyline and said, "As long as you're with me. You've got nothing to fear." Skyline nodded before he followed the mare down the hall. They turned down the left hallway, opposite where Hades went.

They rounded another corner at the end of the hallway and found themselves in front of a group of staff members. Seven in total turned to see the mare and Skyline. One of the ponies jaw dropped. Which in turn, caused the baseball bat he held in his mouth to drop to the floor.

"Oh shit, oh shit she's out!" one of the stallions screamed before he fell to the floor and whimpered, "I don't want to die!" a much larger stallion walked past him. He was a very tall stallion. Skyline marveled at how tall the stallion was. If Skyline stood on the mare's back, their combined height would only reach the stallions bottom Jaw. Skyline assumed the mare stood five foot six and he stood at least three foot seven. This stallion must have been at least eight feet tall. The stallion was not only tall, but built like a truck. Should the stallion buck one of them: Skyline felt the force of the blow would not only shatter bone, but propel the shattered bone out of their bodies.

"Come on you foals. There's seven of us and only one of her," the tall, built stallion said before he continued, "She can't kill all of us." There was a small rumble from the group before the stallion who fell to the ground slowly stood back up and slowly picked up the bat he had dropped. The mare didn't seem deterred by the group as she simply sighed and looked past the group.

"Bloodforge, do you mind taking care of this small speed bump darling?" the mare asked sweetly.

"With pleasure," a voice chuckled behind the group. The group of seven ponies stopped in fear as their eyes widened. The stallion in the back slowly turned to see Bloodforge standing behind them with a wicked smile on his face.

Bloodforge lifted his right hoof before it began to change into red liquid. It took the shape of a scythe blade and then hardened. Without warning Bloodforge lunged form the stallion. His scythe cut through the air and into the stallion. The scythe's blade cut through the stallion's head like a hot knife through butter. The top half of the stallion's head slid off and hit the floor with a wet thud. The stallion stumbled as his lower jaw hung from loose skin as gurgle noises came from his exposed wind tunnel.

Bloodforge then lunged for the next stallion. This time he brought down the scythe blade towards the second stallions midsection. Once again the scythe blade easily sliced through the pony's body. Blood sprayed from each half of the stallion as each half fell to the floor in opposite directions. One of the stallions forgot his fear and charged towards Bloodforge with a meat cleaver clenched between his teeth.

The stallion swung his meat cleaver towards Bloodforge. The blade lodged into Bloodforge's right shoulder. However, Bloodforge didn't even seem deterred by the weapon lodged in his shoulder. His left hoof changed into red liquid before it took the shape of a sphere with spikes on it. Like the end of a flail. Bloodforge spun on the back of his hooves. The handle of the cleaver was retched from the stallion's mouth. The sphere with spikes slammed into the right side of the stallion's skull. The stallion fell to the floor before Bloodforge smashed the sphere with spikes into the stallion's head. Caving in the stallions skull as bone fragments and brain juice splattered on the already blood stained floor.

Bloodforge slowly lifted the sphere as blood and pink chunks of brain slowly slip from the tips of the spikes. Bloodforge turned his attention to the cleaver in his shoulder. Red tendrils started to slowly slither from the wound before they dislodged the cleaver and flung it to the floor. Bloodforge's wicked smile grew before he began attacking the rest of the group. Skyline watched in horror as Bloodforge slices stallions with his scythe blade while he used his sphere with spikes to crush the other's bones and skulls.

Bloodforge's sphere with spikes was driven into the tall, built stallion's skull with a loud, wet crack. Bloodforge still had his large wicked smile on his face as his scythe blade and sphere with spikes changed into red liquid before they morphed back into his hooves. The blood that stained the floor began to slowly slither and wriggle towards Bloodforge's hooves. His hooves absorbed the blood like a sponge and when the final speck of blood had been absorbed into his hooves. Bloodforge let out a satisfying sigh. He smacked his lips like he had just gulped down a tasty drink.

Bloodforge trotted over to Skyline and the mare before he stopped in front of Skyline and extended his hoof and said, "Bloodforge." Skyline's eyes slowly went from Bloodforge's hoof to his smiling face. His wicked smile was replaced by a welcoming one like a pony being introduced to a new friend.

"Sk-Skyline," Skyline stuttered before he slowly lifted his hoof and hesitantly hoof bumped Bloodforge's extended hoof. He quickly retracted his hoof as he felt a small prick at the tip of his hoof. Bloodforge smacked his lips again.

"A little tart, a small after kick, and a hint of," Bloodforge began before he stopped and his wicked smile once again returned. He looked at the mare and said, "Oh you know how to pick'em" the mare simply shrugged before Bloodforge lowered his head towards Skyline and whispered, "a word to the wise: sometimes, it's good to let it out." Bloodforge stood back up and nodded towards the mare before he walked past Skyline and the mare. Skyline looked back at Bloodforge with a puzzled look. A shiver when down his spine as he heard something in his head let out a very low chuckle.


	39. Chapter 39

After Bloodforge disappeared around the corner, Skyline turned to continue down the hallway. He stopped when he saw the corpses of the group of ponies start to float and combine with one another. Every now and again he'd see something thin glisten in the light of the hallway. The corpses of the seven ponies mended and stitched together into three amalgamations of flesh and limbs. Skyline looked in horror as limbs kicked out into the air while mouths let out gurgling moans of pain. He began to gag and then vomit. All that came out was yellow stomach acid since he hadn't eaten yet. He spat out what little stomach acid resided in his mouth and looked back up.

Standing between the corpses was a beautiful navy blue mare with bubble gum pink mane and tail. Her mane seemed to wriggle around like worms. Her crystal blue eyes stared at Skyline and he felt like her gaze was petrifying him. One of the hooves of the mound of flesh fell to the floor. The beautiful navy blue mare sighed in annoyance before a stand of her mane wriggled and slithered through the air. It wrapped around the fallen limb before it placed it against the mound. Another strand slithered towards the amalgamation of flesh and it began to stitch the hoof to the mound of flesh. It was stitched on the opposite side of where the hoof actually fell from.

"Come now Marionette," the mare said to the navy blue mare before she added, "You're scaring the foal." She then pointed towards Skyline as he continued to stare into the dead eyes of one of the mounds of pony flesh. Marionette looked at Skyline before she turned to the mounds of flesh and nodded. The three amalgamations turned and proceeded down the opposite hallway. The sound of flesh wetly sliding across the floor and painful, gurgling moans started to fade before Marionette turned back to Skyline.

"I do apologize for that young one," Marionette apologized before she looked up towards the mare and said, "I had asked Bloodforge if I could follow him. I know I'd find my puppet material should I follow him. He seemed to not care, but we didn't see many ponies until now."

"I wish you could make them look more appealing," the mare said.

"I can't control how my strands stitch them together. I can only control the puppets movements," Marionette admitted before a scream echoed from the hallway behind Marionette. A smile formed on Marionette's face before she added, "oh, more materials." She turned tail and skipped towards the direction where the scream originated from.

"She full of shit," the mare said after Marionette disappeared from view. Skyline looked up at the mare before he looked back down the hallway where Marionette had gone. _I don't know how much more I can take. What other twisted ponies are we going to encounter here?_ Skyline thought before him and the mare started to go down the hallway. They turned another corner and headed in the opposite direction Marionette went.

After meeting Marionette, the two didn't meet up with another pony for a while. As they traveled down the hallway, Skyline looked into each room in The Cellblock. Each room was just like his: no bed, white padded room, sink, and toilet. After passing several rooms, the mare stopped and looked into one room that had a pony sleeping on a bed of what looked like rags. She rolled her eyes and sighed before she trotted into the room and shook the stallion. The stallions stretched and looked at the mare and yawned, "What?"

"You do realize the door is open Chrono," the mare said. Chrono looked at her then looked at the open door. He nodded while he yawned before he set his head back down on the pile of rags. The mare rolled her eyes and walked back out into the hallway.

"Will he be alright?" Skyline asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," the mare said a little annoyed before she continued down the hallway. Skyline quickly caught up to the mare and for a while they walked through the hall in silence.

"How do you know so much about the ponies here?" Skyline asked to break the silence.

"I had a friend who worked in the staff before he decided to get himself killed," the mare said with a smile. Skyline was about to ask her something else when the right wall in front of them exploded as something crashed through it and into the opposite wall. Walking out of the hole of the right wall was a wood brown stallion with a burnt umber brown mane and tail. His front hooves were coated in emerald diamonds. The stallion noticed Skyline and was about to follow whatever was thrown through the wall, but stopped when he saw the mare next to Skyline.

"I hadn't anticipated running into you," the stallion said as he turned to face Skyline and the mare before he lowered his body, ready to pounce.

"If that's who I think went through that wall," the mare said as she examined her right front hoof before she finally looked at the stallion and added, "I'm the least of your worries Diamond Cutter." On cue, the bronze yellow stallion that went through the wall lunged out of the hole and slammed his right hoof that was coated with silver metal into the side of Diamond Cutter's face.

Diamond Cutter went flying into the hole in the right wall and slammed into something that let out a metallic whine. The bronze yellow stallion looked at Skyline and the mare with one eye before he ran into the hole after Diamond Cutter.

"Nice to see you too Metallic," the mare yelled before she let out an annoyed sigh and continued down the hallway pasted the two holes. Skyline quickly followed, but stop when a shockwave rocked the hallway. Skyline stumbled before finding his balance only for another shockwave to cause Skyline to stumble again. Skyline continued to stumble as the shockwaves became more rapid. He looked towards the mare in hopes she could help him, but saw she was having the same struggle as him.

There was another loud crash as the wall five feet behind Skyline exploded as Metallic was once again flung through one wall and crashed through another. When the shockwaves subsiding. Skyline quickly scrabbled towards the mare and the two quickly rushed down the hallway before the shockwaves could continue. Once they felt they were free from the effects of the shockwaves. They once again walked down the hallway.

They rounded one final corner and Skyline recognized the long hallway that went to the wall that opened up to an elevator that went to the surface. Skyline stopped as his eyes widened at the horrific sight scorn down the long hallway. Blood coated the walls of the hallway as pony bodies lay on the floor. Large claw marks gashed into the wall.

"Sweet Celestia," Skyline gasped.

"Yeah, seems some of the staff tried to escape to the surface, but it looks like something caught up to them," the mare said as she walked past Skyline and headed towards the dead end. Skyline started in utter shock at the grouse scene before he snapped out of it and started to follow the mare.

When they reached the end of the hall, the mare began to try and figure out how to open the elevator door. She jumped when she heard the elevator start to move behind the wall. She looked down at Skyline who had pressed the secret button to use the elevator.

"How do know where that is," the mare asked quizzically.

"I might have seen it in a vision of sorts," Skyline said with a weak smile. The mare nodded before her attention was turned to the screams coming from down the hall.

"Contain all the experiments! Don't let them escape!" a booming voice ordered.

"Seems the mercenaries decided to join the party," the mare said with a smile. There was a loud clang before the wall split open to reveal the elevator behind it.

"Someone's using the elevator near the east wing. Stop them!" the booming voice echoed before an army of hooves echoed throughout the hallway.

"Time to go my little pony," the mare said before she grabbed Skyline in her hooves and chucked him in the elevator. Skyline grunted as he hit the floor. The mare reached in and pressed the button before she turned tail to face the end of the hallway.

"Wait Mrs. you need to come with me," Skyline protested as he stood back up and started towards the mare. He stumbled back as the mare's tail whipped at his muzzle.

"Stay in there," the mare said without looking at Skyline as she continued, "The elevator won't ascend to the surface if you don't keep still." A group of ponies in riot gear turned the corner and saw the mare before they started towards her.

"But Mrs., you can't take them all on your own," Skyline protested again.

"Enough with the Mrs. Bullshit," the mare said just as the doors to the elevator began to close. She turned her head and looked at him with one slanted eye as a smile formed on her face. A forked tongue flickered from her mouth and before the doors fully closed. She added, "My name: is Viper."


	40. Chapter 40

The rock shook violently as small jets of steam began to spray from the bottom. The group of ponies quickly stepped back as the rock rose up and the elevator rose from the ground. The group waited several seconds as gears and cogs worked to open the door. The door split open slightly before it fully opened to the world. Skyline raised his front hoof and winced as he shielded his eyes from the sun. Skyline slowly walked out of elevator as his eyes began to adjust to the light of the sun. He jumped when a loud crash came from the elevator and it suddenly fell back down the shaft as the rock slammed to the ground. Skyline looked at the rock as the sound of screeching metal wheels echoed through the elevator shaft before there was another loud crash. Skyline stared at the rock for several seconds before he turned to the group of ponies.

The sight of the group of ponies and the clear blue sky made everything crash down on Skyline. Tears swelled up in his eyes as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground sobbing. _I'm finally free. Finally able to go home and see mom and dad_ Skyline through. He felt a wing across his back and when he looked up, he saw Twilight sitting next to him with her wing gently lying on his back.

"You're safe now," Twilight reassured him as she smiled warmly. Skyline nodded and stood up on shaky legs before Twilight lead him over towards a group of medic ponies.

"What about the others?" a Royal Guard asked.

"We need to get down there," a mare cried before she added, "Apple Bloom might still be down there!" Skyline stopped and felt his legs begin to shake again. He felt his heart began to beat faster as he swallowed hard. He took a long, deep breath before he turned tail and walked back towards the rock where Apple Jack was examining the rock with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and a group of Royal Guards.

"Ar-are you A-Apple Jack?" Skyline stuttered. He figured this was the sister Apple Bloom talked about. He didn't want to do what he was about to do, but he knew she needed to know. Otherwise she would travel down into the facility and discover what happened to her sister.

"I am," Apple Jack said as turned around to him and nodded. Skyline could feel the tears swelling up again. Everything that happened to Apple Bloom and her friends suddenly flooded his mind and his imagination went wild as he thought about all the pain they must have gone through in The Arena.

"I-I'm sorry," Skyline sobbed. It was just like the feeling he had when he finally escaped the facility a few moments ago. Everything felt like it just came crashing down on him. Apple Jack looked at him puzzled before Skyline continued, "I couldn't do anything. I was with Apple Bloom and her friends in the cell and I thought I could protect them, but I couldn't stop them from taking them." As he continued to sob, Rarity and Rainbow Dash walked up next to Apple Jack.

"Splice wanted me to lead her armies to the gates of Canterlot, I refused and she took them into The Arena. I don't know what or who they had to face, but they never returned. Then," Skyline cried as he remembered the pinkish goop they fed him and it took all his strength not to gag. He took a shaky breath and continued, "Then they fed them to me. If I had known what the food was made of. I wouldn't have eaten it. They made me." Skyline continued to sob as he felt a pair of legs wrap around him. Skyline looked up to see Apple Jack had pulled him into an embrace as tears poured from her eyes. Rarity was crying unto Rainbow Dash's shoulder as Rainbow Dash tried to console her while dealing with her own tears.

"It's alright sugarcube," Apple Jack said before she continued, "I don't blame you for what happened. I'm sure Apple Bloom doesn't either." Skyline continued to sob for several more minutes before he was able to collect himself and walk back towards Twilight and headed off towards the medical staff.

Nurse Redheart examined Skyline top to bottom. When she first saw Skyline, she grimaced at the sight of his two stumps where his wings used to be. Even during the exam, she sometimes looked back at the stumps and felt a small shiver go down her spine. After half an hour Skyline was medically clear. Well, as medically clear as he was going to get.

"Skyline?" a voice asked. Skyline turned around to see a Royal Guard walk up to him before he took off his helmet. The Royal Guard was a wood brown stallion with jungle green mane and tail.

"Atlas?" Skyline asked. Before he quickly looked around at the ponies around him before looking back at Atlas and asking, "Where are mom and dad?" Atlas grimaced at his question before he took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"Skyline, they're not here," Atlas admitted. Skyline looked at him confused and felt hurt that his parents weren't part of the search party. Atlas took another long deep breath before he explained, "Your parents were ambushed by a pack of Timberwolves. I'm sorry Skyline, but we were too late in getting there and your parents." Skyline listened to Atlas and he began to hyperventilate. The image of his parents in the newspaper Splice showed him appeared in his mind.

"You're lying!" Skyline roared before he bolted towards the large group of ponies.

"Skyline wait!" Atlas yelled after him, but Skyline ignored his plea.

"Mom! Dad!" Skyline cried as he ran through the group of ponies. He searched through the sea of ponies in hopes that all this was a sick joke and he'd find them standing in the crowd with arms open. He looked around and cried again, "Mom! Dad! Where are you?"

Every Second that past, the pit in his stomach grew and the thought that this might not be some sick joke started to creep into his mind. The seconds turned to minutes as he continued to look for his parents. Tears began to stream down his face and after thirty minutes his legs buckled and he fell to the ground. He placed his face on the ground and began to scream. His scream was a combination of anger, pain, and helplessness.

The image of the pony outlines and pack of wolves flashed in his mind and he realized that some-thing was trying to prepare him for what had happened to his parents. However, he didn't listen to is and didn't want to believe it.

Atlas walked over to Skyline and placed his right wing over his back. His wing touched the stubs were Skyline's wings use to be, but Atlas didn't seem to care as he consoled Skyline in his time of need.

"I'm so sorry for your lose," Twilight said as she walked up to them and continued, "I know this is a tough time for you and I know Heart Song will take good care of you." Skyline looked up at Twilight with blurry eyes as he sniffled.

"No," Atlas protested as he added, "Heavy Artillery was like a brother to me. I promised him that if anything should happen to either him or Amethyst. I'd look after Skyline. I'm not going to let Skyline live the rest of his life in an orphanage."

"Besides," Atlas added before he continued, "Me and Serenity have been trying to have a foal of our own and I know she'll love you." He then chuckled and joked, "This way my back will get a break." Some of the Royal Guard laughed at his comment and Skyline found himself laughing as well, but didn't know why.

Skyline wiped the tears from his eyes and felt that he was finally out of the hellish nightmare. Being kept inside the cell, watching his friends be taken away from him. All of it was behind him now and for the first time he felt the nightmare was finally over.


	41. Chapter 41

**_15 years later:_**

Flames erupted into the air as the building collapsed to the ground. Canterlot was in complete chaos as Royal Guards rush around the city trying to put the fires out and confront the group of creatures that attacked Canterlot.

Flames erupted and soared through the city streets as Royal Guards screamed in pain as the flames engulfed their bodies before turning them into nothing but piles of ash. The flames then shot into the air before looping around and slamming onto the cobblestone sidewalk. The flames began to morph and form into a silhouette of a pony before the flames scattered into fireflies. The fiery red mare standing on the scorched sidewalk rotated her neck until a joint popped and she let out a stratifying sigh.

A group of ten Royal Guards charged towards the mare who smiled and said, "The ice mare cometh." Her fiery red coat changed to an icy blue and her grey mane and tail changed to pure white. She let out a breath as white mist poured from her mouth. She then phased into blue mist and slithered towards the group of Royal Guards.

The mist twisted and slithered around the Royal Guards before phasing into their bodies. When the mist slithered into each of the Royal Guards skin. They felt a chill throughout their bodies as though ice was forming on their bones and freezing their veins. As the mist slithered out of them, ice crystals began to form on the Royal Guards body. They screamed in panic as they began to try and break the crystals. However, when they broke one, another three grew from their body.

Within seconds the ten Royal Guards were frozen solid in ice crystals. The blue mist slithered through the crystals like it was examining its handy work. It soon darted away and reformed into the icy blue mare. She looked at the ten Royal guards and joked, "Y'all need to chill out." She let out a laugh, pleased with her clever pun.

"Seriously Frostburn?" Marionette said as she walked up to Frostburn before she added, "you really just made a pun?" Five ponies walked up next to Marionette. They were an amalgamation of ponies as hooves dangled from limbs of flesh and mouths let out moans of pain.

"It's no fun if you're super serious all the time," Frostburn said as she shrugged. The two heard hooves behind them and when they turned around. They saw a massive group of Royal Guards heading towards them. The two looked towards one another a nodded. However, before they could act. An orb the size of a hoof ball shot past them and towards the group of ponies. When the orb entered the group of ponies it exploded in a massive wave of lightning and electricity. The Royal Guards convulsed as lighting and electricity coursed through their bodies. Smoke lifted from their charred bodies as one by one they fell to the ground.

"Can you two stop fooling around and actually do your jobs," a mare's voice said. Marionette and Frostburn turned towards the olive green mare with the electric blue mane and tail. On the right side of her mane was a yellow highlight that zigzagged like a lightning bolt. She had an annoyed look on her face as she let out a sigh.

"Come on Tesla. That was my kill," Frostburn said before Marionette shot her a glare and Frostburn corrected, "Our kill." Marionette slowly looked back at Tesla who just rolled her eyes and walked past the two mares.

"You two are here to do a job, not to goof off and play with the dead," Tesla lectured as she turned to face the two ponies. She lifted her left front hoof and a small orb formed at the tip that was made of both lightning and electricity. She narrowed her eyes to the two and said, "Or do I need to teach you two how to behave again?"

"No-no," Marionette and Frostburn said in unisons as they both shook their heads. Suddenly a group of Pegasus Royal Guards dive bombed towards Tesla. Frostburn's coat shifted to its fiery red color while Marionette readied her mounds of pony flesh to attack. However, before the two could do anything. A crackle of thunder erupted and a bolt of lightning shot past Marionette and Frostburn and slammed into one of the Royal Guard Pegasus. It then chained into the other Royal Guards as they convulsed and fell to the ground. Smoke lifted from their charred bodies as a single bolt of lightning hovered in the air before it slammed into the ground behind Tesla.

The orb shrunk and disappeared before Tesla turned to where the bolt of lightning slammed and stared down at the electric blue colt standing in front of her. The colt looked up at her and suddenly started hopping around her and excitedly boasting, "Did you see what I did big sis? Did you? Did you? Did you?" he stopped hopping around her and stood in front of her waiting for her response.

Tesla smiled warmly at the colt before she ruffled his gold mane and praised, "I did see Lightning Rush. Good job." He giggled and his smile grew as he hopped into the air and rejoiced. She laughed and added, "Why not go and find more Royal Guards to play with?"

"Ok big sis!" Lighting Rush cheered before he morphed back into a lightning bolt and shot towards the center of Canterlot as a crackle of thunder echoed.

"Huh, now that's weird," Frostburn said a little perplexed.

"What's weird?" Tesla asked before she turned tail and walked away from the two mares.

"Weird that you're treating Lightning Rush like Family, but you killed his real brother in cold blood," Frostburn said. Marionette looked at Frostburn in shock and quickly stepped away from her. Frostburn didn't notice Marionette moving away from her as she continued, "I mean, what happens when he finds out you killed his older brother?"

Tesla stopped and turned to face Frostburn. She lifted her right front hoof and the orb of lightning and electricity appeared on the tip of her hoof as she coldly stated, "He won't find out."

* * *

Celestia rose up into the air as her horn illuminated and shot a beam of golden magical energy. The sand brown stallion rolled to the side just as the beam of magical energy slammed into the marble floor of the throne room. The stallion stood up and smiled wickedly as he lifted his right front hoof to the side. It glowed orange before his hoof quickly morphed into a battle axe. His back hooves glowed and morphed into springs before he shot towards Celestia. Celestia quickly moved to the side as he shot past her. He maneuvered his body so the springs hit the ceiling and he was propelled back towards her. His left hoof glowed orange and morphed into a blade. Celestia quickly created a magical shield as the stallion's two weapons collided with her shield. His crazed smile grew as he screamed, "Alright you horny bitch! Let's see how long your shield will last!"

A large group of vines pulsed and constricted around dark blue shield. There was a bright light and the vines were suddenly eradicated as Luna's shield erupted into blue flames. Luna glared across the room at the log brown mare who look discussed at what Luna just did.

"How dare you destroy mother nature's beauties!" the mare screamed as she slammed her front hooves to the ground. Green cracks scattered up her hooves and on the floor under her hooves. Vines with large hook like thorns exploded out of the floor, and shot towards Luna.

Luna's horn glowed and her three crescent moon sabers floated to her side and began to slice the vines to shreds before she shot towards the mare. The mare growled as the cracks started to crawl up her leg and slither more across the floor. Vines erupted around the mare and wrapped her in a dome. Luna carved through the dome of vines, but every time she destroyed a vine. Three more took its place.

The stallion continued to slam his weapons into Celestia's shield. With every hit the shield seemed to quiver, but hold its shape. Celestia's eyes glowed gold as her shield exploded out and pushed the stallion back while coating the throne room in a golden glow. The vines that crated the dome around the mare erupted in flames and flung her backwards into a wall. She let out a wail of pain before she fell back to the floor.

"Damn it that hurt," the stallion said as he crawled back to his hooves and gave Luna and Celestia a crazed smile.

"Yeah, well this would go smoother if we had some actual help!" the mare yelled as she looked over at a second mare who had stood near the door of the throne room. The second mare was a lavender coated mare with ocean blue hair and tail. She had a blindfold over her eyes. She had been standing in front of the door like a statue and now seemed to look over at the two before she sighed.

"Weaponry darling," the lavender mare said sweetly to the stallion before she added, "Would you kindly help me?" the stallion's front and back hooves glowed orange again and changed back to normal before he raced over to the lavender mare.

"Ivy, keep these two busy while I help Petrify," Weaponry said to the first mare. Ivy sighed and rolled her eyes before the cracks on her legs and floor disappeared. She reared back and slammed her front hooves on the floor again. The cracks quickly raced up her leg all the way to her shoulders. The floor under her was coated in cracks before vines erupted from the floor and created a wall of vines between them and the two alicorn sisters.

"This won't hold them so get her over here and ready Weaponry," Ivy said as she looked back at Weaponry and Petrify. Weaponry gently took Ivy's right hoof and leaded her towards the wall of vines. Ivy watched and rolled her eyes before she added, "Sometime this century."

"Quite!" Weaponry yelled before he said, "she needs to be careful."

"It's alright darling, I'm good here," Petrify said as an explosion erupted from behind the wall of vines and part of the wall started to be engulfed in flames. Weaponry stopped just as Petrify continued, "Would you kindly remove my blindfold?" Weaponry nodded and his front hooves glowed orange again. This time they changed into Griffin gauntlets. He used his razor sharp talons to gently remove Petrify's blindfold as another explosion echoed behind the wall of vines.

"Would you two hurry up?!" Ivy yelled. The cracks had spread up her shoulders and where now coating her abdomen.

"Alright Ivy, you can let them through," Petrify said. The cracks quickly reseeded back down her front hooves as the vines withered and died letting Luna and Celestia through. Celestia and Luan flew towards the three as Petrify opened her eyes. Her eyes were pure white with no pupils. However, within seconds red cracks scattered from the corners of her eyes to the middle and created a slanted pupil that looked like a fissure in the ground.

Luna and Celestia suddenly stopped as their eyes widened and they stayed hovering in the air. The only movement was their wings flapping up and down. They seemed to be in a trance as they stared into Petrify's eyes.

"Would you two kindly finish them off?" Petrify said as blood began to trickle from the corners of her eyes. Ivy reared up and slammed her front hooves again. The cracks rose up her legs and scattered across the floor. A vine exploded from the ceiling and reared back before it slammed into Luna's body. Luna didn't seem to notice the hit as she slammed into the ground. Her wing bent backwards as bones cracked and broke. However, she didn't notice the pain coursing through her body as she continued to stare into Petrify's eyes.

Weaponry's back hooves glowed and changed back into springs. He jumped into the air in front of Celestia as his right front hoof glowed and changed into a war hammer. She smiled as he lifted it over his head and joked, "Hammer time." He swung his hammer down onto Celestia's back. Celestia slammed into the ground as bits of the marble floor shattered and flew into the air. Weaponry landed on the ground as two vines slithered from the floor and began to wrap around the two alicorn sisters. Their hook thorns cut into their flesh as the vines tightly wrapped around Celestia and Luna. The tip of the vine moved close to the sister's horns as a white rose with pink tips grew from the vines tips. The flower's petals wrapped around the tip of the horns as yellow tendrils came from the rose and wrapped all the way down to the base of their horns.

"Alright, we're all set Petrify," Weaponry said as he turned towards her. She had already closed her eyes, but the blood still stained her cheeks. Weaponry walked over and added, "Let me get rid of that," he said as he was about to clean the blood from her cheeks.

"No need darling, it will just dry up like the others," Petrify said before she continued, "Now would you kindly place my blindfold back on?" Weaponry nodded as his hooves once again changed to the Griffin gauntlets. He gently placed the blindfold back around her eyes and after he did that. Petrify smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Weaponry asked.

"For you stupid pun," Petrify said. Before Weaponry could protest, Luna let out a blood curtailing scream as the pain of her broken wing finally registered.

"Luna!" Celestia screamed as she too was out of the trance. Her horn glowed, but the rose atop her horn began to pulse and suck the magical energy from her body. She glared at the three and hissed, "What did you do to Luna? What are you doing to my magic?!"

'Wouldn't want the Masters presents to teleport away," Weaponry joked.

"Do you think he'll be pleased with me?" Ivy asked Weaponry before her face flushed red and she added, Think he'll make me his special somepony?" Weaponry just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You do know he has," Weaponry started.

"That old hag mare? He needs a young mare to show him something new," Ivy interrupted.

"This old hag mare still has a few tricks up her flank," a voice said from the door. Ivy froze and shakily turned towards the door were an elderly purple mare with an ash grey mane and tail. Her eyes were emerald green and slanted like a snake's eyes. Her forked tongue flickered out of her mouth that had a playful smile on it.

"V-v-v-v-Viper," Ivy stuttered. Viper's smile grew as she walked towards the three. She looked from the two alicorn sisters to Ivy, Weaponry, and Petrify. She then let her forked tongue flicker once more before she turned towards the door as a grey stallion walked into the throne room.

"I've brought you a present my dear," Viper said. Ivy glared at Viper, but quickly stood straight as the stallion drew closer.

"Good work," the grey stallion said as he passed Viper and the other three without looking at them. His gaze was fixed on Luna and Celestia. He stood in front of the two alicorn princesses and added, "How the mighty have fallen."

"What do you want with us?" Celestia hissed. The stallion's eyes narrowed at her as a disappointing look fell on his face. However, a smile formed on his face.

"You don't remember do you?" the stallion said.

Before Celestia could answer there was a crackle of thunder that shattered three of the stain glass windows. A bolt of lightning shot into the room and bounced around the room with a purple blur inside of it. The lightning then crashed into the ground in front of the grey stallion. The collision created a dust cloud that shot pieces of the marble floor into the air. Lighting Rush skipped out of the dust cloud beaming with delight.

"Looky, looky what I found," Lightning Rush cheered. The grey stallion narrowed his eyes to see into the dust cloud and as the dust finally settled. His smile grew as his gaze fell on the unconscious body of Twilight Sparkle.

"Ivy!" the grey stallion said which made her jump. She nodded and the cracks slithered further up her legs and scattered further around the floor. A vine slithered out of the ground behind Twilight's body and wrapped around it. A white rose with pink tips grew from the vines tip and latched onto Twilight's horn like Luna's and Celestia's.

"Did I do well? Did I? Did I?" Lighting Rush asked. The grey stallion looked down at Lighting Rush as his wicked smile formed into a comforting one.

"Yes, you did very well Lightning Rush," the grey stallion praised before he added, "Now can you go find your sister and the others. We need to round up the ponies of Canterlot for a special event."

"Can do!" Lighting Rush said with a giant smile on his face. He once again morphed into lightning and shot into the air before shooting out another window. Another crackle of thunder followed and broke two more windows. Twilight groaned as the sound of thunder and broken glass woke her. She opened her eyes and tried to focus as the blurriness clouded her vision.

"Looks like you're finally waking up," the grey stallion said. Twilight narrowed her eyes to focus and when the blurriness finally disappeared she stared into the eyes of grey stallion.

"S-Skyline?" Twilight gasped as her eyes widened. The grey stallion snorted at her question as a vine slithered from the ceiling and wrapped around the vines binding Twilight. The vine lifted Twilight so she was eye level with the grey stallion. Twilight squirmed to try and escape her bindings, but the hook thorns of the vines cut into her flesh. She looked back at the grey stallion and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why!?" the grey stallion roared before he added, "Because this world deserves to feel the same pain I did!"

"But you left with Atlas; he was going to take care of you. He made a promise," Twilight protested.

"Yeah, he did. For all of five months," the grey stallion said before he shot a glare at Celestia and added, "until your beloved Celestia sent him on a mission to the San Palomino Desert.'

"We didn't know about the ambush the changelings set up. We couldn't have predicted their numbers," Celestia argued. Celestia's horn glowed again, but the flower pulsed and sucked the magic from it.

"Didn't know or just didn't care," the grey stallion hissed before he continued, "You send your soldiers to their death and expect their families to just accept it? You make your subjects suffer while you sit atop your comfy throne and ask for more! More pain, more sacrifice, more suffering and you don't even care what happens to them."

"That's not true! My sister does everything in her power to protect her subjects," Luna argued.

"Silence!" the grey stallion roared. The vines binding Luna tightened and she screamed as they squeezed her broken wing.

"But Serenity, she had to have taken care of you after Alta's death," Twilight said. The grey stallion looked back at Twilight with rage.

"That bitch did nothing but torment me!' the grey stallion screamed as he reared up and slammed his front hooves on the ground before continuing, "After his death she began drinking and blaming me for his death. She began beating me at night and what could I do?"

"We could have helped," Twilight said.

"Ha! You honestly think anyone could have helped me. They all heard about what happened and when one of my Espers appeared after a bully pushed me down. I became nothing but a monster in their eyes. I found no solace at home or with the ponies of this kingdom," the grey stallion explained before he continued, "So I ran away. To the only place I knew."

"The facility," Twilight said. A crooked smile formed on the grey stallions face.

"Correct. When finally finding an open hatch to descend down into that hell hole. I was met with other like myself. Society couldn't or rather wouldn't understand what we were put through. However, in all its disarray. I did find a friend," the grey stallion said before he turned back towards Viper as her forked tongue flickered from her mouth. She shot a glance at Ivy and smiled. Ivy sorted and looked away.

"But this isn't the way to earn their trust and understanding," Twilight argued. The grey stallion turned back to her as his smile only grew.

"In my years of training with those ponies down in the Suicide Dome, I learned something," the grey stallion said before he walked closer to Twilight and whispered, "If society won't willingly accept you. Then you force them to accept you." The grey stallion walked backwards to see the shocked look on Twilight's face.

"Skyline you can't do this," Twilight pleaded.

"Skyline died fifteen years ago," the grey stallion admitted before two more vines slithered from the ceiling and wrapped around the vines binding Luna and Celestia. The grey stallion turned tail and walked back to Viper and the others before he turned around and added, "There is only Spirit Walker" the vines then brought the three alicorns to the balcony as Ivy followed with Weaponry guiding Petrify towards the balcony.

"Are you ready?" Viper said as she walked up next to Spirit Walker. He simply nodded before Viper walked towards the balcony. Spirit Walker waited in the throne room for several seconds before he headed towards the balcony.

Spirit Walker stopped in front of a full body mirror. He turned to face the mirror. However, instead of his own reflection looking back at him. The shadow stallion stood in the mirror. The strands of shadows making up his body wriggled and slithered in the air. The shadow stallion's hollow eyes staring back into Spirit Walkers. A sadistic crooked smile formed on the shadow stallion's face. To which Spirit Walker mimicked and saw the dagger like teeth he now possessed. Just like the shadow stallion. Spirit Walker then turned to walk out to the balcony.

* * *

Celestia, Luna, and Twilight were hovering over the balcony with the vines still wrapped around their bodies. A new vine had slithered from the balcony floor and wrapped around their necks. Ivy licked her lips and waited for the call to let the three drop.

Spirit Walker walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down to see the ponies he had come with had wrangled up all the remaining ponies in Canterlot. The citizens seemed scared and confused. They looked up and saw the three alicorns hovering over the edge of the balcony and began to panic. Spirit Walker lifted his front hoof to stop the panic, but none of the ponies seemed to notice. He sighed and rolled his eyes as white fog began to slither from his body.

The ponies continued to panic until there was a massive roar that cut through the air. The ponies looked up to see a massive white dragon clinging to the tower above the balcony. Spirit Walker smiled before he cleared his throat and walked up to the mic stand.

"Ponies of Equestria," Spirit Walker began as he looked at the crowd of ponies. His smile only grew as he pointed a hoof at the three alicorns and continued, "Be hold your false gods."

End


End file.
